The Vampire's Heart
by Starprincess95
Summary: Twilight characters are going to be in my stories & it will be a story love between a vampire'Alec Volturi& a human'Elizabeth Freshour'.I hope you like it & I will do my best not to take forever for the ending, knowing me I take forever to end stories.
1. Hunting, Soup, and Dresses

This was so impossible. Nothing like this doesn't existed. But maybe _**Harry Potter, Lord of the rings, or The Wolf man **_could be true after all. I thought it was just rubbish. Until now.

I lay on the soft green grass. Feeling my stiff body going numb.

Dawn crept though the woods slowly as I regain my thoughts and memories.

As I heard the colorful birds sing their songs I try to walk around to get the numbness out of my body. I was so rigid that if a bear appeared out of nowhere, the odds of me escaping from being the bear's breakfast are not in my favor at all.

Well, while I was regaining that cool tickling feeling in my arms and legs I began to hunt for food. Hunting is just the circle of life to me and to my sister Rose it's like stabbing yourself on the back to her. But I don't bother bring her at all. She'll just get in the way of my hunting. I love her, but sometimes I just want to slap her silly to remind her that there's people at need that needs to eat from starving to death. But she's better at gathering herds than I would ever be, they look all alike to me green, funky smell and leafy. But Rosy knows what she doing. After all she does have healers' blood in her like my Mother, Aunt, Grandmother, and Uncle. But me I'm just a girl at lives in Italy, nothing more.

I got a good setting on the traps I laid out days ago- 2 deer's, 10 freshwater fish, and a fat bird that looks to be a mixture of a chicken and a wild turkey. He looks edible, but this bird was weird. To be honest.

As I got along, resetting the traps carefully and hoping catch more next time.

By the time I almost make it to town with a loaded bag the sun was up high in the sky. It was probably mid-day or something when the hot rays warm my chill skin.

When I got to a stone wall I knock twice quickly. Suddenly it was pushed open, there I saw Red Man Cray looking at me with those dark eyes of his. I didn't dare talk to him, because I always thought he was creepy and evil of some sort, but mostly creepy.

I walked though a dark and stone tunnel. There, was the blinding light of the inside of Volterra. I go through town like it wasn't a big deal, really.

I go in an old house that my mother, Rosy, and I use to live before my father died by a weight lifting accident. The people in Volterra were rather fond with my father. That's how we move to a big house. Like I would call it _The Conferring House_. For example, when a precious loved one passes away the whole family gets a big house, life supplies of food and water. Also to tended to the family's every wish and desire.

I exchange my father's old scruffy hunting boots; hang my leather jacket with goat fur inside that kept me warm on chilly days on hunt.

I suddenly heard Toe's scratchy meows from the outside rubbing against the window bagging to let him in. I unlock the seals that lock the window; he leaps in and curls up in a warm spot I think.I sat in the hard wooden floor staring at the wall with solemn expression on my face.

Then I felt Toe rubbing against my calf. It's funny really, because all the hissing and groaning he's done over the years was the closest thing we have for love. I remember. When I was probably five or four I try to beheaded Toe with a rusty pair of scissors that couldn't cut thread. I guess he didn't hold that against me after what I try to make him swim and clearly I was drowning him. But my father saved him just in time before I drowned him. After that my father was his favorite, and I… the least favorite as you can see why.

While Toe rubbed on me I began to scratch him right ear. He perked his head to the direction of my hand. Bagging for more.

I sighed "You know your a weird cat, did you know that." He stops looks at me just like he understood my tongue. "Come on you." I scooped him up in my arms, along with the bag over my shoulder. He slips out of my grasp, left behind the brushes.

I got to the market trading the game I killed this morning. Jenny Graffer middle aged woman that was fond with my father when he was my age. I brought some beef jerky, bag full of salty fish scales and red wine. An old man that was around his 60's or something saw me purchase the wine.

"That stuff will knock you out before your second sip, woman." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. I wouldn't dare without my mother's permission. And plus this is for my mother; she puts red wine on gory wounds." I said.

"Well, keep that in mind then." He said slapping a few coins to purchase his wine.

I reach Joey and Cle the ones who now fully own the bakery and soup shop from their father and mother die in their sleep together. I boost myself on the counter and order Cle's soup of the day that looks to be rice and bear mixture.

"So," Joey began. "What's a girl like yourself doing so late in the day all the way here? Should you be in school?" leave it to dear old Joey to ask the questions. Unlike this brother Cle he minds his business good or bad.

"I don't have school today; we were let out early yesterday." I said with a mouthful of soup in my month.

"Oh," he muttered.

"Well that's that now. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the big feasible tonight, eh, .?" Asked Cle.

"My two cousins and aunt are going to collect me at five." I answered. "I swear the next time you see me tonight I'll be unrecognizable."

"I hope so. Aren't you suppose to look nicer, I mean at least put a red bow on your pretty little face." I can't help but laugh at his teasing.

"Sure, sure." I looked at the town square's clock. Two hours before my family go crazy with hair and makeup. "Well, can't let the family wait for my delay." They nodded.

It was 4:50 when I got home. When I realized My two cousins and aunt were waiting on me for an hour. My Aunt Emily made her speech on the big day today while she did my hair. It was annoying, but Jenna and Lisa were babbling about how beautiful we're going to look as a family. Aunt Emily finished my hair with a simple braid that she did a lot when Jenna and Lisa were born.

They then applied makeup on my face; I didn't like it so much. It felt like my visage was being attacked with dirt, which was enough for me. But in the end I looked gorgeous.

I escaped for the others, to my room. When I enter the black and red bedroom I saw a bright red dress that was knee length on my bed.

I change into it; I started to pull on it lower, not wanting anymore exposed skin. I then soon gave up. And found some high heels. I put them on and walk in them, but kept tripping over and over.

My mother came in saw me tripping.

"Elizabeth, be more careful." she sighed.

_If that were simple, you're not in high heels. _I thought. She looks at my expression then helps me up, walked me to the downstairs.

We got there late, but not too late...


	2. The Angelic Boy

When we got there we were little late for the feasible, but not too late thank goodness.

Came and go in my view, Mother and Grandma-ma were chatting with an elderly man with a bright red face that remained me of a tomato. Um funny. I saw my cousins dancing with their boyfriends John and Dale (Who are brothers)

Also my baby sister Rosy. Who was hanging with her group of friends. I like her friends, so nice and well mannered. If I ever have children, I want them to behave like Rosy's friends.

I noticed that Michal staring at my sister, but she doesn't notices-she hardly does, if I _accidentally_ pushed him.

Michal is the only person I let him call her by her little nickname I gave her when she was born. Rosamai was a mouth full when I was younger. But now I say her full first name when I'm upset with her. And as normal I call her Rosy

But he doesn't push it. What's the problem with that? I already like him. So why be nervous like a deer? Huh? Well I don't know, oh well.

When I was all alone suddenly someone cover my eyes and said "Guess who?" I pulled his hand away from mine eyes, turn to face Steven Kellen. He smirks at me. "Well it's about time you showed up!" he joked. I laughed at his cocky attitude.

"Sorry, the _prep team _had to make sure I was gorgeous." I explained.

He snorted. "Well too late for that… you're already gorgeous!" he laughs.

I rolled my eyes. "Like you're not, pretty boy." I poked on his chest like I would do as usually.

Suddenly there was a slow song.

"Come on, let's dance." He holds out his hand waiting for me to take it. So I did. He grabs my waist; I rap my arms around his beautifully shaped neck. Before we started dancing I hesitated to say. "You're making a mistake." I wandered him. But he just smirks.

"I think you're the one making the mistake." He says.

"Really? How's that?" I asked.

"Because you're chickening out."

"What?" I said in disbelief in a kidding way.

"You heard me."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"I know you're not good at dancing…but look." He told me and I was dancing perfectly. I gave him a confused expression. He chuckles.

"See you're not bad at all."

"Sure I am." He twirled me swiftly then said.

"It's ashamed really… how Joey and Cle will be so stunned tonight, but you always look your best every day." He admitted.

"You're such a bad lair."

"No, I mean it."

When he told me that I've never noticed how golden his eyes were. I know it's random but they caught my attention like that. I always knew they were a light brownish color, but there were a golden scotch color where the light hit them.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Your eyes?" I muttered.

"What about them?"

"There golden." I answered.

"Yeah that happens when the light is just right. Nothing to worry about." he shrugs

I didn't respond because I wasn't convinced, but it could be true or not.

The dance ended we went over to my mother and grandma-ma. My mother saw Steven and had a welcoming smile on her face.

"Steven! So good to see you." She hugged him.

"Good to see you too, Lily." He smiled. " I see you look well." She nods.

I know this sounds weird but Steven, My mother and my father go way back when they were kids. I always ask myself why he looks so young- I mean shouldn't he look older. He looks to be twelve-six to me, but he's my father's age. How is that?

"I see you look as young as always." Said my grandma-ma in her rich voice.

"Thank you,"

My Grandma-ma smiled and nodded.

After a while my legs when numb because standing so much while Steven, My mother, and my Grandma-ma were talking.

I sighed impatiently. "I'll see you at home." I say without an answer.

While I am walking home I felt a little disturbance in the warm sweet smelling air. Something tells me to run, but what? Before I could even answer my question I bumped into someone or a statues. But that didn't help me say sorry, even it is a statues.

"I'm so sorry, I was..." I then saw a beautiful boy standing before me. Looking graceful and angelic with his gorgeous face. I could feel the blood rush in my cheeks making a dark pink color. Lucky it was dark or he would see it and that's more embarrassing to think of.

"Hello I'm Elizabeth, sorry I bumped into to you." I apologized gracefully. I was about to smile, when I see those blood red eyes of his. They look motionless and calm, that scared me. Not that I'm afraid that this boy will kill me or something but afraid that this boy could be sick or worst. The thought makes my throat tighten.

"Are you all right? Your eyes...there-" I was soon cut off when he grab my neck pull me closer to him. Inches from his face. I flush deep red, hearing my heart beat pound.

He smirks. "That sound, it sounds good." he said to himself. Completely I had no idea what he was talking about, but he voice was beautiful and exquisite.

He got closer and closer to me. If he got other inch I thought my heart was going to give out.

Then he paused. I thought at first he was going to kiss me but I was wrong. He got close to my neck, but what stopped him.

"Damn it," He muttered. "I can't do it. Even how delicious you may smell I can't bring myself to do it." I raised an eye brow.

"What?" I asked. But he just looks at me like I'm something to eat.

He sighed. "Listen, you better get out of here. If you know what's good for you." he turns me to the other directions, then push me rather hard. I didn't ask but before I go I wanted to look at the boy again. When I turn to see him one last time, he was suddenly gone. Along with his beautiful red eyes, his sweet scent, and along with his angelic face... only one thing stains mine mind his name. What was his name? I should of asked. Elizabeth why must you forget? Why?


	3. Not So Funny Anymore!

It's been a couple weeks last I saw the mystery boy. I've been searching high and low for him but no luck. I asked some people, and carefully described him. But no one knows. It's sad really, I really want to who he was. I had the sudden sense that I will never see the ruby-eyed boy again.

I gave up my search soon after that. And moved on with my life.

I started to spend time with Tamra (Who is my best friend). Her parents left her with the Bakery. But sadly it was a bad day to left her with the shop alone. I'm not saying she was completely alone, she had me for another pair of arms to work, while the shop was floored with customers.

Tamra and I work as a team. She bakes the order, gives it me, I give it to the customer and then collect the money. It was a quick and hard pattern, but we succeed after hours of long and hard work.

We then fell to the ground and sighed with relief.

We took a short break then started to clear up.

As I sweeped, I said. "It's a good thing I came by."

She nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I'll say." she said "Thanks for helping."

"No problem Tam."

After we got the place cleaned up we just sat and drank a few cups of lemonade. We talked, laughed, and joked about a good thirty minutes or so. Then we grow quite.

"So, why did you come so early today? Usually you come around mid-day or so." she questioned.

I raised an eye brow. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing it's just- hey doesn't your mother have a injured patient, today, eh, Elizabeth?" she said in a _I just got it _tone.

"No." I answered quietly, knowing how completely guilty I look in her eyes.

"I'm right am I!"

"Not... entirely." she then had a confused expression. I sighed impatiently. "You know me, I can't even stand in the same room with a injured person. Rosy has a better chance than I'll _ever _be." I explained. She expression smoothen.

She chuckles.

"What?"

"It's funny you know. Your a hunter and still you are scared of the sight of _blood._" she stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Only human blood bothers me not animal." I admitted. She just chuckled, again. "Tamra this is not funny!"

She then broke into hard laughter. "Tamra! Stop it! Stop laughing! Okay you might as well grab Jackson and pull him into the funny, I bet he'll enjoy this!" I yelled at her. I swear I really, really, really wanted to hit her so bad I was going to. But we heard. "I'll enjoy what?"

Tamra's laughter faded soon after. We turn to look, saw Jackson.

"Speak of the devil." Tamra announced.

"What is this I'll enjoy, what?" he asked.

"Oh, just that Elizabeth is afraid of _blood_." She answered. Glared at her coldly. Knowing her, she won't even noticed. Seeing how distracted she is with Jackson is in the room.

He raised an eye brow."How is that possible, your a hunter, Elizabeth?"

"Stop making it sound stupid!" by that they both began to laugh. "Stop laughing! Tamra, Tamra! Stop it! Jackson don't you encourage her! Ah, great, just great!"

I felt like I was looking at laughing hyenas instead of human beings and that made me want to throw something at them, so I did. But that didn't go as I planned, that just set them off again. When I was stumping like mad I then heard the door bell ring and that means a customer is here.

Suddenly out of no where a dozen came in.

I grinned evilly. "Well, while you laugh you're faces off when you have_ customers_ I guess I'll see you guys later." I muttered, quickly walking to the door.

"Wait? What!" they both said at the same time. Not so funny anymore. Ha, ha, ha.

"See ya," I waved them goodbye and blow both of them a kiss to wish them luck. When I was in the bright street I heard.

_"Elizabeth that's not fair!"_

I laughed.

"Life isn't fair you know- quote"

_Guess who's laughing now._ I thought.


	4. Onorare

I felt totally disgusted. The way these men acted like their gods and seductive. It was truly disgusting!

I pushed my way to the kitchen trying to get away from these, these perverts! I just had to be a good niece, helped my Aunt Emily with her _so called restaurant. _I dropped the height plates on the metal table.

"It's amazing how you keep running this little _Bar_of yours." I admitted. Well it was a statement than the truth. More men come here than stripper clubs then ever! It was really upsetting to me, everybody is a drunk, pot-head, or pervert, well that covers them all actually !

"Well without this _so called Bar._Jenna, Lisa and I would starved to death thank you very much!" she snapped. That was unexpected, but true. They were go hungery and have little food for themselves. But still they don't have to deal with those idiots. Even I'm not afraid to sock a punch or two but Aunt Emily likes no trouble towards her business.

I sighed. "Well wish me luck." I grabbed a huge bottle of wine then walked in to the craziness.

As I walked throw the sloppy drunks, arm-wrestling and fight idiots they _are_. I poured wine in a wooden mug for an elderly man who just looked to be having a bad day.

"Thank you," he says. I nodded. As I was walking around seeing anyone wants a drink I then heard.

"Well, well, well, Elizabeth?" I recognized that deep strong voice it couldn't be none other than Caido. I turned to face him with less respect.

"Caido." I said sourly. Clear I don't want to see his disgusting sweaty muscled body at all. I know most girls would kill to be his, but he's one of those cheaters. All he just does is sleep with a woman and move on to the next nothing serious.

Unlike me I don't fall for those stupid tricks like my cousin Lisa.

"Why don't you come over here, sweetheart." he asked with a grin on his face. I couldn't help being tricked off with his idiotic.

"I rather not." I turned to walk away when I heard a _swish_ noise from his whip.

"You are stubborn as a mule, but I could change that." he echoed in his deep male voice.

"Fine, make love with your mules! You'll probably making a living out of that!" I shouted at him. His face soon angered. He stumps over to me, he grabs a small leather bag and shook it. It rattled the sound of coins. He soon grabs my wrist place it on my palm.

"Now, you'll soon repay me with something that will please me well." he grins with that dark smile of his.

I was frustrated when he places the money in my hand. I couldn't believe he got the nerve! How dare he! Making mockery out of me! This was a compete insult.

Without thinking I dunk the bottle of wine in his no good ugly face. I turned to walk over to a table and boosted myself up then grab a mug.

"You see Mr. Accordia, I the other hand do not fell for your little games; like paying someone and repaying you with sex. Please you have to be kidding! Unlike you! I still have my _onorare_." I toasted and drunk the bitter taste of wine in my mouth. Everybody toasted with me shouted _onorare._


	5. Birthday

Every day came in random as you can see why.

When I seriously embarrassed Caido at the Bar when I told the whole world he payed _hookers_ to have sex with him just for fun and clearly I was no_ hooker. _Last I heard, he was about to exit the building I heard him mumble.

"You will regret that, sweetheart." I could smell blood and mint in his breath it was terribly disgusting in my senses of smell. I almost regret inhaling it in the lungs. So yeah that bad.

So anyway, it has been months since I heard about my little friend for a while and that I'm glad.

The men in the Bar respected me not physically but mentally, so that was good for me but bad for Caido's reputation. I could least care about that. Glad he hasn't shown his ugly face around Volterra at all. And hope he doesn't return.

Got home late when I was on a role on hunt last night. But the part stinks that I had to make five trips back to get my game. It took long but it was worth the time and patients.

So I slept late dreaming happily about my father and I in woods sing, laughing, and talking about heaven.

"Dad," choking on tears of the sight of him even in my dreams makes me tear up a little.

"What is Eliza?" holding on to my shoulders before I could even break into tears.

"I miss you," I admitted. I was in his arms buried my face in his chest while I cry silently.

I could feel his gaze on me with sadness in his eyes. It felt heavy on me even in the dream world.

"I know honey. It's been hard for the both of us." he whispered. "Remember I'll always be on your side: even you can't see me."

"Have you ever worried about us?" I choked making a sound between a snort and a hiccup.

"Of Course I have- everyday, every night, even every waking second as life goes on." he whispers in my ear.

We stood there for a while. Taking the time we had together as Daughter and Father. He hold me into a hug. Not caring what this may do to me. I felt like a statues imprisoned in a stoned body forever. That's what I want to be at this moment.

My father broke the hug putting his hands on my shoulders gripping tightly. "Now be strong honey. Take care of your mother and sister for me, will you?" I nodded. "Good then... now wake up sweetie and happy birthday." he kisses my forehead, disappeared into the light when I then immediately open my eyes.

I sat up stretching my arms high up in the air while yawning lightly.

I got dressed quickly went down stairs to get some breakfast. When I got down stairs it was quite, too quite. Then I suddenly smell a sweet scent across the living room. I walked cautions around the weirdly cold room.

Suddenly I heard snickering behind the over stuffed couch. I looked at curiously, hoping it's a mouse. Can mice snicker? Um?

When my thoughts floored my head, out of nowhere.I saw a green pointy nosed face.

"Boo!" shouted a young little girl. I knew at once it was Mindy.

I pulled the pointy green end of the nose of her mask. " Why, could you just dress up like a fairy princess instead of being a witch!" I snapped, letting go of the mask.

"Okay, okay that's enough Mindy." Lela called. she soon entered the room, picking up her niece in her arm. "We're here to surprise her not to scare her half to death." she whisper in her ear. "Now say your sorry." she puts Mindy on her feet and face me.

" I sawy." she apologetic with those blue innocent eyes of hers.

I sighed " It's all right."

Lela provide pancakes and eggs for me. While I ate we catch-ed up on things in life. I found out Lela has moved in a great part in Roma where she works in a flower shop. And let me tell you her business her is booming in Roma.

Also I found out that Lela has a boyfriend back home. She describe him as intellect, good-looking and well mannered. She said that when she first met him in a lot of details that she felt something weird going on. Like her heart was a zoom-er when she first saw him. I went 'aww' to continued her story. The shocking part was that he works in a bar. Not so romantic, but that's when she told me about how they wrote notes to each other everyday at the bar. I asked why they do that. She just replied that the workers can't talk to the people come to have a drink or they'll get fired. I think that was cruel and she agreed. But that didn't stop them. So she told me one day he gave her another note that said: _Meet me at 10:00 p.m. _I went 'aw' again to let her continued her story. As she was finally done she held her left hand and there, was a wedding band. It was a beautiful wedding band silver letters carved in a unfamiliar language.

So it was my turn to tell my story. It wasn't long like hers. First, I do not have any romantic relationship with someone. Second, I don't have anything important to do for the last eight months. And Third, I still wonder about life.

After I finish my little life story. Mindy gives me a bowl with an mixture of... I don't know but It looks funky looking.

"I'm made it." I looked at her trying to put a smile on my face. Took a bite and disgusted by the taste. It tasted as if it were pudding, Cherries, juices, dirty socks, and egg whites. I forced a smile on my visage.

"Wow! that's really good!" I gave her a thumb up. She chuckles lightly.

"I'm happy you like it. I made it with chocolate, cherries, milk, and some ketchup."

I gave her another thumb up. "It's very good." I lied taking another bite. Clearly Lela saw through me and told Mindy go outside wait for her to go to a halloween party at her friends house from American. The very moment I heard the door close. I swiped the trash can and vomit it out.

A while of vomiting. "Thank...you." I panted.

"No problem." she replied.

"I thought I was going to puke in two seconds flat." I admitted.

"Yeah I could tell." she laughed. "Your not the best liar."

"Ha, ha very funny."

As I got along with my birthday Every friend and family member gave me a present. Not my favorite part, but at least I thanked them for their gives. The most best part was Steven came to my birthday dinner, gave me one of those dream-catchers in American.

After dinner, my mother begged to let him spend the night, but he said that won't be the smartest idea. She just pretend she didn't hear that and began to beg again until he finally snapped.

So Steven and I were up all night talking about the strangest stuff _ever! _Until I fallen asleep in his arms. Dreaming about us in an ocean. Don't make fun of me how I dream! I know it's cheesey but come on!


	6. Alec

I stood there staring at the window from the in side as I was frozen like ice staring at a beautiful pale, light hair ruby red eyed boy staring right back at me from the outside where the snow lightly patted his pale skin.

I ate breakfast slowly, while watching my cousin Holly talking to Lela. I felt like I was an visible person looking along others as life moves on.

It was all most noon according to the clock. Hey, who would knew since the clouds covered the sun all December long. And Christmas is almost round the corner, hey Christmas was Christmas to me nothing more. I knew you would disagree with me, but its how I feel to be honest.

So anyway, When I was snuggled into a blanket with an hot fire going on. I couldn't help looking outside, wondering about that boy I saw earlier.

The snow stopped falling making a beautiful winter land in the city I know and love. Soon I saw him again, but he wasn't alone. He was with a light blonde girl who looked to be about fourteen. But she was tiny to look fourteen. And that confused me.

She saw me staring at her, gave me smile and waved. This made me even more confused! What the world were they standing in freezing weather without no warm clothing to wear. Well I'm not saying they were wearing summer or spring closes, just a pair of pants and a jacket and that's all. But no shoes! C'mon! Their going to freeze their feet off! Literally!

The boy saw her waving at me. Immediately stopping her with a motionless icy glare. He then turned disappear into the shadows along the girl right behind him.

I run outside stupidly without a coat feeling the icy winds stinging my warm skin. Staring at the spot were the boy and the girl disappeared.

"Mother, I'm going to take a walk." I called.

"All right then. Put on some warm closes, won't you?"

"Okay," I answered.

I ran upstairs almost most seriously bumping into Rosy in the hallway. I put on some sweat pants, heavy hoodie, and a pair of shoes. When I was about to head to the door I heard my mother said. "Be careful sweetie, and here Lunch will be ready at a few moments. So I can call you to come in." She handed me a purple cell phone to me.

I nodded.

I literally flied out the door not even noticing a minute late.

So anyway I run up the last place I saw them last. I found some tracks and hurried up into a snowy street. There weren't lot of people out since its a snow day. Might as well sleep.

When I was walking to track the boy and girl there tracks suddenly vanished in thin air. Like they didn't existed. It was highly eerie, there was nothing to cover it, zip, zero.

When I was distracted with thoughts something was hovering over me. Something cold, dead, and dangerous hovering over me chill body. Suddenly something covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" the male voice rang like bells at that moment. You could possibly guess who it was. _Steven! _I push his hands away from my eyes turn to face him.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed under my breath.

"Well, sorry. I thought it was funny doing that to you, how you seem to respond weirdly to it." he laughs, I rolled my eyes. "So, what are you doing here- I mean into the cold?" he just had to asked!

"I'm looking for someone." I admitted.

He raised an eye brow. "Really who?"

"Why is that your business?" I asked.

"Just wondering." he answered.

"I wouldn't bother searching at all." said a deep male voice. I froze of the sound of it. But Steven was calmer than I was. We turn together to face a large dark hair man along with his friend who was skinnier then he was with dark hair as well. They had a lot in common on appearances pale skin, crimson red eyes like that boy I saw earlier, and beautiful; let's not forget that these days.

The skinnier one looks at me with a look at looks to be hungry.

"Do you mind you give the girl to us?" he asked so well mannered and sweet (unlike his friend the giant there.)

"No!" Steven growled.

"Why not?" said the _Giant._

"Because, people will miss her. And we don't want suspicious on our little Volterra, don't we?"

_And we don't want suspicious on our little Volterra, don't we? _Huh? What was going on with these three. Man, what is up with the pale skin and crimson eyes for peter sake!

"Don't worry we are very good with accidents." the skinny one announced.

Now Steven hold me into a protective hold. I didn't know what was going on here. But I know one thing; there was going to be a fight soon.

While the three of them stood in a fight stand, out of the blue a boy appear out of the shadows. Man, what is up with everybody of being weird these day! Seriously!

"Demetri, Felix that's enough. He's right we don't need to blow _our_ cover." said the- Hey I know him! He was that boy who I meet many months ago when I was walking home! Who would except him to hang around these two.

They both nodded. "Of coarse, forgive us." said Felix I think. He waves them away, they nod respectfully and exit.

"Well, it's been a while has it?" he asked Steven. He nods. "So how's the vegetarian life with you, Steven?"

"Good. Thank you for remembering, Alec." he nods.

Wait! Hold the phone! They know each other? What the odds. I never knew that he knew Steven! Huh?

I noticed Alec glanced at my direction.

"So, who's she?" he asked taking a few steps closer to me. Before we were a foot away from each other, Steven answered.

"Elizabeth," he hissed. "And she not food!" Alec glared at him.

"Of coarse not, I would never harm her. And besides we're not supposed to hunt on _humans _today. Aro's orders. That's why I came for those morons earlier. You can see why." he stated. I think. What did he mean by 'Humans'? Aren't we all human here?

Steven bit his perfectly shaped lip. I thought he was going to bleed how hard he was biting it, but no blood came floating out.

"Aro's orders, huh? Well then, you should be going then. I expect he has noticed your disappearance." Alec nods.

"Well I bid you a farewell." he mutters. "Until we meet again...Elizabeth." he whispers in me ear as he was about to leave. I couldn't help but shiver as he spoke my name with beauty and gracefulness. I watch Alec as he suddenly disappeared into the shadows... _again_. I looked at Steven. He was paler than usually.

"Don't worry Steve, I didn't understand a word what you two were talking about." I admitted trying to put a smile on my expression to lighten his mood. But somehow it felt like a twist of a lie, to be true.


	7. Bets

It's just one of those days you just want to stay in bed and call yourself sick for the day. Not me. Because _we _have exams today and all day...great.

Before we began, the head master requested that all students must go through physical instructions by our physical instructor (Aka:Gym Teacher) to make our young mind work more easily and etc... After hearing the head masker gives us the news I couldn't help but feeling unintelligent by his acute words that made 'us' look like idiots. Although exercises does meliorate the brain when making new brain cell in the time of a exams; fact.

So anyway back to business. Jackson, Tamra, and I were hanging around our spot in the track area where we love to talk or enjoy the weather. But Mr. Barrter yelled at us not joining the class. And Clearly we were. I think he just wants to yell at someone for something ridiculous happen to him. Hum! How lame is that! Man, he gets on my nerves sometimes! I will be so glad when he retired this year I'm even counting the days.

After running ten miles around the track without a breather. We found ourselves crash on the soft green grass exhausted out of our minds.

_I love grass _I thought when ripping a chuck of turf in my long fingers twisting it in my palm.

Just like that the bell rang. I jumped on to my feet nearly startled Tamra how quick minded I am at times.

As we walked to our first exam Tamra then sighed. "It's a sad fact how exams are going to get tougher every year coming."

I looked at her tilting my head a little. "What's the surprise there. Obviously I don't care how hard they get, that just means we have to work more harder." I smiled. She eyes widen in shock.

"Elizabeth." she muttered.

"You know me; never give up!" I shouted, but this conversion sound like a prep talk in the tone I used. Jackson appear wrapping his long arm around our shoulders walking between us.

"_Never give up_? Wow Elizabeth!" he laughs.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay sir laughs-alot what are you doing here? I thought you had first."

"Yeah Yeah but listen up, people are started to make freak bets on people." he announced.

"Let me guess who's going to fail or not." Tamra asked knowing completely what she said.

"Yep. And I got my money on you Elizabeth."

I raised an eye brow feeling upset at this."Your betting on me?" I muttered sourly.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing ya know. Seeing how smart you are."

What a suck up he is at times! If he thinks that he could just bet on me and telling how smart I was well... it's sadly working.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I huffed.

"Cool, so don't fail all right." he was about to leave when I said "Wait only one condition; you have to split the profit fifty fifty."

He looked at me in disbelief. " That's not fair!" he yelled.

"Huh, fifty fifty, eh?" I mumbled. "Hum." I squeezed my lips together like I sucked on a lemon or something while thinking how to solve this problem. Soon had the answer.

"Jackson your absolutely right! Fifty fifty is unfair."

"Thank you for seeing my-" I soon cut him off quickly.

"That's why I made it sixty to forty!" I grinned.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Right. Seventy,"

"What?"

"Eighty," I crossed my arm on my chest. "I'm going to go higher you know that if we don't agree on something."

"Okay, okay." he waved his hands to make me stop. "Let us make a deal then I get eighty and you get twenty. Deal?" he raised his hand in front of me, waiting to shake it. I just pushed it aside.

"Um, no. Here it is I get ninety-five you get five." he looked at me terribly confused.

"What happen to eighty?" he complains.

"The more we argue the more lower your part will be." I threatened.

"Fine I take my bet back."

"Okay fine with me." I began to walk again. "But I could always bet on me and still not fail. _Fine with me with all that money, counting it over and over and over not see it will end-"_ I was soon cut off by him grabbing my shoulder turning me to face him.

"All right I'll do it!" he huffed. A grin shaped my rosy pink lips.

After the exams I thankfully did not fail and Jackson won his bet.

"Here." he muttered sounding a little annoyed. There in his hand was a stack of bills wait for me to grasp.

I swiftly swived the money from his hand. "Jackson, your not mad at me for getting most of the money.?" I asked in a puppy sad tone.

"No I'm just mad at you for no reason...of coarse I'm mad at you!" he shouted.

"Well too bad!" I shouted right back.

"Here you go Elizabeth." a light hair boy gave me more money. I grabbed it said my thanks. And after that more and more boys and girls came to give me more money. Soon the area around Jackson and I was clear in five minutes. I turn to him he had a _I can't believe it_ expression.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at my 'winnings'.

"Oh...well...while you weren't looking I kinda betted on me." I admitted, knowing how guilty I look in his angered eyes.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted so loud that birds started to fly out the trees and building.

I swanged my book bag over my shoulder and waved Jackson Good bye before zooming out of there like rocket.

When I was a good far distance I soon heard him wail. "Elizabeth!!"

And I just laughed. Out smarting him once again. Um funny.


	8. What Just Happen?

It's annoying that being in public minding your own business, when everybody is just fixated on you until having a creepy chill crawling up your spine.

Weird; yes. Creepy;yes. Normal;no. My guesstimate is; coming to the market isn't in my favor at all as you will understand later on.

Went to the candy shop today and bought rosy and myself some candy. As I was sucking on some mint chocolate, making it swirl the delicious mint and chocolate melting in my mouth enjoy the delightful flavors making my brain go furry. I then heard a crashing noise. I turn my head swiftly around seeing a huge pick up truck diving out of control in my direction. I need to get out of the way until I caught my foot on something. Trying to get it unhooked hearing my heart rate quicken wasn't helping at all. The truck was about to hit me. All I could see was the light of the head-lights of the truck.

Suddenly a dark figure gasp and lifted it in the air seeing the diver not wittiness what was going on. Soon the truck was throw out the way into a stone wall where there's wooden box packages. The dark figure held me tight in a protective way.

Boom!

Goes the truck exploding into a firey pieces in heat, ash, and death. I turn my head to gasp in shock to see my saver was none other than Alec. He looks at me in disbelief then got up walked off and disappeared into the shadows.

_Man what's up with people those days? _I screamed in my head.

After witnessing what just may happen to me was unbelievable!

"Elizabeth!" I heard Cle shouted along Joey right beside him. "Right you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered.

"No hell your not okay." Joey hissed. This shocked me a little I've never heard him curse before except when he's very upset. He grabs my arm and drag me to my mother to check for injury.

At the hospital, my mother and Rosy did double checks to make sure I was unharmed. When my mother told me that I could leave, soon saw a man that had burns all over his body and leg had a pure white bone broke though his flesh, blood drowning his broken burned skin that looked to be sworn like thousands of bees had attacked him at once and his face was missing some small chucks of his visage the rest was burned like bacon. I was already grossed out at the first sight of this, usually it takes a second or third to feel the anxious in the pit of my stomach. But this was a whole lot worse. The other man who was carrying the older injury male across the room lay-ed him on a metal table. As always, my mother and Rosy went into action to heal this very damage man. My mother told rosy to get the some snow for the snow treatment on his burns. Just like Rosy she obeyed her at once, running outside to get a bowl and scooped with it ran right back. My mother gently place the white icy snow on his arms and legs for starters, seeing how terribly burned they were.

The man moaned in relief.

"Don't move you are still well burned. My daughter and I are treading you as fast as we can possibly do," she assured him. He moans in response. And that was a good thing I guess that least he's still alive.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" Mother called and I immediately snapped my head to her direction. "Would you take the Young man to the living room while Rosmai and I work."

"It's Alex." he corrected her.

"Of coarse. Elizabeth would you take _Alex_ to the living room while your sister and I work."

I nodded. I turned to walk through the halls into our cosy common room. I told him to take a seat on the couch. As for me I sat in the little love seat when my grandfather or father use to sit all the time in the cold seasons by the fire. It felt awkwardly quite between he and I, not saying anything at all. Not a peep. It was so quite that I could heard them working by hand with the snow treatment.

"So, your mom is a healer. Cool." he said.

"Thanks," I mumble. There was silence again. I hear them work still hard and long as Alex tapped his long tan finger on the arm of the sofa.

"He's my uncle." he finally spoke up. I looked at him with a quite expression. "It was a good thing I heard the crash or he'll probably could've died." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I nodded. He looks at me with his gray lonely eyes trying to understand.

He sighs and gets up looking outside though the window when it was starting to snow again.

"Listen, you don't know me and I don't know you. But I do know this." he started still looking outside like something dangerous is out there. "Your Father... his death was no accident."

I narrowed my eyes. "So it was murder."

"Yes, you are probably wondering why I'm telling you this." he said acting cool. Like a hot shot.

"Actually, no. Since everything around me is getting stranger at the second, might as well go along with it." I shrugged. He stops and looks at me crossing his arms on his chest leaning on the wall.

"Your're not what I _excepted_ to be." he admitted.

"I'm sorry to here that."

He sighs. "It's fine. That just means your calmer with news than most people are." he shrugs.

I popped an eye brow up. "What news." I asked while he studied my expression. Walks over to me and says.

"Have you _ever _had a secret, that no one can know about, not even your friends or family?"

I stared at him. "No." to be honest I haven't kept a sercret from neither my family nor my friends. I know it sounds stupid, but my mother demands the true even it is hard. So yeah I'm like a fast food restaurant _honesty twelve-four hours day_.

"Well, sooner or later you may or not may. But if you were smart stay away from that from kid." he warned me.

I could feel my expression drop. "He's not serial killer, is he?"

He laughs a little. "Kind of." he replies.

"This is not fu-" he snaps his head towards the door scaried the hack out of me.

"What is?"

His lips tighen together. "It's complicated."

I was about to say something when he just stormed out of here without warning. Hearing the door shut loudly making everything in the inside rattle.

Before long Rosy bolted down stairs seeing me just standing there like dead weight in the middle of the living room.

"What happen." she question.

I shock my head back to planet earth.

"What happen?" she repeated herself.

"I don't know." I answered.


	9. The Truth

_**Author Note: I'm Terribly Sorry I Hadn't Been Putting Author Notes On Lately, So I Apologetic Again. I'm Just Informing You That If You Get Confused By This ~V~ Or This ~X~ That Basely Means: ~V~= Back To The Beginning Of The Story, Also ~X~= Another Person's Profile.**_

_I had no idea! All the years! All the Lies! Everything! Maybe there is more to the world than meets the eye._

~V~

"Freshour! Freshour!" shouted the Professor. But I was still in a sleeping stage.

"Hey Elizabeth, todays' lunch is fish lasea." Tamra whisper in my ear while I was still drooling on my table-desk thing before I jumped right on the bat on my feet.

"I'll eat it!" I shouted. When I noticed that I was the full attention of the class. Hearing the Professor clear his throat making me turn to him.

"It seems you didn't get a well enough sleep, eh, Miss. Freshour?" said the Professor.

"Well yes, I'm sorry I made it so obvious." I apologized rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed at what just happen. Professor. Gongle gave me a creepy icy glare before hitting me with his ruler.

"Extra classes!" he shouted.

"Ouch!"

I sighed as Tamra gather her things in her book bag when sun was setting.

"You know," she finally spoke. "Maybe it isn't a good idea for you to stay up all night long." she said while stacking few pieces of papers then put it in her bag.

"Thanks for that advice, little too late for that you think."

She sighs "I'm just saying." she put her book bag over her shoulder.

"Wait," I called. She made slow stop turn to me.

"What?"

I clapped my hands together. "Would you please stay with me, oh pretty please." I pleaded. Going over the top with the 'pretty please' thing.

She huffs "Sorry Elizabeth can't do."

"Some friend you are." I mumbled.

"Elizabeth do you want my honest opinion... well I bet you could manage an another hour in school." she explains.

"Don't be so right about that."

She giggles, "I'll see you around."

I laid my head on the brown wooden table-desk "See ya,"

Hearing the door click shut, I soon fell asleep.

Later on, I waken up it seems to be dark out, so I walked out the school grounds. Feeling confusion swimming in my head.

_What did he mean?_ I thought as his words flashed in my head.

_"Have you ever had a secret, that no one can know about not even your friends or family?_

_Secret? _That is the word that haunts my mind. _Secret?_

What am I suppose to know? Or not?

As I walk through the cold streets I found myself walking near the old stoned staircase that leaded my old home easily. There, down the staircase was Steven. Looking quite painful right now.

"Hey Steven!" I called waving my arm in the air. I took a few steps down the staircase. When he hissed.

"Don't! Stay away!" covering his face with his right hand like trying to avoid see or smell something. I took a couple more steps down. "Stay away!" he tried to say but sound like he was choking on something, maybe food perhaps.

"Hey Steve are you choking." I gently touch his shoulder when he literally smacked it away. And can't tell you how that physically hurt.

"I told you to get the hell out of here!" he growls.

It took me a few step back to regain my strength to fight back.

"Listen here buster! I don't know what the hack is your deal but you better get over it!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry just go home already." he looks at me with deep dark pitch black eyes that meant danger. Now I'm worried.

"Steven-" I was cut off when he suddenly appear behind me.

I gasped "How did he-" I then felt a tickling sharp pain sliding down my neck. Feeling a thick warm liquid trickling down my shoulder, but he soon licked it off.

Now, fear...fear struck me like a bolt of lightning like that feeling the sharp pain of teeth piercing into my flesh.

_I had no idea! All the years! All the Lies! Everything! Maybe there is more to the world than meets the eye! Everything clicks in now, now I know that... Steven is a vampire!_

**_To be continued...._**


	10. A Story

Feeling his teeth piercing into my flesh as pain rounding in my neck...almost like a fire. It felt like he was draining my energy along as he feasted on my blood. Soon feeling dizzy at the lost hemoglobin in my body, but I had to stay strong.

"S-Steven." I whispered trying to get him to release me. He does. Taking a few step away from him then turn to see... his eyes were blood shot just like Alec's!

He looks at me in a despair and ashamed expression. "Elizabeth." he mumble, at the moment as he spoken my name I then saw his mouth and his neck covered with my blood. Fear, swallowing me whole as I stare at the eyes of a killer.

_He's eyes are the color of blood. _I thought. Staring at blood color eyes that looked to be hungry. Well I'm not food in others cases, but technically to him I am.

"Steven..." I chocked as blood started to gush out slowly. I try to stop the bleeding with my hand, soon it was dripping through my figures.

"Elizabeth." I looked to the side... there, was Alex walking towards me and block Steven and I with his tan body. May I mention that he wasn't wearing a shirt just pants, but no shirt? Is he nuts! He's going kill to himself!

"Are you all right?" he asked me not taking his eyes off of Steven. I kept staring at him. At his bare chest that was making me blush a weak pale pink in my cheeks.

He looks at me swiftly back to Steven, as I remember how Steven attacked me and I couldn't let that happen to Alex. I shook the thought away then quickly went in front of him to shield him with my body.

"Stop it Steven before you kil-" Darkness soon took me...

~X~

As I shield Elizabeth I later on asked. "Are you all right." No responds. Just silence. I looked quickly to her seeing she wasn't in planet earth anymore I focus on the blood crazed _bloodsucker_ looking at her_._

Suddenly she went in front of me trying to keep me away from this 'thing.' She then said. "Stop it Steven before you kil-" she then blacked out losing balance. I caught her just in time before hitting the stone hard ground. I picked her up Bride-style.

"You need to control your thirst more better... Now tell me, is Elizabeth's blood that delicious?" I asked in a solemn expression.

He then covered his face with his hand in sham.

I left him to himself but as I walked a good distance then saw a young girl hooded in a body sized cloak. And I knew it was another bloodsucker.

~X~

As Alex looked at the place where Steven had bit me on the neck.

He then sighs.

"The bleeding has finally stopped thankfully for that...However, it's pretty deep. He must've bitten you with all his strength. But lucky your not dead or a vampire that's all it matter." he explains as he looks at my crying face calmly.

"Elizabeth, does it hurt?"

I wip the tears away. " No- I mean not anymore it does." I admitted.

Going though the first aid kit finding a skin color bandage, ripping the paper pack and pulling the seals to the sticky part of the bandage places it on my neck.

"Are you scared of what he is?"

I looked at him in disbelief.

"N-no." I sighed seconds later. "But I'm afraid of what he'll become." I looked at my hands in my lap.

"I see... listen your so called 'Steven' you know and love is a goner." I gasped. " Sooner or later the Volturi will destroy him. It's only a matter of time." he confessed. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks.

All I could hear was silence in the house, now. Just silence

Looking up I saw Alex staring at me hard trying to understand something.

"Alex..." I finally spoke.

"Um?" was all he said.

"What are you?" I couldn't help but ask, after all I'm curious! Since there's vampires maybe there's other things too.

He rub his neck and got up walk over to the window in my room staring blank outside. I walked over to him and grab his hand gently.

"Listen Alex please tell me. I've fear creatures like Steven...but knowing now what he is...it makes me seem pretty stupid of being afraid. Please tell me?" I pleaded slowly. Holding his strong big hand with my smaller ones.

He sighs walks to my bed and sits at the edge of the end. He pats the other side next to him let me to sit next to him.

He sighs before beginning his story.

"First off you must know how we came to being enemies." he takes a deep breath then began.

_"Long ago when a time there was no blo-er, vampires. Our homelands were peaceful and save to other neighbourly allies we hold as friends, but a twisted man thought it was the time to an uprising against my father and people. However my brother Jaisin found this little rumor of our neighbours going to war with us. My brother and father had a hearing about the theory of us looking into a war with all his trusted and loyal acquaintance... well not so loyal. Lord Radoia who happens to be working a evil organisation to gain power over my father's land. He had a twisted mind in my view. But my father was a fool of thinking he was a friend after he murdered him..._

I gasped in shock. He's like me; with no father. For somehow I thought maybe we're the same after all.

"Alex I'm so sorry."

He shrugs. "Doesn't matter anymore to me at is."

"Oh," looking down with a sadden expression I could feel his gaze on me. "Could you continue your story please, I want to know more."

"All right then,

_After my father was found rotting in his secret garden that my mother use to go in everyday before Jaisin and I were around._

_Although trying to make the pieces fix was hard on others and I new at once it was murder so did my brother._

_Later on the road, my brother was crowned king of Loria, Spain. I know for a fact that you can't find it on a map it's too well hidden._

_So anyways not the point, my brother made war with the other lands and sadly we're the ones losing; not them. But he just kept going and going not seeming to stop._

Alex began to laugh at something that I wasn't getting at all.

_"_It's was funny how unstoppable he was.

_you must know before he died in battle he told me this 'Never give up little brother, that is the key to victory.'_

_And back then I was the leader of the army by that time after his death, so to make it short I called some friends to help us out and totally killer our enemies without blinking. So yeah Lord Radoia was mad and summon the demon of hell and agreed on a deal to trade his soul for immortally to kill us all. So you know the rest. Alucaxam! Vampire...so he comes back, kill some of us, we retreated, he made an vampire army, and we make a deal with the wolf demon and of coarse alucaxam big, giant, and hairy-_

_"_Wait a minute! Your a werewolf?" I asked in confusion.

He sighs " In horror movies then yes." he answered. "Can I finish?"

I nodded.

"Thank you,

_So we came back and killed Radoia and most of his newborn army (there like to call themselves when their new at being a bloodsucker.) And so on and so on. Some got killed and some escaped. Blob blob blob._

_And then that's when the Volturi came in. You see over a century after we defeated Radoia we came to know that there's a bloodsucker coven in Italy called the Volturi. We went down there and we fought, little blood there and some body parts here, alot of fires and so on._

_As a final conclusion, we had a deal. If we' shall kill one another... well let's just say it's not going to look pretty. We had made peace yod yod yod._

_The End."_

I stared at him awhile then said. "Wow! That's some story!"

He nods. "Yep. It's all true." he assured me.

"How old are you?"

"If I tell you that I guess I have to count the years I've lived and you'll be nearly eighty when I'm done." he laughs.

I rolled my eyes "Okay, okay I can take a hint. If you does mind I'm going to sleep." I announced pulling the covers over me.

Alex stares at me, put his hand on my forehead then remove it soon after kisses it gently.

"Good night Elizabeth, sweet dream." he said in a musical way.


	11. Steven

The old clock tower boom through Volterra as it read four o'clock.

Walking around town with the endless streets that never came to a stop.

While I was walking, two things were on my mind; Steven and vampires. Thinking of his name makes me rest my hand on the place I was injured a couple nights ago.

_Vampire: A thing that takes a human form on the outside. And what is it in the inside? _I thought.

As my head was fill with question that seem to be endless I came to realize that I was in front of the Volterra castle.

Staring at it with worry as I remember Alex's words.

_"I see... listen your so called Steven you know and love is a goner." I gasped. " Sooner or later the Volturi will destroy him. It's only a matter of time." he confessed. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks._

But I can't imagine them killing him, just by 'one' bite. It's stupid really how poeple over-acted. I just hate it!

I took a deep breath and knocked twice before a light hair woman answers the door.

"Yes?" she looks at me sweetly.

"May I come in, please?" I asked nicely

She grins. "Of coarse you can." she answers.

"Thank you."

She stands aside to let me in, to walk to a very beautifully moved room. With old fashion furniture that looks to be in the 1700s and beautifully paints painted on the ceiling. Angels looking down on me. The woman close the large door with a high pitch creak to it that fill the room. She turn to look at me and I knew her being a vampire she would want to have my blood to feed on.

"So what are you doing here, around people like _us."_ she smiles as she passed me.

"I'm here to see Steven."

She froze at once turn to see my serious expression.

"Why do you want to see him?" she asked.

So he is alive?

"Because it's none of your business." I answered.

"I'm just asking nicely, you don't have to be rude." she growled.

"Really I thought you be use to it by now, but I'm afraid I've mistaken."

"Shut it human!" she snapped.

"It's so rude to call someone 'human' even though they have a name you know."

If I didn't know any better, I think she was going to murder me right here and now.

I sighed as she hissed at me dangerously.

"So anyway, there's another thing I'm here for as well." I admitted.

She raised a perfect eye brow.

I sighed again. "I'm also here to thank Alec."

"Oh, I'm not going to ask if there's chance you'll be sassy again."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm not sassy." I mumbled.

"Sure you are." she said as she began to walk up to a large marble staircase.

"Are you taking me to him?" I asked. She then gave me in a 'Duh!' look

"Yes." she answered and began to walk again along me following. "By the way, who gave you that bite mark?"

Looking at her in shock I put my hand over the place where the bandage covered Steven's bite mark on the side of my neck. It was gone! Like that!

She sweetly smiles holding out the colored skin tone bandage in her two figures. "Was it him? Who bite you?" she questioned, well it was like statement than a question. I looked down to my feet still my hand was still resting on my wound.

"I see... well then tell me what are you to him."

I snapped my head to her, when she was suddenly in front of me by a foot.

"What are you to him?" she repeated. Staring dead at me with those crimson eyes of her making me still, so still it was making my muscles go rigid. Was this a trick? No this is real.

"I've known Steven all my life, he's like an older brother to me." I admitted.

"I see, and why so do you want to summon Alec at this time of day? It could be dangerous for you." she pointed out well mostly a threat. But truly I indifferent that, what may happen to me. I know for a fact that I wasn't afraid of Alec nor Steven.

"Because I'm indebted to him and that I will repay him back in the near future."

"Is that so. It would be better if you offer your blood to him- every drop. Yep. Best way."

"My blood?" I raised an eye brow.

"Oh yes, to repay him with that it seems pretty fair." putting a hand on her waist. "Because now your blood belongs to Alec at this moment. That is why you must take care of it like it was a precious token. However that bite mark doesn't belong to young Alec..." my muscles started to loosen as she was getting in my face. "You cannot let anyone else have it, not me nor even young Steven. No one." she explained.

I tighten my hand into a fist before I could punch her I hissed. "You little freak-en hus-" I was soon cut off when Steven out of nowhere held my fist to block my punch. "You want some too!" I shouted. But he doesn't answer my comment. Instead he stares at the beautiful woman standing in front of us looking scared as he gave a motionless glare. Out of nowhere he seriously bitch slap her on the side of the cheek. If I knew any better I think I heard a crack or whatever. And I hope it was a bone she needsit learning how unintelligent and creepy she _is_.

"How dare you say that to her, even though she maybe indebt that does mean she'll repay him like that." he said solemnly when she when on her knees.

"I'm sorry, forgive me."

"Get lost!" he hissed still keeping a solemn expression.

She nods. "Yes sir." soon she was gone leaving us alone.

He gracefully turn to face me "I'm terribly sorry Elizabeth about that displeasing greeting." he apologized.

I shock my head "N-no it's fine- I mean..." I soon trailed off when he lay-ed an hand on my warm cheek.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed on these kind of things. Just be yourself... 'for a little while' don't go into any conclusions. You are fine the way you are, actually I prefer the_ warm _Elizabeth not the other that is cold everyday. You are perfect as a fragile human." he said as his 'now golden' eyes soften. I cold feel the blood rush in my face making a reddish pink color.

Putting both of his hands on my shoulders. "You know that I'm not going to be around much longer in life now. But I' shall visit as soon as I can." he turns me to the direction of the door. "You shouldn't come here especially not alone. It's too dangerous. If you were harmed I'll never forgive myself." he kisses me on the forehead and push me out the door, seriously! As I heard the door slam I stared at it for a minute before realizing that he called me a fragile.

"Wait minute! What does that mean? You calling me weak?" I shouted know he could hear me completely. "Steven Kellen! Did you just call me weak. How dare you!"

Next time I see him I'm going to kill him, if it's the last thing I do!!!


	12. Memories

"Isn't this lovely then, my famous stuffed tomatoes are compete." Dan sang-ed as he took the stuffed tomatoes out of the oven. To be honest I've never thought that a man like him being in a hospital for two months; that he was so full of energy, unlike his nephew.

As he was rumbling about the food he was making, Alex then cover his face with his right hand in embarrassment. "About two months of recovery and he's back to normal. If I didn't know any better I say he's gotten more worst than you." he mutters.

"What was that?" I growled

"Nothing. I think I liked him better when he was in the hospital." he mumbles more looking at the ceiling.

I sucked some air after I ate my first fish puff then I smacked him on his brainless head. And let me tell you this; smacking a werewolf on the head isn't the best idea 'ever.'

As I hissed in pain he scratches his head. "What was that for?" he asked

"Just shut up! Your lucky that my mother was there to heal him or he would be dead!" I snapped.

"She's right Alex! Without her gifted angel from heave as a mother to heal my severe burns and injuries I wouldn't be here!" he sings daydream about my mother. Soon came back to his senses while pushing back his glasses as his wavy dark brown hair smoothen as he became calm now. And shoots right back to Hyper town. "And I will never want to leave you Alex! Are and always like a s-" he was cut off when Alex slam a fist on the table as it breaks in half. Dan saves the food from hitting the ground. I can't tell you how taken back he was like... hum? Well I know this sound really silly but imagine an anime man in extreme groofy shocked like you see in anime shows... yeah that shocked.

"Don't you go there! I may was raised by you, but you are not my father!" he shouts.

I glared at him "Hey cool it buster!" I snapped. "What your deal anyway?"

But he looks at me with those gray eyes of his; not now stormy gray color. He calms down a little sighs most as a huff. Then he storm out of there as he slams the door shut. Dan looked at where he disappear behind the door seriously of the cover of his eye. Silence was left in the room.

"You shouldn't put up with that." I finally spoke up. But he pushes his glasses up a little.

"I know, but he's the only family I got... well my family are mostly dead and some live far away. So he's correctly the closest family I got." I shoot my head to him as he place the food on another table.

"You see long ago before a war was constitute you must know Alex's father was murder in the making of a twisted man."

"Yes I know he has told me once." I assured him.

"Oh, did he told you that his mother was killed by his own younger sister?"

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Well a long time ago his sister Dia was a newly fresh werewolf, very rare for a female to become werewolves, very. So one night my sister got in the way as Dia was going to attack young Charl for something unintelligent he said to her. After that Alex hasn't forgive her so that is why she is cold and indifferent. But you must know, that werewolves' emotions are our weakness also the key to transforming as well. Be warned, don't stand too close to one when there becoming there wolf form... or you could get badly hurt or even worst."

"I see..." I trailed off as I remember when he first old me he was a werewolf in his legends of history.

"Well I better get going, thanks for the lunch Dan." I waved him good-bye before jumping out the window.

As I ran I couldn't help thinking what Dan had said.

_So his sister killed their mother? But it wasn't on purpose, why be so distance?_

Then it finally clicked in,

"He's been hating himself not her."

Now I know that I shouldn't be punishing my mother for my father's death. She couldn't help it... I bet she would if she could. Now I know I should try to make a relationship with her not block her out of my world. One day I may need her and she would be the one to help. Right I need to build up an relationship with her for now on.

While I was looking for Alex I then heard a child crying. Following the sound of the weeping child I then jumped a few staircases when I saw a little boy alone in middle of nowhere.

"Hey you all right kid." I said bending to his level.

"N-no." he sobbed.

I felt pity in my mood seeing him all alone no one here with him.

"Where your mother?" I asked.

He snuffs "Gone... home..."

"Really did you get lost and somehow lost-ed her?"

He nods.

I put my figure on my chin. "Well then... I guess I have to take you home than." I smiled.

He looks at me rubbing his eyes. "Really?" he said in his innocent voice.

"Really." I promised.

As we walked for an hour he came to a stop as we reach a broken down warehouse.

"Is this it?" I asked. He turns to look at me calm and sweet.

"Thank you for taking me home I don't know what I do." he says as he grabs my hand.

"Your welcome," I was about to leave him with whatever he calls there a 'house' when he grip didn't loosen at all, but it got tighter and tighter by the second.

"Little boy that hurts! Ow! Stop it! Please!" He brings my hand inches away from his face. Suddenly his brown eyes turn into a light shade turning to red! Not any crimson! As his ruby eyes transform his face looked like a breast as he open his month showing his bare teeth.

Then I screamed...

~X~

As I walked down the street seeing happy laughing kids playing tag. I couldn't help remembering my mother's last words.

_Feeling tears slip down my face, looking down at the woman who given me love, life, and relation. Now seeing her dying in my arms makes one tear dripped on her cheek._

_"Why are you crying child... you're apparently an adult now. No need to cry dear." she muttered as her gray eyes soften._

_"Mother!" I shouted while grabbing her hand tight afraid to let go._

_"Do not cry for me, it was my decision to block your sister's attack to protect your brother... don't cry child... As a mother it is my duty to protect my offspring, that is my fate..." she trailers off brushing her icy cold hand against my hot cheek then she noticed her palm and figures were covered with her own blood. "However... my fate is sealed now..."_

_"Do not say things like that!" I said choking on tears. She looks at me softly._

_"Do not fear what may happen to me in the near future... good-bye my little Alexander." sho close her eyes and into a painless sleep._

I snapped back to planet earth when a little girl bumped into me making her fall on her butt.

"I'm sorry-" I put her on her feet.

"Forget it." I turn and walked again.

Suddenly I hear a high pitch scream. And I knew it was Elizabeth.

~X~

I ran as fast as my legs carried me.

Soon I was in a old open square that seem deserted.

I then heard the child's laughter echoing through the walls of the buildings. I looked up and saw the child standing at the edge of an building then leaped after me as it brings it's shape claw to strike me. Quick thinking, I grabbed a mental pole to block it's attack. Pushing me back into a brick wall I saw the mental pole was broken in half.

Finding somewhere to hide. Wait! What? Me hide? What the hack! Why am I thinking like a scaredy cat? I should- No I'll did myself killed... but.

I then heard the child's laughter right behind me.

It laughs once more. I try to punch it, he just caught it with his hand twisting it that was beginning to hurt.

I hissed in pain.

Suddenly the child release my hand and backs up quickly.

I turn to see what it is that had it scaried. Whatever it was it was powerful.

At the blinding light as sparkes appeared. The sparkes fade as it made it's way away from the sun's rays.

Now the person in view. My eyes widen as the sight of the beaitful ruby eyed Alec.


	13. Weird Behavior

As the creature was caught into Alec's deadly stare, fear struck it's expression. For some reason it was scared of him, he had _power_ all right!

"You hurt someone precious to me... and that will not go unpunished." he glared hard at it as it stepped back. Alec covers my eyes as I suddenly went blind and deaf. I didn't know why but I felt warmth that made my body twitch as cold touch brush against my body.

Later on, I open my eyes seeing that my vision has returned along with my hearing. All of the things of me being a hunter my hearing is the most important of all. I didn't know what was going on and that freaked me out a little, but I would never admit to anyone.

As I looked around in my room that was dark, telling by the sun has set. I then smelled something sweet almost too sweet. I turn my head to the direction where it was coming from I then saw the beautiful and handsome Alec sitting in one of the chairs be sided my desk that I do my homework on.

Staring, just staring at me with those crimson eyes of his, staring dangerous at me in the dark glowing with curiosity.

"You finally woke up." he said.

I nodded. "How long were you here?" I asked.

He stares at me even more. "For a while." he answer.

"Oh."

He stood up walked to me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. And clearly my mother and Rosy are gone to the hospital to work the whole day and also Alex gone when he stormed out of the house like that but not to worried he always comes back, Dan...not so sure but glad he isn't here or he would burst through the door like a bull if he found out what happened this evening. So yeah it's just me. I know you would go; Oh yeah, No parents!Woo!

Well not so much, that you have nothing to do. So yeah lame. Not anymore until now!

He stares at me harder, trying to understand my blank expression. Man he's got a problem at staring! I think it's his hobby. Well...I think.

"Now, tell me what are you're thinking." he finally spoke up.

I blushed at his words making me look guilty like I am when lying to Tamra or someone else.

"Um... Just thinking of my family." And that was the most honest thing I could think of. Well, I was thinking of my family and also friends a little. But that was the closest to be true.

He kept staring at me again. Like; waiting or studying until I spoke up. I wish he stop doing that! It's getting annoying! Serious!

"Um... is there something matter?" I asked.

He sighs. "No. Not at all." At that I started to wonder what was going in his head as his beautiful feathers studyed my eyes carefully.

He suddenly stood up and walked over to the window pushes it open.

I raised an eye brow in confusion while studying his actions. I think he sensed me staring at him that's why he glanced over to me and leaped through the window.

I yelped 'Stop!' running over to the window seeing he was gone, well not gone, gone, just now leaving kind of gone. I then saw a suddenly flash of pale white in the road. And now he was Gone, gone, gone. Why do I keep on saying gone too many times? Huh? I don't know. But oh well!

**Author Notes: I'm Sorry This Is Short, But The Next One Will Be Coming Soon. I Promise. And Also Sorry This Is A Very Weird Chapter For You.**


	14. Kidnapping, The Volturi, and Jane

Today was different actually. Because today I was outside washing, drying, polishing and sharping my hunting weapons as people waved fearfully at me. I think it's because they see my hunting weapons, so not to make a wrong move on the _hunter girl._ Yes that's what the boys and men call me in the market just to tease me. But, I just playfully punch them in the arm, smile and laugh. But in the inside I wanted them dead. Okay not really but it's really annoying calling me 'Hunter Girl' The girl who hunts day and night! Ha! I seriously beat the living crud out of that person who announced that to the whole world. Okay maybe just the market, but that's close to the whole world. But seriously that caught on quickly so I was annoyed for a good three months or so. So yeah.

As I was carefully wrapped in a dark ugly green color clothes, place them in a mental box. Next to an very old pick up truck that I used when I was going on a long hunting trip in the mountains. Well I could do that on foot, but this seems easier.

While putting my hunting gear into place I then heard a loud thump coming from the roof of Old Dal. Yep the old boy has a name. It was my great grandfather; John Freshour. Who was in a fixing cars business, also he taught my grandfather, grandfather taught father and of coarse taught me. And I'll tell you being the eldest child of the eldest child you have to know 'Everything'. And when I say 'Everything' and I mean 'Everything'.

When I weirdly turn myself to see what was going on. And guess who it was? You guessed it right: Alec. Jumping on the roof of Old Dal. As he jumped off of him landed gracefully on the ground. I then grabbed a wet cloth throw-ed it at his face. But he soon caught it as it was going to hit his face in a few more inches.

He looks at me smirks at my annoyed expression. After that he pretends to look hurt.

"What was that for?" he asked in innocent voice like he's done nothing wrong. And I bet to differ.

"Don't do that!" I hissed.

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"And what's that?" he asked, keep pushing his luck.

I huffed a little getting angry. "Never mind."

"Okay then... You. Me. To a party." he ordered. And at that I can't believe that he just order me to go with him.

I raised an eye brow.

"What?" he asked in confusion. "You don't like parties?"

I raised my eye brow even higher.

"What?" he said now getting annoyed.

"You. Just. Ordered. Me." I said through my teeth.

"Did I..." He trailed off to la la land and this is really annoying the fire out of me.

"Would you like to go to a party that my 'family' are preparing tomorrow." he asked so polite.

"Um..."

His expression dropped. "What?...Don't tell me. Your busy that day."

"Well... yes. I'm going hunting tomorrow. Sorry." I said knowing how guilty I look in his eyes.

He smirks. "Well then," He said while closing his eyes putting the side of his figure curled into a weird circle shaped. "I guess I have to kidnap you then." Before I could response to him. He then through me over on him back and began to speed towards the castle.

I didn't know if it was just me or he ran faster than a plane or a jet. If that were possible... It felt like I stupidly stuck my head out of an airplane in six thousand feet in the air. But he is a vampire after all!Ugh! At this state, anything is possible; even Tinkerbell from Disney could pop out of my television screen and casted a spell with her glittery wand on me. Wait! I don't want that to happen! And that means I'll go nuts... well, too late for that.

As we arrived, well I think we have. Alec looks back at me.

"Hey you all right?" Knowing me yeah, but not so sure about right now.

"Yeah I'll be fine just gave me a minute." I said still latched to him. He gently puts me on my feet, but soon failing the gravitation on my body that felt a hundred pounds on me.

After of deep breathing, I soon collect my thoughts and balance. Trying to get up I could feel him lifting me up onto my feet again.

As we walked through the halls that seem endless. I then catch-ed a whiff of something delicious. He leaded me to the kitchen I think. The room was ten times bigger than mine at home!

In the kitchen there was a gorgeous woman with powdery pale skin, fair hair, and crimson eyes. And it looks like she just got done fixing something along with her friends in the room, now cleaning there mess. She then noticed that Alec and I entered the room. She smiles at me.

"Hello dear, So glad you could sleep over tonight. We absolutely adore guest, it's a real _treat._" This made me think that way she said treat. Wait! I am the treat! I'm tonights' dinner? Oh Jeez! Why me! ...Oh why me, really why me?

Her face soften in a serious way when I had a worried expression while I latched on to Alec for protection. And I don't want to be dinner, especially not tonight that is.

She raised an eye brow, suddenly busted in light laughter. Her laughter was like wind chimes in my ears in a sunny windy April day. "Don't worry about that dear. I'm sure nothing will happen." she assured me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Sulpicia. This is Athenodora, Chelsea, and Corin." She glanced at each woman with pride in her voice.

The one named Athenodora came swiftly towards my way and gave me a not so warming hug if you would expect. But it was okay I guess. I heard her taking a sniff of my shoulder and I serious zoomed backwards. Like a car turned in reverse.

This took her back even Alec was. He had a _What the hack! _look. And totally embarrassed myself.

"Um.. Ha, it's okay I just got a little freaked that all." I admitted. His expression smooth-en.

"I'm apologies it's...just... you do smell _delicious_." She said with a smile. And that I'm not-never going to let go of Alec as long as I'm here.

"Let's get you out of here." He mumbles in my ear while his cold breath tickles my ear. Can't help but feel relief at his word.

"Wait!"

_Oh-no._ I thought. Holding him even closer to me than before.

"Elizabeth we made you lunch, if you're hungry that is."

"Um... Yeah of coarse."

"She's already ate." He admitted.

Then I heard a loud high pitch twisting noise. Like nails clawing a chalkboard. But it was a mental cooking tool that was twisted and broken in half. This freaked me out alright. And that's when I start to babble like an idiot.

"I'm sorry- I k-know that you guy don't eat. A-and if I knew-I wouldn't-"

"It's very kind of you." Sulpicia muttered.

I nodded.

"Okay... let's get you out of here." Alec mumbled.

As we're going to exit the room the women waved good-bye to me.

So anyway, Alec and I kept walking like before in awkward silence. Until he suddenly stopped.

"What?"

He looks over his shoulder says. "I know you're there, so cut it out."

There I looked where he was looking. Then there was a small person covered with a body sized cloak.

"Jane this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is my sister Jane."

She puts her hood down and nods at me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said and she looks at me in disbelief, calm, and shock expression all mixed together. She looks at me then her brother.

"Nice to meet you too." She mutters.

Okay skipped so what, after meet Jane I don't want to go into detail how the rest happen. So yeah.

Anyways I was in my 'room' while Alec had gone to talk to his 'master' about something important. And clearly I was no fool, I knew it was about me. So why keep secrets? Ugh! I hate it when people are hiding something from me! I absolutely despise it.

So all what has happen with:

1: Alec serious kidnapping me to go to this party.

2: The ladies in the 'Volturi' kindly making me lunch and also trying to take a nibble on my neck why don't they. They'll probably enjoy.

3: Meeting Alec's twin sister in person. Hum, great.

Anyway back to business,

Later on, I started to wake up (yes,yes. I fell asleep.) by the feeling the present or should I say presents. I fluttered my eyes open until my vision came clear. There I saw the three women, Felix, and Demetri hovering over me.

I then screamed and somehow rolled out of my queen sized bed. Hitting the stone hard floor, I yelped in pain as Felix snickered at my almost heart-attack.

"Wow! Is she always this clumsy? I would of thought that Alec would pick a non clumsy type." He whispers to his buddy with a creepy look on his face staring at me.

So I grabbed the closest thing to me and throw ed it at Felix's no good face. But sadly he caught it in time.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "It's bad enough that I'm forced to stay here by my own will and that doesn't mean you can walk right in while I slept! Would you stop staring, it's rude!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, he never told us that you were this emotional." Felix said.

I rolled my eyes.

"All right we'll just leave you to your thoughts then. Oh by the way, the party is in three hours. Okay bye." Chelsea told me as she was making her way out, the rest followed.

I was all alone now thinking of her words that my brain refused to translate.

Suddenly it hit like lightening.

Looking at the clock and read 9:00 p.m.

How the hack was I asleep that long? I don't know! Ugh!

It was almost midnight. I was ready but I had nothing to wear.

"Sorry Alec I guess you have to start the party without me." I muttered to myself.

"Nonsense." said a familiar voice. Facing the owner of the small innocent young voice. Jane. I wonder what she was doing here to be walking by my door to say hello or something. Who knows.

"I got you something that you'll need." By that I thought I would never think out loud when vampires are near. Does vampires have super hearing like Superman? Maybe. She place a beautiful red dress that is body length. Perfect! Just way I like it!

I go to the bathroom and put it on, came right back out seeing Jane holding out some shoes. I slip them on when she started fixing my hair gracefully and carefully.

She sighs at her wonderful work. "_He's_ right you do have beautiful hair."

"What?" I turn to face her.

"Nothing. Well, I'll see you at the party." At that she walks out of the room leaving me alone.

Alec and Jane were at the entrance where the guest will arrive. Jane was by my side. Weird?

"Alec!" A high pitched squeal boom through the room, that literally hurtmy ears. Out of no where a red-head zoom to him giving him a hug being lovey duly. "Hey Alec. I missed you, along with those good looks of yours."

I couldn't help feeling a vein pop on my head being disgusted by this. The red-head noticed me in the background with Jane while she was loving on her twin brother.

"Who this?" she asked suddenly making a interesting look on her prefect.

I was going to introduce myself but Jane beat me to it.

"Elizabeth. She's my 'big' sister!" she squealed in excitement. My expression was a mixture of confusion, more confusion, and disbelief. Th red-head narrows her golden eyes at her then to me. But surprisly she smiles wide.

"Please to meet you, Elizabeth. I'm Soria."


	15. A Kiss?

After a while the party started to be really boring... and I thought all vampires know how to party, at this case I stick to Jane like glue like she told me after I was introduced to Soria. Man she's creepy! About an hour ago she started to sniff all the places I've been and let me tell you that's really, really,really annoying...times two

While we made small talk with the guest I somehow lost Jane into the crowd as I try to follow her to another group. When I was scanning for her, someone approach behind me, I then heard a high beautiful voice.

"It's amazing, how we could gather like this." Soria said suddenly. And I noticed that she was sipping wine in a crystal clear wine glass. She noticed my staring when she asked.

"What is matter? Does something bother you?" She asked quickly, worry flooded her face.

"It's nothing." I answer when my visage started to heat up. Gosh I hate that when it does that! Why must I be a terrible lair? If there is anyone, I mean 'Anyone' out there to explain the whole concept of how someone people blush when they lie then please, please tell me why!

She looks at me in 'I'm not buying it.' look, but soon she smiles getting the man who was serving wine. In my view I think he is the 'wine'. She places her old wine glass on the round dark tray and picks two new ones. She hands the glass to me as we walked around the... I think it's the ball room.

"You see that man over there." she pointed at a pale, crimson eyed, and dark haired man along with a young girl that looked to be in her early twenties.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, you see that man is engaged to that girl over there. Probably got threaten to marry him." She took another sip of her wine.

"Oh." I said trying to sound fascinated at this.

"Yes." she nodded. "Matter-in-fact, I felt most terrible for the poor girl."

"Why does she have to marry him."

"I think it's a family thing, I guess." She answered.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You mean..."

She nods. "Yes, their related." I couldn't believe what I just learned from her at this minute! Maybe in the human world it was wrong to marry your relatives, so yeah back in the day you could. But I guess that doesn't stop a vampire family to end that tradition.

Two females entered the room seeing Soria they had giant smiles on their faces.

"Soria!" They squealed.

"Hey! What's up!" she squealed along with them making me think that I was in a preppy cheerleaders movie. Suddenly dragged by the shoulder across the ball room. And that happens to be Jane. What a relief!

I noticed she changed into a black wavy short sleeved dress, and her hair still in a bun the way I noticed she wore most of the time I've first met her.

"You were lucky I got you out of there just in time." she said.

"Why is that?" I asked. She leaned in to whisper something, but didn't caught it with the roars of the crowd that surrounded us. And also I have to admit that I wasn't listen so that was my bad. Hey it wasn't that I didn't want to listen to her... it was just that I saw Steven who was sitting surprisingly sitting be side Alec at one of the tables close to the marble wall where a giant glass window that had a wonderful sight of the moon. And it was a full moon indeed.

As they watched everyone having a good time at the party. Couldn't help but noticed that most of the girls were hovering over them like may not hovering over their heads like a normal UFO would do in alien movie, but come on shoulders are the closest thing to a head. I started walking to they direction not even thinking of leaving Jane behind. I guess she didn't noticed or did she... oh well.

The funny thing is that when all the girls were all over Alec and Steven their somehow had a 'Please help me!' look on their grave faces. I kinda giggled at that. So i sort of helped them. I just did my 'The most annoyingway to tick off other girls to get away from.' And I'll tell you it works every time. I came up to Steven sat on his lap and throwing my arm around his neck to spice it up. Man I can't explain how this always works but this takes all of them back. Now let's just say I so did they a favor.

As all the female vampire left the guys alone, Steven then sighed in relief. " Well look at you all dressed up like your going to a ball, when I first saw you I thought you were Cinderella for a minute." He joked while nudging my arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha, ha your so funny."

"Glad you admitted it." He laughs. I slapped him on the head playfully before saying "Shut up you idiot...so make yourself useful and get me a drink." I order as I jumped off his lap to let him stand up.

"Well of coarse my princess." He bow respectful.

I rolled my eyes as he left to obey my wish.

"Do you practice that everyday?" Alec asked going all smart with me. Gosh I hate that!

"You could say that." I replied.

"Really I -" He was soon cut off when Soria appeared out of nowhere trying to cuddle with him. Poor Alec. But hey it was also funny how her red hair was rubbing on his face making him look absolutely annoyed.

"Hey you." She said in a lovely voice.

"Do you have something important to do?" He asked while his eyes brow began to twist.

"You know what, I do. Thanks for remaining me." She said finally getting off of him. "Bye." She blow him a kiss and walked to her friends.

Alec sighs in relief. "She won't leave me alone."

"I'm sorry."

"If Aro offers her a place. I swear I'll be in hell and I wish I were kidding."

I couldn't help a small laughter escape my lips. "That's kind of what Jane put it too. Only a bit different." He raises a beautifully shaped eye brow.

"What would that be?"

"Can't tell you, it's a girl thing." I stated sticking my tongue out.

After a while he just stares at me.

"What?"

"Can I have a kiss." He asked so suddenly I could feel the blood in my cheeks making me flush a dark red.

"No."

"Why not."

"Because, you just can't kiddnap a girl and making her go to a party by force also expect a kiss after all that!" I explained quickly.

"So your saying is if I never taken you to this party would you consider to kiss me." He mutter.

"You mean kidnap;"

"Whatever you wanted to come don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Sure, but anyway would you?"

I huffed. "I don't know okay!" I snapped.

Every since that Alec and I had never talked again after what happen tonight.


	16. conditions

It was weird that Steven disappeared last night without anyone knowing where he was, and that I was worried. The night Alec brought me home my mother and rosy were still in bed not worrying where I was. Usually when I'm not home before ten I swear mother puts a search party all over Volterra, but no they were sleeping in their beds than going crazy to see if I were okay. Uh-huh yeah, great family they turn out to be.

It was morning, and I was doing a delivery to Jackson's house for the game I killed early this morning. When I get to his house I saw Ruby his mother wash some dish. She saw me coming through the window, wipe her hands dry and walked to the front door to meet me.

"Good morning Elizabeth, how are you of this fine morning?" She asked sweetly.

"Wonderful, thank you."

"You're welcome dear." She saw my game bag filled with her order. I hand the bag to her and she smiled. "Thank you very much; this will make a wonderful dinner for the boys."

"Well I bet with all your seven boys it sure will."

"Yes indeed."

Ruby is one of the people I look up to. Because when she was a few days giving birth to Monno her husband abandoned her at her time of need. My mother was there for her. Ruby and my mother were the best of friends including my father. So yeah that's how Jackson and I became friends.

Anyway, Ruby thanked me and gave me hot tea for pay, so I took it and gulped it down even though it was really hot. Not the smartest idea every, but at least I got the teacup to warm my chilled fingers up. I said my thanks and gave the teacup back to her, said goodbye. I was going to tell her to say hi for me to Jackson, but I thought that was unfair knowing he's still asleep. So I bit my tongue just walked away.

I took the long way home. Not wanting to bump into someone I didn't want to chat with. In Volterra everything was gossip. So you can see why I don't want to hear about that kind of stuff.

Walking to the front porch I just then thought about my shoes right when I saw mud tracks behind me.

"Don't worry I'm taking them off." I assured her. She laughs weirdly like something was wrong. But I thought it was my mind playing tricks in me. That's when I noticed she was pale as a newly made sheet. She looks as if she seen a ghost. And I worry that kind of things about her.

My eyes widen. "Is Rosy all right?" The question was to sudden, but I just wanted to know that the safely of my little sister was all right.

"She's fine, out to your grandma-ma's house." She told me. And that my body was flooded with relief. I took one more look at her shaken self. To be honest I really dough this has to do with my Grandma-ma. But the way her behavior was going I say something more than Grandma-ma.

When I passed her. She whispers "In the office." The feeling of her breath made me shiver. I took unsteady steps toward the office where my mother does me work on and rosy doing her homework in. But they had no right, no right to be in there! I mean is this our home so we made the rules.

When I was front of the door someone open it to let me in. It was Felix. He let in me, slowly letting his hood fall a little giving me a playboy wink. But Felix wasn't the only person in the room. In fact four other hooded men were looking at me weirdly. However someone was sitting on my mother's fancy roll up chair. You can't believe how that tricks me off! The man turns the chair around along with him to face me.

"Good day young Elizabeth, my name is Aro."

I was completely flabbergasted. Who the heck he thinks he is the queen- king of England. I don't know. But the next time he comes, he better call first that appear randomly whenever he wanted too.

Aro noticed my expression was beginning to look real strange. Maybe he thought I was thinking at the wrong angle at this surprise. If not…Well I don't know, so there.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here?" Aro said.

"Yes." I answered quickly.

He looks at Felix. Felix nodded in respect and left, soon the others followed. As the door shut Aro began to speak again.

"I have a problem, . " Aro said. "A problem that I must deal with immediately."

I felt my throat tighten.

"What problem?" I asked.

He frowns. "Well, you see your_ human_ and you know too much of our world-"

"I barely know anything." The words appeared out of nowhere. I quickly covered my month. Not too sure if I could trust myself what might come out of my big month. Plus, wrong move and this man could actually kill my whole family. That scared me.

I looked up seeing his paper pale face and his milky red eyes were calm. I was about to apologize, but he beat me to the punch.

"Yes, I agree. You know _some_" He nods. "But knowing _some_ is too dangerous_. So…"_

I sighed. "Let me guess I have to pay the prize; like me dead?" I knew in the bottom of my stomach something like this was going to happen.

He suddenly busted into laughter. "No, quick the opposite, young Elizabeth. I'm simply giving you an 'offer'."

_An offer_ I thought. Okay now I'm confused. I thought you had to a vampire with a gift.

"Um," Was all I could manage to say. Well what was I suppose to say? _Um, sorry no. But that's all right you can kill me and my family no problem_. I don't think so! There's no way I'm going to endanger my family nor friends.

As a conclusion I sighed. "All right I'll join you. But only few conditions." I assured him.

He nods. "Yes what are your conditions?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and spit it out. "Number one, I don't want any harm towards my friends and family. Two, I get to stay in school. Got to have me education! Three, I get to do whatever I want. For example: stay up later, make calls, wear whatever I want and so on, so on. Four, I can still been out in about whenever. Five, No way I'm sharing a room with anyone. Six, better not be anyone coming in my room and having a midnight snack or coming in watching me while I sleep that just creeps me out. Seven, No one being rude to me. Eight, I can visit my sister and mother whenever. Nine, I get to say whatever I want. Well I'm going to add a random one since I hate odd numbers. Ten, I can be with whoever I chose." I suddenly thought of Steven. How his beautiful pale skin twinkle in the light and his golden eyes began to shine as pure gold. That was the one thing I look forward too.

"Well I agree on some but we can change a little of your conditions." He stated. "First, of course no harm will come to your family and friends I assure you. Second, yes and no, you can go to your human school. But you must at least not go to the beginning and the end of your school week. Third, no. Only some you can do. Fourth, you can be out. But you must return at eleven. Fifth, Yes. Sixth, no harm will come while you sleep. Seventh, I'm not quite sure, but I'm sure everyone will love you. Eighth, yes you can. Must be at on cloudy day or keep one of us by. Ninth, not bad language. And tenth, yes you may, but with friends or some such." After he was finish he almost sucked all the fun out of everything. So anyway I just agreed to get this thing over with.

We got all my things into boxes and stuff. And about ten minutes everything was packed. My mother was studying Felix and the others way too much. Like she was looking for something wrong about them. I knew she didn't have an enough time to. It was about time to leave when Aro already went in the black limozeen waiting for me to get done with my goodbyes.

My mother was holding Rosy close by her, while I saw toe's body hanging down in Rosy's arm. He was just glaring at Aro's dark figure in the limozeen. I guess he knew what was really going on here. Besides my sudden moving. You know he's a very smart cat, I have to admit. Anyway back to me hugging them tight to my body. I let go went in the limo. As we drove off I was feeling real anxious at that point. My palms began to sweat.

"You know, you're the first one in a long time to… should I say 'come quietly.'" He chuckled amused at his joke but I didn't get the punch. "Well, anyway. We are not done with our little deal."

"How so?"

"First you must become one of us."

"That's it?"

He nods.

I sigh loudly. "…All right…"

At that my life was done for.


	17. Pain

The night was quite-silence for a long time. But there was this very annorying _Ping…ping…ping _at the window.

I try to ignore the annoying noise, but it got louder and louder. When I finally had it I walked to my window to unlock the seals. There! I saw Alex standing in his cut up shorts.

"Alexander?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey. I'm coming up." He announced. I back away from the window. He swung himself with some object and made a clear landing. Also I have to admit he looks extremely handsome with a whole six pack of ads on him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He answered back. "Come here." He pulls me into a hug. He was so warm-burning hot. If I didn't know any better I say he's a hundred degrees or whatever!

He let's go of me soon after.

"What are you doing here, Alf?" I asked.

He inhales deeply. "Your mother told me what happen this morning. And I…" He paused. "… I had to see if you were all right."

What? Is he insane? He came all this way to check if I was all right? Man, he's totally insane!

He was going to hug me again, but I push my fist on his torso.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Crossing my arms on to my chest.

"I already told you."

"No. What are you doing here?" I repeated.

He sighs. "I'm here to bust you out of this rat hole." Alex admitted.

"Alex no!" I shouted not meaning to. What if he got caught and they killing him because of me? What if my mother and sister pay the price of my disappearace? The thought of Alex, Lily and Rosey being hurt… well it makes me want to grab a gun and shoot myself on the head.

"Why not?"

There was silence. I push a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Because they'll kill Lily and Rosy, Alf!" I can feel the tears stabbing my eyes but I refuse to let them go. "So I'm staying." I turn to go to my bed, but Alex tugs my arm.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" He growled.

"I don't care!" I hissed with anger. "You can't protect me from everything you know! Things have to happen! Things you cannot protect me from! And you know what, I'm actually looking forward to becoming one of them! Say what you want to say, but all I'm going to do is stay here!" I didn't know I could ever get this serious in one night although he seems to believe my every word.

"Please! Elizabeth don't become one of _them! _You don't have to change a single thing about yourself. I can protect you, Lily and Rose. Please I'm begging! Don't become one of them!" He looks at me like a broke puppy.

"Sorry Alex." I whispered.

He let's go of me.

"Then you know I can't protect you. It's not worth it." He assured me.

"Then I'm glad." He looks at me in disbelief for a short moment. Suddenly he jumps out of the window, and soon he was gone.

The next morning I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes." I responded.

"Elizabeth, Master Aro wants to speak to you." Said Felix.

"All right." I replied. I heard light footsteps disappear in the echo of the hall. I stood up from my bed, standing in the middle of my room for a little while but I soon had to get dress.

When I got to the throne room I noticed that it was Aro, Caius, Marus and I were not alone. I felt anxious.

"You want to speak to me?" I asked.

"Yes." Aro said sitting on his throne along with the other two looking like kings. "It appears that-" He was soon cut off by Marcus?

"We believe that we should wait, until you are older." He finish Aro's sentence.

"Yes." Said Aro. "Something odd current last night. We believe that we must take immediate action at once." As he was done speaking the bon doors suddenly flew open Demetri and Felix walking in when I noticed they were dragging a person in. A gasp nearly escape my lips. It was Alex!

I was stun. But why is he still here? What happen last night when I was sleep? Did they catch him? No. They couldn't, could they? Aro walked over to Alex.

"My, my. Alexander it has been the longest time. How's your family?" He asked. What? Why is he being friendly? Come on, he's got him by the throat at this point at least let him go!

"Fine. Just let go of me!" He hissed.

"Of course." He waves them to release him. So they did. But Alex was still on the ground. "So what are you doing here? I thought you would be at home for the next hundred more years but I dearly mistaken."

"I'm here to take the girl back!" He hissed through his teeth. Suddenly I was on his back. We were about to run out of the throne room but Felix caught us. He got hold of Alex's neck and pushed him back in along me being thrown like a rag doll! How rude! What am I chop liver?

As I was about to hit the ground Alec caught me and set me on my feet.

There was a blur as they fought quick and fearless, but Felix grab hold of Alf soon reflected his move and swung him around and around until he released his grip. When Felix flied through the air landing on the marble floor Alex appears right front of him and promptly punched him leaving a giant hole on the floor, but thankfully he dodged his attack with no problem. Felix had a chance to take Alex by both arms twisting them. He flipped making a weird round-over move but it got Felix, grabbing him by the neck and pushed him into the wall making it break in millions of piece. Alex turns to face me. He suddenly stops dead in his tracks. Then made a weird noise like when an animal is in pain. He fell to the ground starting to uncontrollable shake; soon screaming by the torture they were giving him. Watching him made me want to blow my head up at this second.

"Stop! Stop! Stop hurting him! Please! Please! Stop it!" I shouted. Aro looked at Jane.

"Jane, that's enough." He said calmly. Finally there was silence, I was flooded with relief, but it was too soon to call it save. Alex ran up to Alec and I. Just as he was an inch from me, Alec then kicked him in the chest with incredible strength. Demetri suddenly appears along with Felix both held him by both arms and Aro walking towards him. I could just see it now.

Aro slowly reach for Alex's head with such beautiful and grace, he held him carefully like he was a newly born child. Suddenly his grip got tighter and tighter then he twisted his neck with unbelievable force that made a loud snapping noise. There Alex lay cold and dead drown in his own blood.

But that was just a part that _could_ happen. However my theory was coming true after all.

"Please! Please! No! No! Please! Don't!" I screamed.

"Kill me! Turn me into a vampire! Lock me up for until the end of time! I don't care! Just don't hurt him!" I cried the top of my lungs. He tells Demetri and Felix to release him and walk over to me with a strange look on his pale white visage.

"How peculiar, you would give up your human life for this…" He paused "…to protect him from harm."

In some cases yeah. Although see someone I love being harm, it kills me in the inside, I rather die than see that.

I swallow hard "Yes."

"Then it seems that we can't decline your request."

I nodded. "Just make it quick all right." I whisper.

"Don't worry my dear you won't feel a thing." He assured me with a warm smile. He began to raise his hand high up the air, starting to look like a claw than a hand but I kept my ground and stand where I was. I was scared. So scared I thought my heart was going too exploded out of my chest. But I accepted what was going to happen to me in the future. I became a vampire, Alex is save. When he was ready to strike I heard

"Wait." I didn't need to look to see who that was; after it was Steven!

"Ah, Steven you have returned. "

"Yes." He answered.

"How was your hunt?" He asked.

"Wonderful thank you. But…" He began. "When I left I never excepted that Elizabeth would be here when I came back." He said giving Aro a dark glare.

"Yes I agree. Please let me explain."

After Aro was done explaining the whole situation how they somehow found an enemy on their home grounds that they must take immediate action. Steven nods

"I understand. But why is Elizabeth here? What has she done that you must take her away from home?"

"Because she knows too much of our world." Caius stated. I almost forgot him being there with all the crazy going on here! Man I like to jump out of my skin when he spoken up.

"Yes but-"He was soon cut off when Caius said.

"We don't need a very idiotcy fragile human girl to be blubbering about us! That will not happen I swear!" He growled.

"I would never-" Steven silenced me.

"You're absolutely right Master Caius, she would indeed." He assured him.

What? Huh? Wait what was he talking about? How would I tell some random person that _these _people are blood sucking, always wake at night, garlic haters, never cross a bridge vampires! Really how would I explain that to a person without them thinking I'm crazy? Really how!

You couldn't believe how long my mouth was hanging wide open when he said those words. Does he know me any better? Does he?

Steven cleared his throat. "So you were about to change her."

"Yes." Aro answered.

"Well, didn't you say that you plan on waiting Correct?" Steven stares at him for a short moment.

"Indeed." He agreed. "However it was her request she becomes one of us to save this…" He paused again gazing at Alex. "…From any harm. Althought I must say what is your bond with… Alexander? Will you do me the honors?" He asked holding out his hand waiting for me to grasp it. So I obey his wish, when he touched it, it seems he was in la la land or something, but I started to wonder what was he doing? Why did he want my hand in the first place or is this a vampire thing? I don't know but I hope I know real soon. Right now I'm confused as ever.

Aro then comes back to his senses.

"How strange, I barely see anything." He turns to Steven. "I wonder… if you would be so kind to give me your hand young Steven." Steven looks at me then gave him his hand.

I gasped.

Once again he was in la la land or whatever it was but I'll tell you I was really curious what was going on here.

Aro then comes back to his senses again with a strange smile on his face.

"I see, she is very important to you. Fascinating." He looks at me with strange eyes. Eyes that meant anxious.

"Now you know everything. So get it over with what you need to say."

Aro looks at me again with that look on his face; it was starting to creep me out. What was so surprising that Steven known about myself that I didn't?

"You will indeed make an actual intriguing immortal, Elizabeth." He brushes few strands of hair away from my face.

"Naturally." Steven corrected.

Aro nods.

"Essa contina me di un qualcuno lo tempo fa." He whispered to Steven and I.

"You may leave now."

Steven and I nodded; we run up to Alex and literally dragged him out of there.


	18. Party?

Alex was lying in bed in his 'new' room watching TV. And I was just sticking around, keeping him company.

"Gosh it stinks here!" He complains.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Not getting what he was saying. He then changed the channel again.

"'Cause your little bloodsuckers stink to high heaven." He mumbles.

"And you smell it because?" I try to make my voice sound like I could care less, but the way he said _bloodsuckers_ it just ticked me off. It isn't fair to call each other names, but it does across your lips lot these days- or it always has been. However I could think of millions of names that would lead to _werewolf _but I kept my mouth shut.

"You don't smell it?" He questioned. Studying my expression with ridiculous imaginative force on his face.

"No." I muttered. All I could smell is the sweet scent that alone remained you of honeysuckles. If that's what he's preferring to then yes. Then why say it smell bad? Is he trying to be a big jerk or is there something that I'm not getting.

"Sorry I don't have that special sense of smell like you werewolves and vampires do."

"Well yeah." He crosses his arms on his chest. When he found something good to watch, like one of those funny shows that tries so hard to make you laugh but never succeeds. I began watching the ridiculous characters slapping each other with dead fish. One, I think it's gross to be slapped senseless with a dead animal. But why fish? When one of the characters slip and fell I heard Alex laugh. I stood up and went to the kitchen, leaving him to himself when I came to the kitchen to get me a glass of water, right after I turn the faucet off I heard.

"Wants some ice with that." I nearly jumped out of my skin, but it was Steven.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just want to see if you would like to take a hike with me? If you like?"

"Oh." I said taking a little thoughtful sip . "Okay I guess." I put my glass in the sink.

"Great, I'll see you in a few minutes… Oh you might want to change first; I heard it's going to be chilly today." He stated.

"All right." I said.

I got dress quick and put on a jacket to keep me warm, but I forget I left my shoes in Alex's room. He's going to be mad after this; He just hates being left behind, especially coming from me.

I sighed and walked real fast got my shoes, however when I was got in front of the door I heard.

"Where you going?"

"Out." But that was the wrong thing to say, especially to him. He narrows his gray eyes at me.

"I can see that. But where?"

I bite my lip. "I'm going to spent time with a friend." I admitted. And it was true Steven is a friend, although he wasn't convinced.

"With who?" He raises an eye brow.

"Oh just Steven that's all."

"That's all. Then I'm coming." He began to stand up

"Oh no you're not. You're still hurt after what happen a little while ago." I told him.

"So."

"So, I don't want you to make yourself even worst." I said pushing him to sit down. "Don't worry I'll be fine." I assured him. I quickly walk out and met Steven outside. It was a little chilly today so I was glad I listen to Steven's advice.

After a long hike up to a stream that leads to a small river, we then decide we took a break. I found a good spot to sit on some green moist moss. Soon Steven joined me.

"So," I began. "What was Aro doing back there earlier today?"

He inhale and exhale loudly. "He can read every thought you ever had by touch."

I stared at him. "So why couldn't he barely read me? -I mean is there something with me?"

He laughs. "Elizabeth, it's quite the opposite. You see he thinks your fascinating how he can't read you at all."

"Oh." I began to twisting my fingers around, I usually do that when I'm nerves. And I was.

"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with you, I promise." He promised.

"I have another question."I announced. "Can you tell me everyone's superpower?"

"You mean gift?" He corrected.

"Right."

He was quite for a while, probably in deep thought going over what he was going to say.

"I guess, since you're in the Volturi it wouldn't matter much." He said. "Then yes."

"Okay, I want to know if Caius or Marus have any special gift or something."

"Well Caius doesn't, but Marcus does."

"What is it?" I asked.

"He can see bonds or relationship."

After a good ten minutes Steven explain everything about everyone… Well except some people.

"And also Chelsea and even Marcus are very fascinated by your mesmerizing abilities."

I narrowed my eyes. "How so? I thought their gift was seeing bonds or untying them."

"Well yes…" He began. "…you're very easy to love. So my theory is that they never or haven't seen in a long time seen such a bond between two completely different races."

How could they be so fascinated by a weak fragile human like me? What's so special about me really? What do I got that totally got their attention?

He sighs. "It appears the whole _imprinting_ case on poor Alexander's shoulders is not going too well." He muttered.

I nearly choked on air. "What?" I exclaimed. I don't know about this _imprinting _process is but I do know it has to do with werewolf stuff.

"Oh nothing."

I huffed loudly.

Steven suddenly stood up scanning every inch of the area for a moment. Then inhaling deeply snapped his head to my right. He stared at it and even glared whatever he was glaring at.

"We have to go." He ordered. Not taking his eyes off of whatever was there. All I saw was nothing.

"We just got here." I complained.

"No comments!" He hissed. Suddenly he was carrying me.

"Steven what's wrong?" I asked. I don't know what was going on here but Steven was pretty upset as it is.

He began running. To be honest it felt as if you put your head out of a rocket. The feeling of the air in my face took my breath away along my hair wiping my eyes making them burn.

When he stopped I almost was about to vomit my guts out.

"Stay inside." He warned me.

I ran fast through hall by hall trying to find my room. But somehow everywhere I go it seems everything looks the same. It's drove me insane how I can't just simple find my way though until accidently bumped into Heidi.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" She asked.

"…Nothing…" I panted.

"Are you sure?"

"…Yeah…" I said. "So what are you doing?"

"Well I'm trying to get ready for the party since you're asking."

"Party?"

The word hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know there was a party today.

"Yes. We're celebrating your joining."

"Me? You can't be celebrating!"

"What's so wrong having a party in your honor, Dear?"

I could think a couple reasons, but I was in no mood to argue.

I shrugged. "Just don't like parties, I guess."

"Don't worry you'll love this one!" She assured me. She began to push me to my room getting me ready for _my _party.


	19. Death

"Elizabeth!" Soria squealed. "I can't believe that your in the volturi now, congratulations!" she said while she gave me a lung crushing hug.

"Soria...can't...breath..." I said trying to grasp for air.

"Ops, sorry." She relesed me. I sucked in as much oxygen as I possiblely could fill my lungs.

"That's enough Soria!" Jane snarled. She stared at her with narrow eyes, soon calm.

"Well I'm not going to harm her." She assured her. But I couldn't help noticing the way she spoke her words, it was as if she was lying. However her eyes are a golden color like Steven, but when she sees me and with Alec that golden color turns to a stronger shape like a bright orange almost like her hair, even when she moves them it looks like they were flames burning out of control.

When I was being congratulationed by our guest, suddenly Steven appeared at my side.

"Guess who's actually wearing a suit and tie?" he whispered in my ear.

"Who?" I asked

"Alexander." He said.

"Really?" I asked searching for him, soon found him near a large window. He does look homesome. But he had a disgusted look on his face. That's when I remember that werewolves have a strong sences of smell. And he did mention that vampires and werewolves hate each others scent.

"Also I want you to meet some very interesting guest." Steven told me.

I narrowed my eyes.

He began to lead me to a group of people. But the most I have noticed of them is that their eyes were golden like Steven's. At first we walked up to a couple, the man was pale and beautiful along his brozed hair, also the woman was pale and beautiful too however she had very long brown hair. Longer than mine actually, that's not common at all for me really, I've never met one person in my life that had longer hair than I do. Her's reaches to her waist and me only a couple inches off.

"Elizabeth, this is Edward Cullen and his wife Bella Cullen." He introduce.

I looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Their vegetarain."

I raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Do I have to draw a map to you?"

"It will help." I said sarcastically.

He chuckles once "Well they drink animal blood instead of human."

"Oh." I respond.

"Also I want you to meet their daughter Renesmee."

Bella stepped aside letting a girl come to my view. She had beautiful broze curls, lovely pink cheeks and a great fashion sence.

"Hi." She greeted. It was surprised me the way she spoke it sounded so normal. At this state I need normal.

"Hi." I replied.

"So your the new member of the Volturi?" She asked.

"So your the newest Cullen?" I asked right back.

"Well it seems that way." she chuckled. Steven than puts his hand on my shoulder, I then looked at him.

"How do you know them?"

He hesitated. "Well..." he began. "...when I was a newborn... my thirst was out of control. So I have heard about the Cullen being vegetarains at first I thought that there was no hope for me, but anyway I still came to them for help. And so they show me how to become a vegetarain, also they are basely my heros." he explained.

I looked at him for a minute and then something clinked in. I can survive on animal instead of human! Maybe I don't have to worry about a thing of killing my mother and little sister! Maybe I can live my life without any worry!

Edward nodded "Yes, but it may seem easy at first however once your a newborn it will be very hard yo resist." Edward explained.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Elizabeth why don't you and Renesmee go chat a bit while I talk to Carlisle?"

"Sure." I shugged. I turn to walk away from Steven as Renesmee follow me.

After a while we talked, laughed, and exchange jokes. I like Renesmee she was a great person and I hope we see each other again. Also I had so many questions about her and her family. But I put that aside for later.

"So you have a phone on you." she asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Can I have your number so we can keep in touch?"

"Sure."

We then exchange phone to one another, putting our names in too. When we were done we exchange each others phones.

"Okay, so I'll will text you as soon as I can." She assured me.

"Cool." I said. We began to walk again, but as I walking by suddenly something grabbed me by the shoulder and hide behinde a mable pillar.

"You know you shouldn't be with vegetarains their not good for you." I knew that voice better than anyone. It was Alec of course. His ruby red eyes glistened in the dark as they watched me.

"And you know this because?" I questioned.

"...Their just not good company." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure they are." I muttered sarcastically.

"It's true." He replied.

_Yeah and I was born yesterday! _I thought. He was being stupid I swear, why would they hurt me? I'm no threat to them? So why be over-protective? Or is it...

I stared at him for a moment as he was finish talking.

"What?" He asked.

I didn't speak, still focus on his beautiful face.

"What is it?" He asked again brushing few strands of hair behinde my ear. The feeling of his cold hands made me shiver a bit.

"Um..."

"Elizabeth?"

"Your kinda beautiful." I said still staring at him. He study my expressions as if he was looking for something, he then cupped my face with his icy cold hands as his face got closer and closer until we were inches apart from each other.

"You really think that."

I swallowed hard. "Yes." I answered. He then started to move forward as our lips were about to touch he soon stopped. He growled annoyed.

"Crap, I need blood." He hissed. It took me second to translate his words in my brain. As he was about to leave me I quickly grab his arm.

"Your not going to kill anyone are you?"

It was a stupid question to ask especially asking Alec.

"Well yes but it is the nartural cycle of life." He stated. I stared at him in disbelief. How could He, taking away an innocent life? How could he even think of drinking human blood? Why? Or how? Does he understand me with human life? Does he even know I hold human life precious to me? I couldn't let Alec kill an innocent person! So I walked through the ball room and then leaded us to the kitchen. Lucky there was no one in there so it was me and Alec alone.

"Listen I don't know if you know this but I-" I was soon cut off.

"I know, I won't lay a hand on your friends and family. No need to worry." he assured me. I felt calmer, but that wasn't the case.

"No, I'm not talking about that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what were you talking about?" He asked.

"...I don't want you to kill an innocent person out there..." I hesitated. "So I rather you feed on me. After all I still owe you."

"For what?"

"... when you save me from that... thing that day." I reminded him.

"I see. But you shouldn't repay me with your blood Elizabeth, it's not worth it."

I rolled my eyes and turn to the kitchen counter grabbing a steel sharp knife. "Your saying that now but later on you may take your words back." I said as I let the sharp end of the knife cutting through my flesh on my wrist as my blood came floating out.

"So take it!" I shouted. He looked at my bleeding wrist when the blood started to dip on the stone floor. He watched it for a moment when it began to started to make a tiny puddle.

"Elizabeth... don't..." He looked away and turn to grab a dish towel and took me to the sink to wash the blood away. When my wrist was clear, the rest of the blood was still going down in the drain Alec then rip the towel in half wrapping it around my wound. He tied it careful and swiftly. When he was done he looked at me with pitch black eyes and I knew he want it, want it so bad but he kept his strength so he wouldn't hurt me.

"Next time think before you act." He told me. He quickly wrap his arm around my waist, but the feeling of his arm on me like that it kind of made me freaked out, okay not freak out freak out, it was just that... honestly... okay I'm just going to spit it out. That's where my tickle spot is. So basely when someone touches me there I kind of freak out. There was this one time when Rosy was like three or two well she found my tickle spot and I acciently hit her on the arm for that. So she started to cry, mother came in wondering what was going on and father sitting in his love seat reading the newpaper. I guess he wasn't that worry about us since there was no broken bones or any blood. Anyway that's not the point..

"Okay let's get back to the party."

I nodded in agreement.

We walked out of the kitchen together into the ballroom, when we're about to enter the ballroom his hand slips down and reaches my hand. He quickly kisses my cheek, let's go of my hand and walks away.

Steven found me soon after standing in the middle of the door way. He asked me what was wrong, but I just simply said nothing is wrong. I know he know that something was up, but I could never admit that, so he let's it go and soon takes me to one of the tables to sit and rest. He pulls me a chair to sit in. Staring at Steven's beautiful face as he watches everyone having a wonderful time. Looking at him made me realized something that never came to mind. I noticed that Alex was standing a little strange. He then covered his mouth walked swiftly out of the room.

"Excuse me." I said running after Alex. When I was in the middle of the dance floor I was suddenly blocked, Demtri stood there in front of me with his hand out waiting for me to take it.

"May I have this dance?" He asked politely. I shook my head no.

"Sorry!" I respond. Running after Alex again.

Meanwhile when I was trying to find him, his trail leaded me towards the countyard fountain. Seeing the swan statues spitting out the crystal clear water where the view of the full moon was so clear. Suddenly I heard heavy breathing on the side of the fountain.

"Alex?" I called walking towards his balled up body. Leaning foward brushing small strands of hair away from his face.

"Alex?" I repeated. I started to get worried that something was wrong with him.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered.

"Yes?" I answered. He suddenly wrapped his strong arms around my body, his grip getting tighter and tighter, now making me grasp for air.

"Alex? You okay?" I tried to ask. Feeling his body got hotter and hotter, like he was on fire or lot more worst.

"Alf, you okay?"

he hisses in pain. And this started to scare me!

Trying to make his grip on me loosen as I wriggled my way out! But there was no use I couldn't break free. I understand what was going on here is that; Alex his upset or something and that I had to do something fast. Quickly I did the first thing that came to my mind! I leaned leftward too fast that didn't hadn't a chance to hold my breath when we hit the icy cold water when I open my eyes I saw Alex had come back as the water shock our bodies. He narrowed his eyes in sadness. But I smiled. He relese me and we swim up to the surface gasping for air, suddenly we heard a loaded gun click! I turned swiftly. There! I saw a long dark hair man with a 45 handgun pointed to Alex's direction.

"I see the beast in you is getting out of control. That's dangerous business, even for you." The man pushed the tip of his hat with his right thumb. Showing his ice cold blue eyes of his.

Alex looks away.

"You know what the punishment is... and that is death!" he snarled.

What? Huh? What in the world is going on here? Who is this guy? And why does he want Alex dead? Well whatever it is he isn't getting him!

"...Hum.." He hummed in question as I held Alex in a protective hold that made him and Alex stared at me as I glare dangerous at the cloaked man.

"I will not let you kill Alexander! You may plan on killing him, but I will stand my ground to protect my loved ones from no matter what who comes to harm them!" I yelled making my hold tighter around Alex not breaking my stare from this man that threats to in danger my loved one.

He stares at me a moment before speaking motionless at a grave tone.

"Foolish child. The so called loved one you hold so dear is none other than a monster. And also my adorble little student." He admitted.

I gasped.

"Cut out the old memory lane crap! I don't want to think of the old days anymore... Eclipse!" He growled through his teeth.

"Fair enough." He answered.

"So what are you here? I thought you gave the whole killing werewolves thing up?"

"I did, until I discover that I could kill vampires and werewolves too." He explained. I stared at him in disbelief.

"So killing Alex isn't your only target?" I asked grave.

He nods.

"Your not getting him nor anybody?" I yelled not meaning too. Well I sort of meant it, but still.

Eclipse just glared at me.,

"Well then... die with him!" he shouted as his gun fires.


	20. Funny Rumor

~Back to the party~

The Volturi were utter confused by Elizabeth's weird behavior just moments ago.

Suddenly a gun fires echoing through the castle of Volterra making everyone looking alarmed.

"What is that?" Chelsea asked confused at the sound of a firing.

"I don't know." Afton answered.

A suddenly breeze blows through the ball room with the scent of blood. The guest inhale deeply at the enjoyable breeze.

"Jane and Alec come with me. And everyone else stay here to keep our guest in inside." Aro order as he and his brothers follow the scent of blood was.

Meanwhile,

As the gun fired, there was a salty and rusty smell like blood! But I didn't feel any pain. Zip! Zero! When I opened my eyes I saw Alex panting heavy as his blood came floating out into the water.

"A-alex?' I stunnered. I couldn't believe what just happen! Did Alex push me away to take the bullet to save me? Why? I was willing to take it! Not him!

"It hurts doesn't it?" Eclipse asked while Alex panted in pain. "A Goomis bullet that makes the most strongest werewolves become weak. It's a project I worked on for many years. However this isn't only all day shooting, I use it on the most dangerous of our _kind._" he explained when he pointed his gun at him again.

"Don't!" I cried as I went infront of Alex.

"Hmm..." He hummed. When out of nowhere Alec was right at Eclipse side, pushing his weapon aside.

"That's enough. Your done." He hisses. Soon Aro, Caius, Marcus and Jane appeared a mintue later.

Aro looks at Eclipse very serious and dangerous.

"You have no business here hunter." Aro snarled?

"Do I?" he raised an eye brow. "Well then, we shall see." A sudden puff of navy blue smoke bursted out of nowhere making Eclipse's big escape.

I pull Alex out of the water while he was weak. It was hard to get me out of there seeing I had Alex on my shoulder that wasn't the only thing, my body was shivering uncontolable also my teeth were chattering. After all what just had. Jane took Alex for me, Marcus approached me with his hand out I grabbed as I step out of the fountain.

"Thank you."

He doesn't respond.

"Alec, Jane hurry and get Elizabeth and...Alexander inside before the scent of blood starts to fill the whole area." Aro order.

They nodded.

Jane Stromed off with Alex on her back, then Alec picked me up and carried me off. He ran full speed catching up with his sister on the way inside. When we came to a compete stop I just want to throw-up, Alec puts me on my feet a minute later but I still lost my balance.

"Man even mintute or two and your still falling as usual." he joked.

"Maybe it's not enough time O'Smartone." I joked right back, poking his chest with my index finger the way I do it with Steven sometimes.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I don't know what your talking about over there but you better cut it out! And hurry!" Jane exclaimed angerly.

"Geez Jane you could've told us you were going head, we're not like going to stop you or anything." I said.

"Well excuse me for trying to follow master Aro's orders!" she snaps.

"Jane." Alec said in a warning tone. She turns from us.

"Can we just go?" she asked really annoied. We began to walk again, as we walked I tug on Alec's sleeve.

"Did I say something?" I whispered in his ear.

"No, she's pobably crabby because she's stuck with the dog." He whispered back.

"I can hear you back there!" she said.

I hit his arm with my left hand, but that wasn't a great idea when I hiss in pain he also whispered.

"Or maybe it's just that she didn't have time to talk to her _crush_!"

And that did it! Jane immediately turned around and glared at her brother.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

"Aha, I knew it! You were trying to!"

"Was not!" she disagree.

"You were so."

"Was not!"

I could already see the rage in her eyes as she protest with her brother.

"Fine, fine say what you want to say but I know the true." Alec stated.

She growled in anger at him.

"Whatever!"

As we walked along I tug on Alec's sleeve again.

"What?" he asked.

"You shouldn't tease her like that." I said.

"Why, you have to admit it was funny."

"No. No it wasn't." I disgreed. "Only to you maybe."

When I walked head to meet Jane I saw a tiny smirk on her face.

"So how is he?" I asked Steven. He looks at me with calm eyes.

"He'll be fine... for now." he answers.

"Hey don't act like I'm not here!" Alex growls, soon hisses in pain. I could feel a vein pop on my forehead.

"Lay down, you need your rest!" I shouted. He got calm sooner than I thought. Weird. He folded his arms on his bandage chest while mumbling something that my ears didn't catch. But I'm guessing Steven did, otherwise he wouldn't hit him on the head pretty hard.

While Alex rubbed his head , Steven had mention that he needed to stay in bed at least the rest of the night. I asked why so soon.

He answered that: mutts are quick healers than humans are.

Alex growled at him.

"Oh be quite it! I bet you've been called that before!" he snapped.

"Shut up you-" he stops before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked Steven.

He nods.

I got up and walk up to the door, we left Alex to himself as we talk.

"What is it?"

"Is there more by side vampires and werewolves?" I asked.

He didn't answer me.

"Steven!"

"Yes and no." he finally answered.

"Yes and no what?" I said seriously. I know he was hinding something from me and I didn't like it one bit.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "If I told you than you won't like it." he admitted.

"I just need the true."

"Your not going to give up, aren't you?"

"No."

"Then I hope you do." he said walking back to his room.

I huffed loudly.

The next day it was a school day for me that is, so to be early today I kind of sneaked out- well to until Sulpicia caught me sneaking out.

"Dear why are you being so stealthy?" she asked.

"Um, I'm on my way to class." I admitted.

"Yes of coarse, but have you eaten-"

"See ya!" I said before running off. I'm not trying to be rude to her, it's just that I want to get to my classes early. Thought I never say that before! However I do need to see my two best friends, I've been missing them like crazy since hell broke loose. Then I guess talking to Tamra was something that always made me feel better.

When I got to the school ground it was very early- in fact the Headmaster was about to unlock the doors. When he just pull the door open I easily slipped inside.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Freshour? How? I mean?" he stunnered.

I just smiled and said good morning so he could shut up.

When I got to my class room taking my normal seat up in row five. But soon I got bored. Only thing to do is look up at the ceiling counting the egg sheff tiles. When I got to seventy-nine my stomach started to rumble. I sigh, and got up then went to the locker room area. I walked up to Tamra's and started to pull out a key to unlock her lock. I don't like my locker it doesn't want to listen to me when I usually put my code in and when I know it's not going to work it pops open like that. Evil locker! So the Headmaster gave me a key to unlock my locker. Also did I tell you this key in my hand can unlock any locker in school. Funny. It clicked open and I took it out open the door. I looked through some metal shelf found some crackers in a sealed bag so I took them. I know this sound wrong but hey I always break into Tamra's locker when I want something from there and this was a emergency. I bet she won't notice, she never does, also we've been friends for- okay who knows how long but even day she never had a clue. Funny.

The lights went on and I walk back to class. And once again I got back to my counting.

"You know, I say you look taller at this point." Jackson announced as he bite into an apple while we walk to our next class. "What have they been feeding you growth pills!"

"Be quite!" I slapped playful on his shoulder.

He laughed.

This is what I need. No vampires, no werewolves, no drama or anything like that. Just me and the two greatest people in the world.

When Jackson went on to talk to his soccer coach. Something weird happen.

"You know..." Tamra started. "There's a rumor going around you see."

"Oh." I said sipping on my Ruby Red soda.

"And it's about you." she told me.

"Okay." taking another sip.

"Rumor says there's a new guy in your life."

I immeditately frooze. "R-really?" I tried to say.

She nods.

I took another sip of my soda to calm my nerves.

"And they say it's that tall tan boy that's with you most of the time."

I spit all of my soda in my mouth like a sprinkler and laughed hysterical.

"You mean Alex?" I laughed.

"Is that what his name is?"

I didn't respond because the whole idea of people thinking Alf being my boyfriend was way too funny!

"Elizabeth, I'm serious." she tolded me. But I still couldn't believe what people were saying about us! It was way too funny!

"Elizabeth!" Tamra exclaimed angery. My laughter slowly faded away after she said my name, when I was done I looked at her.

"No he's not my boyfriend, we're just friends."

She sighs with relief. "Well that's good I thought for the last few days I was going to make your wedding cake or something!" she joked.

I laughed and she laughed.

I playful hit her on the arm. "Yeah maybe in a few years!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah." she agreed.


	21. A Date!

_I open my eyes I was in my old house everything was alot bigger than I thought. This was weird. This was strange? But I never expected this! Never! I began to walk in a dark and creepy hall. Then I heard thunder and lightening it was raining heavy outside, the worst I seen in a long time. Thunder rumbles again making me flinch. I went forward on the hallway until I stop at a door that learned to a room, a room that is so familar my mind tells me not to go in ._

_I slowly grab the silver door knot and gently turn it open, a sudden chill crawls up my spine making me have goose bumps all over my body. Then the smell of blood fills my nostrils, the odor was strong and it made me want to vomit my guts out. Although my body moved without my control I don't know about this, but I had a feeling I shouldn't be here!_

_I stopped. My heart races. There! I saw a dead ugly thing laying on the wooden floor drown in it's own blood. It had no face. I couldn't see the face, since there was a giant hole in it's forehead while blood cover the whole face, suddenly the blood started to crawl to me and started to form into a person I saw it dripping blood on the floor as it moves, at first it crawled with arms slowly it's torso formed then it's legs, but it still crawled. I ran out of the room into the dark hallway, well it wasn't much a hallway anymore it kind of turned into a lovely room with wonderful color and furniture in it suddenly the lights went out. When I turned around I saw the bloody thing again, now standing on it's bloody legs! I backed away from it slowly bumping in a cover, Iit limps to me holding out it's bloody hand. _

_"Eliza...eliza..." it echo sweetly? It sound like a woman to me! It's voice was like she knew me? Like I was her own child?_

_It finally appoached me and said._

_"Eliza why did you ran from me?" it asked kindly. Suddenly it fall forward soon I was covered with the ugly thing's blood._

I immediately woke up with a gasp. I felt a weird presents in my room I turn to look and saw a man with dark eyes. I blinked twice abruptly he was gone.

Suddenly there was thunder.

It was still the middle of class and I was yawning like crazy. Tamra notices this.

"Well someone didn't get a good night sleep didn't they?" she joked.

"Yeah, yeah." I yawned.

"It's amazing how you can sleep in the day and be awake at night. What are you a vampire?"

"Not yet..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Hmmm...." that was all I said before I looked at her and realized what I had just said. I quickly sat up and waved my hands 'no' like crazy. "N-no, n-no, it's nothing really! I-I mean! Um!I don't-" I was soon cut off by the Professor.

"Miss Freshour I really hope your giving information to Miss Catson about today's lesson, not socializing!" He yelled.

"If I pick neither then would that be a choice." I asked.

He gave me a icy cold glare. "Extra classes!" shouted the Professor.

"Why?" I complained.

"Whole week of extra classes!" he shouted again.

"But-"

"You want me to make that two weeks?"

I became quite and slide down in my seat.

It was time to go- well not for me that is. I saw that the sun was setting in the west wing of the school. The bell rangs and everyone began to dismiss. Tamra said her goodbyes, but I just hit my head on the table repeatly.

When everyone was gone, class started, someone takes a seat next to me.

"Jackson?" I asked surprise.

"You got the right idea staying after school." he admitted.

I rasied an eye brow. "How so?" I questioned him. Clearly something was up. But he'll never mention it to me.

He shrugges. "Home." he answered.

"Oh." I exclaimed.

The Professor gets a call from the Headmaster and tells us to be quite while he was gone. As always, when the Professor leaves everyone starts talking, moving around and passing notes like normal teenagers do.

"So..." Jackson yawned while he stretched his long arm then rested his hands on the back of his neck. "How's the wonderful life living in a castle, eh my princess." He joked.

I stared at him.

"You know?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Your mother told my mother and she told me and now I'm telling you." he said.

"Does Tamra know?" I asked.

"Yeah for sure." he replied nodding his head.

"How long?"

"Just the whole time I guess..." he yawns again. "She's been wanting to come over there to see what it looks like, even I'm curious." I stare at him thinking what he said echos in my head. Getting the idea of them coming to visit is too much on my shoulder at this state. Jackson noticed my stare he starts snapping his fingers and waves his hands in front of me until I snapped out of my thoughts

"Earth to Elizabeth, you in there!" he said.

"Huh?" I snapped out of it.

"Good I thought you'll never stop staring at me... however I do have that effect on alot of women these days. Famous ladies man." he muttered. Waving his blonde hair in the air trying to make himself like he's all hot!

I giggled.

He smiles big. "Finally I made you laugh for once!"

I nodded.

He puts his left arm around my shoulders. "So Lizzy, when are you going to date?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh just wondering if you're going to give that guy a break. Man he folllows you like a guard dog or something." he chattered on.

"You think so?"

"Yeah." He answered. I sat there thinking what he said about Alf. Just thinking about him reminds me of that night when Eclipse tried to shoot me not him. However if he never pushed me out the way I could've been seriously hurt or worst. That was an horrible memory I could _ever_ have in my human. I don't want to think of it. I don't want to hear. I don't want to even talk about it, but it still haunts me almost like that thing in my nightmares. What was it? Who could that dead thing be also the bloody creature that forms into a person? What do they want? Is my mind telling me something? Or was it just a nightmare? I don't know? But I'm very confused.

The door opens and we became quite as the Professor enters the room. He looks at us for a short moment then walks over to his desk. While he wasn't looking Jackson slipped a piece of paper to me. I glanced at it, it had a tick tack toe on it. I looked at him but he just smiles. Gosh I hate it when he wants to goof off! Especially in classes! So, I just get a pencil and mark a X on the left side.

When we're dismissed Jackson and I went to the candy shop and bought some delicious treats for ourselves. When we were back on the street Jackson then put a piece of candy in his mouth.

"So how long will you say yes if I asked you to go to the movies with me?" He asked throwing another piece in the air and caught it with his mouth.

"It depends on what your asking for." I answered. Walking ahead he caughts up with me soon.

"Tamra's been bugging me about how we should go to the movies together, but I was wondering if you want to go. After all we use to go together at the movies when we were little!"

"Yeah... but everything has change so quickly the past few years,... I'm not that same Elizabeth that you use to play hiden-and-seek with. Jackson I'm a woman now not a little girl anymore. It's too weird hanging with you in public, people will think we-"

"True, true, but that doesn't mean I can't hang with my best friend!" He puts his arm around my shoulder and smiles.

I sighed. "You're really wanting this aren't you?" I asked. I could see it in his eyes he was determinant to win this disagreement. Knowing him, he was.

"Yep!"

I sighed again. "Okay but your paying." I giggled.

He looks at my smiling face for a second, then he grins and continued to walk with me.


	22. Beautiful?

I brushed my hair nineteen times bfore I got dressed for the movie. Jackson totally went over the top today so I could go on 'our' so called 'date'. I didn't call it a date, well cording to Jackson it is. I'll tell you just this morning at school he told me he booked us at _Il caffè al cioccolato _, which is very expensive restaurant in Volterra. It makes you wonderful how a guy like him have the money to eat at that kind of place while his family is starving? Think about it.

So anyway, I went to my closet to look for something to wear. Oh! Did I mention that my closet is huge! When I say huge I mean huge! It's like my own personal mall. Funny. While I hunt for something good to wear then I noticed a brown blouse with a matching pair of jeans to go with it hanging on one of the dressers. (Yes there's dessers in there! Full of jewelry!) I put it on admiring the beautiful designs and patterns that go beautifully with it, the sleeves goes to my elbows so I took a jacket with me just in case it gets chilly tonight. I was way too fancy for a movie theater, but just perfect for the restaurant. Heidi _is_ a genius in fashion. It was a good thing I choose her to pick my woodrow instead of Chelsea! Man can't tell you how she goes over the top with froo froo! It's disgusting she could think that way! Seriously! But anyway I still love her to dead. Even throught she does have bad taste in fashion!

I got ready and head out to the relaxing room where Steven was. Yes I have to tell him when I going somewhere or he'll hunt me down by the nose literally! When I enter the room I found out that Alec and Jane were with him. Steven was read a stack of newpapers from every different country, Jane was flipping through the channels on the television screen and Alec was reading a book called _Luce del giorno_ so that basely mean Daylight. It's kind of funny if you think of it.

Steven sighs. "There's been a lot of disappearance in Rome lately." he announced.

"Really?" I answered since no one respond.

"I'm going... I guess I'll see you later." I said

"Have fun with your_ date_." he said with a musical tone.

Alec snaps his head in Steven's direction.

"It's not a date!" I snapped.

"Sure, being with a man in a fancy restaurant and going to the theater alone is not call a date, your right." he agreed sarcastically.

I glanced at the back of his head. "It's just Jackson, not a murder." I said right back.

"True, true. Now go we don't need you to be late for you date." he smirked.

"It's not a-... nevermind." I huffed.

I was about to open the door to leave when Alec open it for me.

" May I drive you to where you need to go?" he asked politely.

"Go ahead Elizabeth let Alec take you. I don't want you to walk alone especially tonight." Steven said quickly.

"Wait! You let me walk by myself all the time!" I snapped.

"Yes, but just not tonight." he nods. "Especially on the night of your special date with Jackson." he smirks.

"Steven!" I shouted.

"Let's go already!" Alec said dragging me out of the room.

We got outside and there was a pitch black car waiting for us.

"Is that your's!" I asked amazed.

"Yeah. It was a gift from Aro." he told me.

I walked over to the passager side Alec kindly open the door for me. I climbed in and buckled myself in. Alec was in the driver seat in a flash.

"You buckle up tight?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered

"Already." he said Turning the car on, boy did that engine pur. I love this car! I think I want to steal it from him for myself! Ops! Not the point anyway.

When we were on the road I couldn't help feel weird silence between us.

"Who's this Jackson person?" he asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know that?" I asked right back.

He shrugges. "Just curious." He makes a turns to the right. "Must be a great guy to be with."

"Oh he is." I assured him. "We have been friends since we were born."

"Wow, that's a long time of friendship."

"It is!" I agreed. Feeling much better when I'm talking with Alec, he was so easy to talk to.

"So, what's your favorite color?" I asked randomly.

"Why do you want to know that?" he asked right back at me.

"Just curoius I guess." I shugged.

"I have no favorite color." he told me.

"Why?"

"Because there all the same." he complains.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, a blue is a blue, a red is just a red and yellow is yellow. To be honest I don't get the whole idea of choosing a favorite color."

"All colors are all different in there special way."

"Really."

"Yep. It's true." I smiled

"So what's your favorite color then?" he asked.

"My favorite color...um... I have to say green."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it reminds me of silky grass and new spring leafs. So basely I'm saying is that green reminds me of a beautiful forest, like the Rain forest. Same with the other colors. Blue reminds me of the sky or the ocean, the yellow reminds me of the bright sun and sometimes cheese and red reminds me..." I was puzzled I didn't came up with anything good for red, so I pick something that reminds me of red the most.

"And." Alec muttered.

"Red mostly reminds me of home in Volterra. Don't ask me why but it just does."

"That's very interesting." he made another turn on the left.

"You see what I mean?"

"Yes." he nodded. "I do think I have a favorite now."

"Really what..." I asked curiously.

"Brown." he said.

_Brown? Why brown? _I thought

I raised an eye brow. "Why brown?" I asked.

"Because brown is warm and it reminds me of your beautiful eyes." he admitted.

I could feel the blood flush my cheeks. He thought my eyes were beautiful? How? Why? Is there a joke I'm missing? I've have never been complimented of my appearance like that before.

I looked away. "_Tist!_ Beautiful? Please! There not even close to beautiful!" I said.

"No! There beautiful and so are you."

"What?...Did you say?" I looked at him in shock. Never did that word came out of any man's mouth before...except for Steven but I guess he really doesn't count much.

"How could you say that I'm not pretty especially beautiful." I whispered.

"You are."

"Well compare to everyone eles-" I was soon cut off.

"You are beautiful, Elizabeth! Your the most gorgeous thing I've seen in my life and nothing will change that ! That's saying something." he admitted.

His words makes me blush again. I looked away. I watch the dark backgrounds of Volterra driving pass us.

"We're here." he announced. He was suddenly gone like he disappeared in his driver's seat. My door opens, I climb out of the passager seat. He closes the door behind me.

"Elizabeth! You made it!" I heard Jackson shouted. He walks quickly to me.

"Yeah I guess so." I answered.

"So who's this?" Jackson asked in wonderful. He looked at him then had a disappointment writen on his expression.

"This is Alec. Alec, Jackson, Jackson, Alec." I introduced.

"Nice too meet you, Alec." he greeted holding out his hand. Alec didn't shake it.

"O..kay, um, if we get inside right now we can get a table to ourselves...unless your friend wants to-"

"Oh no he was just driving me here." I assured him.

"Oh, okay. So when are you going to pick her up or should I drive her home."

"No, his going to pick me up around... tenish?"

"Sure." Alec said.

"Okay then...we should get going." he said.

"Oh okay. I'll see you at ten O' five?"

"All right." he said getting in the car and driving away.

As soon as he was gone he said. "Man your friend is weird."

I gave him a dirty look.

"Well he is."

I sighed. "Let's go." I said walking in the restaurant.

When we were seated and ordered our food Jackson then said.

"You look hot!" he compliment.

"Thanks you don't look half as bad yourself." I smiled.

He smiles. "Well thanks to my brother Roy he made me look like something tonight."

"I'm impressed." I admitted.

We're not saying he was a horrible slobby dresser, he was very well dressed thanks to his three older brothers.

We're eating we talked about normal things like music, friends and something else. He glance over to my shoulder and had a very unpleasant look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Caido." he muttered.

"What!" I exclamied angerly.

How was he here? Especially now! Did he know? Did he knew that I be with Jackson in _Il caffè al cioccolato_ tonight?

I turn and saw he was looking at Jackson right in the eye then he saw me.

I turn back in my seat and started sipping my black tea.

The door opens.

"Well, well, well. Elizabeth I was wondering where I might see you again." he said in his deep male voice.

"And I was wondering when you might go to hell!" Jackson shouted getting out of his seat.

I got up as well. "Jackson I really admire your braverly, but this is my fight." I told him. I turned right back at Caido's ugly face.

"What you doing here?" I asked dangerly.

"Just to see if you might want to repay me, with that kind favor I did for you." he started to stare at my chest. And seriously can't tell you how that ticks me off!

So I did the first thing that came to my mind throwing something at him, and that object was steaming hot cup of tea! Way to go me!

He yells in pain. Seeing how the tea makes his flesh go all red. Man did I tell you I hit him in the eyes! Once again! Way to go me!

"Next time, think before you act!" I hissed. "Come on Jackson let's go." I said walking out of there quickly.

We walked to the theater together laughing. When we got there, it was filled with people.

"Man some movies they have here." I muttered to myself.

"I'll say." Jackson agreed.

When we reach to our seat the lights went off and anxoius builds up in me. The music and sound effects begins as the movie comes to view. Then did I realized it was a horror film!

So far it was that criminal killer films like Sawy for exmaple, the killer killed nine victims and then it was this stupid girl left. She runs in an old house to hide from the killer, then runs in a hallway.

I began to feel more anxious.

When the girl stops to open a door. I cover my eyes with my hands.

"Don't open the door! Don't open the door! Don't open the door!" I said repeatly then darkness took me, the only thing I remember is the word Beautiful...


	23. Pinky Promise

When I woked up I found myself in a pure white bed in a white room. The door opens and I close my eyes making it seem I'm asleep.

"How is she?" I heard a hushed voice.

"She'll be all right, but please don't let her go outside too long."

"Why!"

I knew that voice, I knew it too well in fact. The kind and gentle voice that my mother had went hoarse.

"Because I'm not sure if it was something else than a black out."

"Oh. Can you check again? To be sure?" she whispered.

"I can, but there is nothing we can do Dr. Freshour. Is just wait and hope nothing is wrong." he assured her. I could imgine the look on her face while she talk to the other doctor in the room.

She sighs grave. "Very well."

The doctor finally leaves her then she walks over to me and sits next to where I was laying in the bed. She pets my head gentle and calm. This sooths me, feeling my mother's touch was all I needed at this point. I missed her, I miss her sweet smile, I miss her motherly scent and her touch. I didn't realize how I loved her so much. I know it may sound mean but I've never had that strong of a bond with her before. And I need to work on that. My father and I had a very strong bond together. He was like my favorite person in the world even after he died.

I hear the door open and close. My mother stops petting me.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine, but she has to stay inside for a while."

"Oh that's good."

"Steven?" I called.

They both become quite. I open my eyes and saw they were looking down on me. I get up slowly.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked.

I rub the back of my arm. "I'll live." I answered.

"That's good." she responded.

"Where's Rosy?" I asked suddenly.

"She's out side of the room."

"I want to see her." I said.

"All right but first stay in bed." she told me.

"But I want to see her out of this jail cell!" I yelled not meaning too.

Steven narrowed his eyes. "Can she get out of the hospital today?" he asked still staring at me.

She nods. "Yes, but she needs her rest." she told him.

"All right then, would you please get me the papers."

She nods before leaving.

He sighs. "Elizabeth... something you have to know." he muttered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You do know the disappearance in Rome right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well, that's just it everyone is disappearing and the people's ratings are dropping fast." he looks outside through the window. "And I really don't find the whole master killer story real well..."

"So you think there are newborns out there!" I gasped.

He nods. "Yes."

No! No! No! It can't been that anything but that! Lela lives in Rome for pete sake! This can't be happening!

"Does Aro know?" I said quickly.

"Yes, but he has choosen to wait to be sure." he answered.

Anger swell in me! How could he? How could he wait when there are murderess newborn vampires out there! Does he even care that could kill me? No he doesn't I know for a fact he doesn't!

"Do you know who's doing this?" I whispered.

"I have a theory."

"Destory them!" I screamed.

"Elizabeth! Calm down! This isn't the place to have this talk anyway!"

"I don't care!" I yelled. "I just want them to stop hurting innocent people." I choked.

"Shhhh. Calm down. Everything will be all right." he pulls me into his arms and began to rock me like a scared child.

"It's not...S-Steven....it's not." I choked. I tried so hard not to let the tears fall but it was like a knife stabbing it's way out. "What if those newborns come to Volterra? What if they kill Lily and Rosy? What if you can't stop them? What if you and the others get hurt?" I couldn't take it anymore ! There was this pressure I keep feeling on my body. It got tighter and tighter on me as I try to keep my emotions in. Then when I couldn't take it anymore I let it all out. Crying in Steven's arms while he rubs back to calm me. Lateron it works but I still feel terrible.

"Come on let's go see your mother." he said.

"Okay." I agreed wiping my left over tears. "I still feel bad."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because your whole shirt is soak and wet."

And it was, the front side was all wet from where I cried so much.

He shrugges. "I was going to take a shower anyway, but I guess I don't need it anymore." he smirked.

I laughed.

We walked out of the room. Suddenly Rosy was hugging me tight. Man she was one strong ten year old.

"I was so worried about you Sissy!" she shouted.

"Yeah me too." I laugh.

She let's go. "Are you going?

"Yes." I answered.

"Are you going to visit us soon?" she asked.

"Not for a while." I admitted.

"Oh." I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"But hey! Remember I live in a castle, and you can like call me when ever you want." I smiled.

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

We pull out our pinkies and made a sister vow.

"A promise is a promise, a deal is a deal, but a pinky promise is the worlds unbreakable vow, if I break this promise I will be cursed by being stabbed with thousands of needles to death." we said together.

We laughed.

"Good it's done."

She laughs.

"Elizabeth." I heard Steven call. "Let's go."

"Okay. I'll see you later Rosy." I said walking after him.


	24. Vote

"Elizabeth! My sweet little girl! Right you all right?" Dan yelled running up to me and giving me a hug, well it was mostly a choking the life out of me kind of hug.

"I was so worried about you and I-" he was soon cut off.

"Dan what are you doing here?" Steven asked solemnly.

He let's go of me. "Well after I heard Alexander was badly injuried I thought I might come to visit him, but then..." he looks at me so serious, suddenly he begins to freak out. "Then I heard Elizabeth passing out in the theater and I just lost it!" he cried. He grabs me quickly before I had a chance to escape, he was already smashing me to death.

"Dan...quit it!" I muttered through my teeth. Trying to get him off of me!

Steven cleared his throat. "Dan stop before you actually hurt her."

He immediately stops and looks at him.

He pushes his glasses up. "Yes of coarse." He loosen his grip and I could easily escape his hold. I swiftly skipped to Steven's side.

"Thank you."

Dan nods.

"Elizabeth why don't you go rest while I talk to Dan."

I shrugged. Walking to the relaxing room I turn on the tv and began watching a channel about some horror movie. I heard the door open and close when I saw Alex taking a seat next to me.

He yawns.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" I asked.

He yawns again. "Nope I was up all night." he mumbled.

"Oh." I respond. I patted my lap. "You can lay your head on me." I offered. He immediately lays his head on my lap without anytime to waste.

While we were watching tv I somehow began to play with his hair. Brushing my fingers through the wild jungle of hair as I soon heard snoring. Boy it was loud! I couldn't even hear the tv anymore the volume was on high. I stopped for a second Alex's face twitches as I stopped, so I started to snatch his head again. And he goes right back to sleep.

I sighed. "Your weird you that." I whispered through his super loud snoring. Alex then turns where his face was next to my stomach. It was cute and funny at the same time, he sorta reminded me of a little child cuddling next to their mother however I have noticed when people are asleep they look so young. He to looked young, he actually look like he was a few years old than me but I guess that's insulting to a thousand year ago werewolf.

He then smiles!

I've never seen him smile before! Never did I expected him to smiles, however his smile was so...so...cute!

I giggled at this. Thinking of how I couldn't wait to tell him he was smiling in his sleep! Ha!

"Alexander! Elizabeth!" Dan shrieked giving us an heart attack. Alex jump off my lap hitting the hard floor with his head and I, just nearly jump off my seat as well.

"What the hell?" Alex yelled. Then rubbing the top of his head.

"I have wonderful news!" he exclaimed.

"Better be good." Alex growled.

"Oh it is!" he answered. "In fact Aro is discussing rather or not I can visit my daugher and my nephew."

"V-visit..." Alex muttered twitching of the idea of him visiting us. "No! Absolutely not!" Alex yelled getting on his feet.

"Why not!"

Alex's eye brow twitched. "Because-" he was soon cut off.

Felix enter the room. "Aro wants to speak to you."

"Yes of coarse." he said respectful? Hey weren't all vampires and werewolves were to suppose to be rude to one other? Maybe. But oh well.

When we get to the throne room I saw all the Volturi were there. When I mean 'all' I mean all.

"Dan what a honor it is for you to be here!" Aro greeted with a warm smile on his pale visage.

"Indeed, how long has it been... seven hundred years perhaps."

"Yes it has been too long my dear old friend." he chuckled once. "Now, I do understand that you want to visit your family but I do worry that word will get out."

Dan nods. "Yes I do understand but we all know we have kept the secret of our kind for many years." he reminded Aro.

"I do agree but I have an idea to settle this unsovled problem." Aro smiled. "Let us have a vote then. All choose Dan to not visit?" Aro asked. I looked around me and I saw who voted no Chelsea, Felix, Heidi, Afton, Caius, Athenodora, Sulpicia and Demetri.

"Right then, all choose Dan to visit?" Aro asked again. I looked around me again and saw who voted this time Steven, Corin, Renata, Aro, Santiago, Jane, Alec and Alex? Why did he voted yes? Is he doing this for Dan's sake or does he really care about his uncle after all!

"Young Elizabeth you do need to vote as well." Aro assured. But I hadn't no idea to choose my side believe it or not! Should I choose yes or no... Dan and Alf always fight when their near each other and he does get agitate also he can never learn how to shut up and, and...I felt a cold hand on my right shoulder.

"Just voted, everything will be all right." Alec whisper in my ear.

"I-I-I..."

"Speak!" Caius snarled loudly getting impatient with me nervous self.

"Don't be afraid..." Alec whispered in my ear again.

I took a deep breath before answering. "I vote..." I looked at the people who surround me. "Yes."

Dan sighs with relief then Aro claps his hands in excitement. "Perfect." he exclaimed.

Suddenly Dan wrapped his arms around us bring us closer to a big hug. "Wonderful then, I'll visit everyday from now on!" Dan rumbles on more while Alex's eye brow twitches at the idea of him seeing us every single day!

"Every...day!" he mumbles. Suddenly he rip through the warm family hug and yelled. "I take my vote back!"

"I think it's too late for that you think?" I asked.

But he ignores me. "Aro can we please have a another! Please I'm begging you!" He was at Aro's feet pleading for another vote.

"I am sorry Alexander you have voted yes and there's no going back on your word." Aro said.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! I'm on my nose at this point please can we have another vote!" he pleaded again.

"Have some dignity Alexander!" Marcus said.

"I have no dignity anymore!" he snapped.

"Can't lose when you never had." Alec commented. I quickly elbow him in the chest.

I walked over to him. "Alf, get up your being ridculous." I told him. He quickly gets on his feet and grabs me strongly.

"You don't understand, you don't know him like I do!" he yells while shaking me uncontrollable.

"A-A-A-A-Alexander...s-s-s-stop..." I try to say while he shook me even harder. He was being stupid in the most competely ridculous idoitic way in the world! And that's saying alot coming from me! I started to feel really dizzy so I did the first thing that came to my mind, I kicked him in his 'area'!

He screams in pain and falls on the marble floor hands on his 'area'!

When he let's go of me I almost fell backwards but soon regain my balance.

I gasped seeing how much pain he was in. "Alf I'm so sorry, I was supose to hit you in the face! Now get up and let's do that again!" I said.

Suddenly there was laughter echoing the throne room. I turn to see that _everyone_ was laughing expect Marcus of coarse.


	25. Very Bad Day

I gazed at the sun rising from the east side of Volterra. It's warm rays ceeps through the small city I called home into a lovely view. While I watched this beautiful sight someone knocked on my door lightly.

"Elizabeth time to get up." Steven said in a music tone. "Oh, you're awake. Okay get dress and hurried! Dan already made breakfast." he called over his shoulder while he began to leave.

I sighed and got up from the window seat to get dress.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Alex yawning like crazy while his food was untouched.

"Hey." I greeted quitely.

"Good morning Elizabeth! How's my wonderful daughter doing this wonderful morning!" Dan exclaimed.

I shrugged. Taking a sip of milk that was sitting for me.

Dan stares at me in disbelief. I guess it was the way I acted when he greeted me this morning but I just didn't feel like talking that much.

"Oh my are you sick?" he questioned while putting his hand on my forehead.

"No." I said solemnly. Eating my cereals Alex looks at me.

"Your quite." he stated.

"Yep." I answered. Taking a another bite.

"That's a first." he muttered.

"Uh-huh." Taking a another bite of my cereals.

Alex raised a eye brow. "Are you depressed or something?" he asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep." I answered.

When I finished my breakfast Alex offered to drive me to school. I said okay, but he had no car to drive so I assumed he would borrow someone's car. However when we were in Steven's fancy car he didn't even ask his permission. So basely he stoled it.

I swear he drives as if he was trying to lose some cops in some cop movie. He hits the breaks really fast and I nearly came flying out of my seat if I weren't buckled in.

"Here we go!" he snickered.

"You did that on purpose!" I yelled.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally talking." he smirked.

I glared at him coldly. Seeing what he was up too.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever!" I snarled. Getting out of the car, not even closing the door I then heard.

"See ya Liz." he howled. I turned around to yell at him but he zoomed off with Steven's fancy _new _car. People were staring at me with what just happen. I pulled my hood up and over my face avoiding eye contat.

Althought the embarrassing moment I just had and I'll tell you my day was getting more worst at the second.

When I get to my locker, as usual it didn't unlock when I put my code in so I end up pulling my key to unlock my locker, just when I got it open Tamra stomps to her locker. She was mad, I knew she was.

"Hey." I greeted.

She ignores me.

"Hey." I repeated.

She slams her locker door close really hard. I closed mine and walked after her, seeing what was going on with her.

While I try to caught up with her, she always walks fast when I was on her heels. I don't know what's her deal is, she better get over it real soon! I don't have the patients for this!

"Did I do something that made you mad?" I asked.

"Matter-in-fact yes, yes you did!" she said.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did!" she exclaimed angry.

"No I don't!" I shouted getting angry. She was being stupid! It wasn't fair of her to accused me of something I have no idea what she's talking about!

"Well explain that one with Jackson!" she shouted. She stormed out of there quicker then anything.

"Wait he told you?" I asked feeling totally embarrassed.

"Yes!"

"What did he tell you?" I asked in shock. What did he say to her? Why did he tell Tamra of all people? Does he even know she has feels for him? That jerk!

"He said that you went out with him and..." she paused.

"And what?" I asked curiously.

"And you made-out with him!" she hissed.

"What!" I shouted. Now I was mad. How dare he! How dare he make some rumor about me! The most that made me mad that he told Tamra! And that made me really furious!

"Yes, we did go out. But there was nothing really going on. I swear it was more like a hang out thing."

"Whatever! I thought I could trust you!" she cried.

"You're being overly dramatic." I said. And it was true she was. She was saying one thing and than another. It was really stupid.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! And besides I just told you what happen and you still don't trust me!" I said.

"You could be lying to me!"

And that did it. "Tamra Catson you really think I would lie to my best friend! I mean come on we all know I'm the worst lier in the face of the planet!" I shouted.

"You never know, you do have your surprises sometimes!" she spitted.

"So basely your saying you believe some dumb boy than your friend, your best freind!" I corrected.

She didn't answered.

"Fine! Be that way!" I storm to class.

The bell rings and Class began I took my seat somewhere else today. I could feel people staring at me behind my back. They all knew Tamra and I sat together, but today was a shocker to them.

The teacher came in and starts explaining of all the periodic table of elements.

"Psst!" I heard. But I kept my attention towards todays lesson.

"Psst!" it got louder. "Elizabeth, turn around..."

" ! I strongly think you shouldn't be the center of attention today's lesson!" he yelled.

Jackson slump in his seat.

After lunch Jackson walked up to me.

"Did I do something?" he asked. Obviously he act so innocent, but I saw what he was up to.

"What do you think?" I hissed.

He shrugges. "I don't know you tell me."

I annoy growled. "Oh don't act all innocent with me Jackson! You told Tamra we kissed and now she's furious at me because of some rumor you made up!"

He frowns.

"She told you?" he hysteria.

"Duh! Of coarse she did!" I said.

"But I was just joking." he admitted.

"Well she take it seriously! You idoit!" I screamed, now causing a scene. But I didn't care. I just wanted to yell.

"It was just one date, and beside there will be more than that." he stated. But he was over his head about this one and I indifferent that.

"No. There. Won't. Be. A. Next. Time." I said through my teeth.

"What you mean?" He asked.

I sighed lightly. "Jackson..." I began trying to find the right words. "...I don't like you, not in the way your thinking, I haven't and never will have feelings for you." I whispered.

He's expression drops. "So your saying is that there's no hope for me?" he muttered.

I nodded. "Yes."

"It's because of them, isn't it?" he asked, hearing the anger and pain in his tone.

"No, no it's not." I answered.

"Then what?" he yelled. "What makes you not attactive to me, I-I can change-" I soon cut him off.

"No you can, I know you Jack. You will never change, I know that for a fact." I assured him.

He took a step away from me. "So... that's it," he muttered. But I just looked away from him. "Fine! Enjoy your so called men, you whore!" he walks pass me brushing my shoulder hard. Iwas angery that he actually had the guts to call me a 'whore', but I let him go.

As soon as he was gone I then hit the wall sliding down on the marble floor and just stared.

I exhale deeply. "This isn't what I wanted." I said to myself.

Then the bell rings.

I got up and started to walk, not to class, not in the school, but to get out of Volterra. As quite as possible, I knew, I so knew my emotions were about to come out and I didn't want anyone to see it. Not Steven, not Alex, not Alec and not even myself. But all my emotions, all my feelings that I bottle since my father died, that's truely kills me the most.


	26. Theory

I run as fast as my legs could carry me, like I wasn't out running someone, but I just had to get away.

When I got to the special exit in Volterra I then saw Red Man Cray sitting by the door.

"Hey...Cray..." I greeted, competely out of breath.

"Hello." he answered. "Isn't it a little early for an hunt, shouldn't you be at school?"

I inhaled and exhaled deeply before answering him. "I left early." I admitted.

He narrowed his eyes at me , soon his face smoothen. "I see, but why?" he asked.

"I just...need to get out that's all."

He raised an bushy eye brow at me. "Miss Freshour whatever is going on in your life, is better to face it, instead of running away from it." he told me with his wisdom.

"I'm not running away!" I assured him. "I just need to talk to a friend."

"Is that so." he said poking an eye at me. "Well then go." he said pushing the door open.

I said my thanks and ran off into the woods.

I ran though the woods like I was flying. It felt so good, feeling the air in my face. Making me feel alive again!

When I stop for a breather I realized I was at the train station. I went in and pulled out my passport with my name, age and everything to show to the station guard.

I get to my seat and rest safely on the whole ride.

As we began for depart I couldn't help feeling relaxed where I was sitting, while I watch the backgrounds burring pass me I then slowly fell asleep.

_I open my eyes I was in my old house everything was Lot bigger than I thought. This was weird. This was strange? But I never expected this! Never! I began to walk in a dark and creepy hall. Then I heard thunder and lightening it was raining heavy outside, the worst I seen in a long time. Thunder rumbles again making me flinch. I went forward on the hallway until I stop at a door that learned to a room, a room that is so familiar my mind tells me not to go in ._

_I slowly grab the silver door knot and gently turn it open, a sudden chill crawls up my spine making me have goose bumps all over my body. Then the smell of blood fills my nostrils, the odor was strong and it made me want to vomit my guts out. Although my body moved without my control I don't know about this, but I had a feeling I shouldn't be here!_

_I stopped. My heart races. There! I saw a dead ugly thing laying on the wooden floor drown in it's own blood. It had no face. I couldn't see the face, since there was a giant hole in it's forehead while blood cover the whole face, suddenly the blood started to crawl to me and started to form into a person I saw it dripping blood on the floor as it moves, at first it crawled with arms slowly it's torso formed then it's legs, but it still crawled. I ran out of the room into the dark hallway, well it wasn't much a hallway anymore it kind of turned into a lovely room with wonderful color and furniture in it suddenly the lights went out. When I turned around I saw the bloody thing again, now standing on it's bloody legs! I backed away from it slowly bumping in a cover, Iit limps to me holding out it's bloody hand. _

_"Eliza...eliza..." it echo sweetly? It sound like a woman to me! It's voice was like she knew me? Like I was her own child?_

_It finally appoached me and said._

_"Eliza why did you ran from me?" it asked kindly. Suddenly it fall forward soon I was covered with the ugly thing's blood._

_"_Miss, Miss." I heard an voice.

I fluttered my eyes open when I start to wake up.

"Hmmm..." was all I said. I turn my attention to a man who must've woken me.

"Miss, we are leaving. So would you..."

"Yeah sure, no problem." I said, getting off the train.

Although out the way out of the train station, I was soon walking around in Rome. You heard me Rome. And so happens to where Lela lives.

As I walked swiftly and quickly through the streets avoiding people much as possible, soon I was at Lela's apartment.

I knocked loudly.

Seconds later she came to the door with worry in her eyes. "Elizabeth!" she squieked bring me to a hug.

I poors me a hot mug of tea as I was seat in her over stuffed sofa. She hands me the tea.

"So Chase is missing too?" I said.

She sigh heavy. "Yes and I'm really worried about him."

"I see." I said taking a sip of tea. "Well I didn't came all this way to see you in despair."

"I know." she sighs. "But I wish he comes back."

"Yeah." I said looking at my tea. Seeing the dark water sitting in my mug showing my reflection. Was he feed on or is he one of them now? The questions flood my head wondering what happen to Chase. Could he be dead? Could he be a newborn? Or maybe he ran off with some other girl? No. I didn't let myself think that. Chase was a great person he would never leave Lela, or would he? Ugh! Too many question!

"Hey. What are you thinking?" Lela asked. I couldn't dare tell her what I was thinking! How could I tell her that I have three theories. One, Chase could be dead, Two, there are murderess newborn vampires out there, three, Chase could've left her and ran with another girl. The ideas make my grip on the mug tighten.

"Elizabeth?" I heard she say in worry.

I shook my head making those thoughts disappear. "It's nothing."

I got up putting the mug away on the coffee table. I walked over to the nearest window in her apartment while I put my hands behind my neck. Looking out I saw tiny children playing in the near by playground while their mothers talk to one and another. I watched them for a moment but soon felt Lela's hand on my shoulder.

"I know, it's hard to think that there are people out there who kill innocents." she muttered. I still watch them, but then I heard my stomach growled ferociously. I covered my stomach embarrassly.

"Well I see you starving by the tell of your tum." she giggled while she poked my stomach.

"Yeah!"

"Come then, let's go eat!" she pulled me along with her while getting her wallet.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Come on you! We need food in that tum of yours! Come on! Move! Move! Move!" she coached.

"Okay! Okay!" I said while I got my jacket.

We went out to get some food, but Lela suggested that we should get some big, huge to fill our stomachs. So we ended up in this sandwich shop.

Lee and I talked a lot while we wait on our food. We talked about everyday stuffs like, work, family, boys, I was starting to feel nervous after a while realizing something wasn't right. Like danger. I thought maybe it was my imagination, but it wasn't. Don't you just hate that when you have those weird feelings?

As we finished our food. Lela told me about this library of all the history of great legends and stories around the world. This got my attention quicker than anything.

After we left the restaurant I told her that I was going to the library. She said okay, and said see you later.

When she was gone I started to walk there, but I had no idea how to get there. I asked some people and they gladly pointed me the way. And did I mention that they were guys! Really cute and polite! Oh my gosh! What hunks! Oops! Not the point back to business!

I got to the library in a half an hour on feet. It was a good thing that I asked the right people or I might get lost or whatever.

I walked up the stairs quickly and entered the building. There was an old lady probably in her 70s, but hey she was pretty spunky!

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for something." I told her.

"I can see that girlfriend!" she said. She got up from her desk and walked over to the huge shoves. "What you here for? Great Battles, Royal Families, Werewolves, Vampires, Witches, Witch Hunters, Shape shifters, Etc?" she asked naming everything in her list.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Anything you can through at me." I answered..

"Okay, but be prepared there's a lot!" she warned me.

I took a seat at a table that was near by. Soon the woman started to stack lot of books in front of me. And I'll tell you she was right, there were a lot of books about what I was looking for.

She pats the stack with her hand. "Well here you go."

"Thanks." I muttered.

I studied the books for a moment before I cracked one open.

I read through one book and then another, as I got to the sixth or seventh, I don't know I lose count. I found something interesting, I mean really, really, really interesting I found Vampire Hunters in black and white. I read farther into the book understanding that there are still Vampire Hunters here today. I could believe that, because of Eclipse. But I did found out that there are families too. There! I saw the name Dondai! It said:_There were very many of the Dondai clan, they were famous for there superhuman strength, speed, and incredible powers in their blood line. These people were the new generation of Vampire Hunters in their time. However the Dondai clan suddenly disappear without noticed and never be found..._

I read farther but the woman told me it was closing time and I had to leave.

When I was kicked out, I couldn't help but feel something weird about the Dondai clan. It was just too much to take in. What happen to them? Were they destroyed? Did they chose to go into hiding? Or was it something else?

It was getting dark, and I didn't realized that until the street lights started flicking on. It was cold too cold in fact I could see my breath in the light.

"Elizabeth?" I heard a voice. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard this. I turn around really quick that I got a bit dizzy. I scan every part that surround me and found nothing, just darkness. I went back to walking when I heard it again.

"Elizabeth?" I turned around scanning the background.

"I'm not stupid! I know your there!" I snarled.

Before long someone step out then into the light. It was a man, he was beautiful too, Pale skin, very good looking, and... that's when I saw crimson red eyes glowing in the light. Beaming down on me.

I stared at him. I was so stupid! Why didn't I just go with Lela and this wouldn't of happen! However there was something familiar to him. Extremely familiar.

I bit my lower lip. When it came to me. I knew who he was and I didn't like it one bit.

"Chase?"

Suddenly there was a sudden gust of wind.

After this moment I knew one of my theories were right! Chase was a vampire!


	27. Kiss

"Elizabeth." he sound amused.

"Chase?" I muttered.

"What a surprise. I thought I recognized your scent." he said.

I carefully watched him as he walked around me like a shark circling on it's prey.

"It's amazing how much taller you are now. So tell me are _they_ around?" he asked changing the subject.

_Lie! If you want to live! Lie! _I screamed in my head.

"Yeah, absolutely." I replied.

He grins evily at me. "Really? It's funny you know, the only people I can smell is you and I." he chuckles.

I back away just a step, suddenly Chase was in front of me by a foot.

He inhales deeply.

"Chase, please, don't." I stuttered.

He shushed me putting his cold finger. "Don't be afraid, I'm doing you a kind favor."

"How is killing me doing me a favor?" I screamed.

"Shhhh! I'm only saving you, you see there are others. Others that want you dead, Elizabeth." he whispered. "I'll make it quick and painless you understand."

He begins to raise his hand as it slowly turns into a claw.

"Elizabeth!" I heard someone shouted.

Chase and I look to see who it was.

"What is this?" he asked himself.

"Elizabeth!" Alex shouted the top of his lungs as he ran in full speed.

"No!" I cried running towards him. "Don't!"

As I was a few yards away from him, he then jumps over me? But something happens. While Alex was in the air he immediately turns into a twenty-seven feet black fur wolf, landing on his feet or his back paws.

He growls at Chase then roar with anger.

Chase stares at him in shock soon recovered, he turns around and zooms out of there.

Alex turn his head to see me looking as if I just got shot or something. He turns back getting on his four legs running after Chase.

"There she is!" I heard Afton said.

"Elizabeth are you all right?" Santiago asked me when he pick me up from the ground. I didn't realized I was on the cold moisted ground.

I was still stunned. I couldn't believe that was what Alex look like in wolf form. The image scares me terrible.

"I think she's shooken up, she looks like she going to vomit or something." Santiago said.

"Yeah." Afton nods in agreement. "I'll call Chelsea." He pulls out his phone then dials her number. He immediately starts talking.

"Hello Dear, we found her." he assured her.

He stands there in silence listen to his beloved mate.

He nods his head. "Of coarse, we'll see you in a few minutes. Goodbye Dear." he pressed the button end.

"What she say?" Santigo asked.

"She said she'll pick us up with her car." he told him.

"At where?"

"It's not to far, it's only a couple miles away." he stated.

"Okay." Santigo nodded.

They were running. That's how much I'm going to say. Clearly you guys understand that I don't take the whole super speed thing that well. So yeah when we got there I began to see stars circling around my head. Yeah I think I went to a whole new level with that. Great.

"Is she okay?" Chelsea asked getting out of her car.

"Yes, but she does look nauseous." Afton told her. And it was true I was feeling nauseous in fact.

"Get her in the front seat and hurry. We need to tell the others she's be found."

"You haven't told anyone?" Santigo asked while he buckle me up.

She just nods in responds.

Santigo and Afton got in the back of the car, Chelsea got in the driver seat and zooms out of there. She soon pulls out her phone then dial a number.

The person she called immediately answers.

"Heidi, it's Chelsea. Listen Afton and Santigo found her." she listens to Heidi for a moment before answering. "Yes I know but I'm only calling so you could tell everyone to stop the search party."

Seach party? Was everyone that worry? All I just did was go see Lela. That's all.

Chelsea then press the end button, soon droven faster.

When we were a mile away from the castle I saw there were four people out there in cloaks, two in gray and two in black. It's was none other than Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec stand there waiting for us to arrive.

Santigo unbuckled me picking me up in his arms. He turns to see Alec in front of him taking me off from his arms.

"Don't worry she all right. Just a bit shooken up that's all." Afton stated.

Alec nods in respond.

"And please do not run she's a little sick, so just in case." Chelsea told them.

I groan in respond.

Felix snickered. "Wow! Is that all she can say? Good, I don't have to listen to her babbling tonight!" he laughed sarcastically.

"Shut...up!' I try to say.

"Amazing! She actually speaks!" He laughed more.

"Felix! That's enough!" Alec snarled.

Felix becomes quite.

Way to go Alec! Woo! I mean great.

Alec walk all the way to the castle without any super speed or whatever. When we got there he at once walk towards his room. He closes the door and gently lay me on his bed. I gladly went under the covers feeling my body heat returning to me.

Alec stares at me for a moment.

"You do know Aro will punish for this." he stated.

I inhale and exhale lightly. "I guess I expect that." I said.

"The question is that why did you leave?" he asked.

I looked him in the eye. "Something stupid happen at school that's all." I told him.

"So that why you left? Some kind of idotic thing made you want to leave?"

Since he put it that way, then yes. But I could never explain what happen with me, Jackson and Tamra. I couldn't explain that my friends hate all my guts now and especially I couldn't tell him that Jackson call me a whore!

"Yes." I answered.

He took my hand with his icy cold one. "You couldn't imagine how worried I was about you."

I look away.

"It hurt me knowing you were out there where newborns were at. You don't know how willing I was killing everything in my path and that will not be accessible with Aro." he said brushing strand of hair away from my face.

"I didn't mean to do that to you." I admitted.

He exhales. "I know you didn't mean too, but in our world you have to be extra careful. Elizabeth look at me." he lifted my chin. "You almost got killed tonight, what if that newborn killed you? Think about that. Think about who you're leaving behind, your mother, your sister, your friends, Steven, you'll basely leave everyone with pain and sorrow."

I didn't think of it that way. I didn't know he cared so much about my human life. Why does he anyway? Shouldn't he be all against about me being human?

"They'll all go away once I'm one of you." I muttered.

"One of the things I will regret is that everyone you hold dear will be dead and I won't be able hear you heart beat anymore." he squeeze my hand. "I didn't have much of a chose Elizabeth, my people hated me and try to kill Jane and I, but you, you are the exact opposite of me, your people loves you and they will do anything to protect you."

"They don't always protect me from everything." I assured him.

He watches me careful. " Elizabeth your very loved, but I wasn't." he said. "That's why I regret the most."

I stared at him for a moment before my lips suddenly crash into his. They were cold but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his neck making myself get close to him.

I broke the kiss. He looks at me for a moment, then his lips attack mine as he got on top of me. He kissed me long and gentle. I knew he was being careful trying not to hurt me but I didn't care, soon he kisses my jaw line then down to my neck. I blushed at this. He kissed it lightly then lick it slowly.

Making me moaned.

He held me tight against his hard body as mine rubs his a bit. I wrapped my arms around his neck making it tighter so he could get closer to me. He comes up and then kiss my lips again, I began to nibble on his lower lip then he rests his cold hands on my waist. I gasp in his mouth. Remeber where my tickle spot was? Well yeah he's touching it.

I helped him take off his jacket and throw it on the stone floor. Right then I wrapped my long legs around his waist as he lay me on his bed again.

As we kiss again I felt something, something growing inside of me. It felt good. I want more and more, but the most I wanted was Alec.

**AUTHOR TALKIN': HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP LOL. SO ANYWAY ALEC AND ELIZABETH FINALLY KISSED LOL, WOW IT TOTALLY TOOK ME FOREVER JUST TO GET TO THIS PART, DON'T YOU THINK? WELL OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT SO FAR ABOUT THE STORY? IT'S OKAY TO ASK QUESTIONS TOTALLY COOL, YEAH I KNOW I HAVEN'T MENTION ABOUT A FEW THINGS IN THE STORY IN A LONG TIME, BUT HEY I'M ONLY HUMAN I CAN FORGET ABOUT SOME STUFF SOMETIMES YOU CAN'T DENY THAT FACT. SO YEAH! WOOOOO! GO TWILIGHT! WOOOOOOOO! TWILIGHT ROCKZ!**


	28. Wolves!

**WARNING: THERE ARE SOME BAD LANGUAGE IN HERE! SO IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR THAT STUFF THEN SURE GO AHEAD! IF YOUR LIKE NO! NO BAD LANGUAGE I'M TOO GOOD FOR THAT! THEN DON'T READ IT! ONCE AGAIN BEWARE BAD LANGUAGE!**

~X~

I know I shouldn't of look at her before I chase after that bloodsucker, but I just want to see her again knowing that she was all right. Fuck! No she wasn't. She looked as if she was going to passout or explode. Either way she looked like crap.

I digged my legs in the earth making myself go faster.

_"Alexander!" Reid screamed._

_I growled how loud he was. "Damn it Reid! What do you want?" I snapped._

_"Stay focus, we don't need you to get distracted or something." Reid stated._

_"Shut up or I'll make you!" I roared._

_"Really Alexander, would you hurt you own brother?" He questioned._

_"In this case yes!" I shouted._

_"Reid's right, it's very danger to be takin' off guard especially now." Jan agreed._

_"Yeah what he said! All through whole time you could only think about that chick back there!"_

_"Reid shut the fuck up!" _

_"Make me dumbass!" he yelled._

I then stopped making slide tracks behind me, running towards Reid. Jan then ran between us. Me and Reid growled ferociously at each other like actual wild animals.

_"Reid! Alexander! That's enough!" Jan yelled._

But me and Reid didn't stop, we stand our ground.

_"We don't have time for this Dia and Sara already catching up with that bloodsucker, we need to help our brothers and sisters they cannot do this alone." Jan stated._

I breath in deeply and exhale now calm.

_"Your right man." Reid apologize._

_"I'm glad you see it my way." Jan said._

_"Your way? Please!" Reid rolled his eyes._

_"Let's go, you morons!" I said running towards where Dia and Sara were._

_"I'm the moron? Excuse me what are you, empty sack!" _

I just snickered.

_"What you talkin' about Reid you always been an empty sack all your life!" I comment._

_"Shut up!" he growled._

We howled in laughed when little Reid was getting pissed off.

_"Come down pup I was only kidding." _

_"Pup? I'll show you pup!" _

_"Ha, ha. We'll see!" I snickered._

_"Would you guys shut the fuck up! Man I'm so fuckin' tired hearing you shit!" Dia snarled._

I saw her running passed us in a flash along with Sara and Charl at her side.

We kicked it into gear, now I ran right pass them all and tackle the dumbass bloodsuck with my very large claws. After that everyone joined me ripping apart this mother-fucker.

Sara shook her pure white fur after we ferociously killed our target.

_"That was fun!" she exclaimed._

_"Oh Sara you think everything is fun." Dia assured her._

_She gives her a nod. "Yep! And you know what?"_

_"What?" she asked._

_"I ain't too picky!" she exclaims again._

_"With you with that!" Charl howled._

While we rested for a moment it seems that Charl and Sara were too hiked up just to sit down, so they start to playfully fight. So yeah whatever.

"_So what's our next move?" Dia asked._

_I huffed. "I could tell you what's the plan because...I have no clue." I admitted._

_Dia smashes her head on the nearest tree around us. "Are you serious?"_

_"Pretty much." I yawned._

_"That's not a good attitude, especially since your the leader." she stated._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know save that bull crap later. And beside you know I don't want to be the leader anyway since, er, well from the very beginning."_

_"I know jackass! I was there!" she shouted._

_"Oh yeah! You were, I forget! My bad!" I excliamed sarcastically._

She growls.

_"Oh C'mon have a sense of humor D!"_

_"I do, that's why I'm related to you." she commented._

I frown.

_"Oh burn!" Charl and Reid said at the same time._

_She snickered. "C'mon bro it was only a joke."_

_"That was a joke? I thought you were the joke!" I laughed._

Her right eye twitches a bit.

_"Alexander, Dia stop being mean to each other. I hate it when you too are like this." Sara said giving us her sad puppy eyes._

Ususally that get's Dia easily but not this time.

_"Sara! Stop giving me that look! If your going to act like the pup then be gladly to take Charl's place!" she growled._

_"Hey!" Charl shouted._

_"Totally uncalled for Dia!" Jan told her._

_"No one asked you!"_

_"Hey sis, stop being a freakin' bitch okay." Reid said._

Oh man he just not called her a bitch. Other people can call her that but not Reid, oh shit he was in a world of hurt now.

_"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" she exclaimed angery._

_"You heard me!"_

She leaps on Reid then bit his neck with anger, Reid quickly got out of Dia's hold then attack right back.

_"Reid! Dia! That's enough!" Jan called._

_"Oh C'mon Jan let them fight it ain't going to kill them, yet." Charl joked._

_"Ha, ha, very funny maybe you can clear up their shit if one of them dies." Jan grinned his famous wolfy grin._

_Charl frowns. "That's not funny." he said._

_"What'ch'a talkin' about it loads of funny." he snickered._

_Charl rolled his eyes._

**I KNOW, I KNOW, IT WAS LAME BUT HEY I FELT THAT I HADN'T DONE A ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW IN A LONG TIME! SO THERE! AND YEAH I KNOW THIS IS A WEIRD CHAPTER! BUT HEY THAT'S LIFE FOR YA! SO OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**


	29. Imprinting Facts

Jane was getting me ready for another party! Ugh! I swear these people run way too many parties! I mean don't they ever get tired throwing party after party! Come on we all know that eventually it'll get really old!

I got in my white cream dress, but this time Jane got me a dress that goes above my knees. So I basely tugged on it making it go lower, but seeing how that's not going to happen.

Jane and I walk to the ballroom knowing that we were the last ones to arrive. I scan the room and found Renesmee talking to her Aunt Alice. And I'll tell you she was something, I've never met someone who could been so hyper. Either way she was great.

"Lizzie!" Alice squealed. Skipping over to me along Renesmee with her. "I've hadn't seen you in forever!" she giggled.

I smiled. "Yeah same here!" I laughed.

"Okay we so need to keep up!" she dragged me to one of the tables near the rest of the Cullens'. As we talked about everything like: clothes, shoes, music and new movies coming out soon. Alice squealed in excitment as she thought of a new movie.

"Lizzie we so need to watch the new movie called 'Love, Sarah' it's so good!"

"Um, sure I'll think of it." I answered.

"Aw! You always say that!"

"I guess I do." I agreed.

I know, I know this is confusing. I'll explain, after the last time I saw Renesmee, she gave me her cellphone number and that only but Alice somehow got my e-mail address and starts e-mailing me. So yeah, I thought it was creepy that she actually knew I had a e-mail account. So anyway, she become my best friend and she tries to get me to have a 'girls night out' but you can guess that I said no or sorry too busy. But in truth I mostly spent my time with Alec, Steven, Alf and even Marcus believe it or not. But everyone else I hang with a little. So basely I feel guilty leaving Alice and Ren hangin'.

"So Liz have a boyfriend yet?" Ren asked.

I blushed. "Sort of." I answered.

They grow closer to me to hear the juicy stuff they thought I was going to share. But in truth I wasn't.

"Who is he?" Alice asked getting excited.

I got out of my seat. "That's me to know, and you to find out." I said sticking my tongue out playfully.

"That's not funny!" they both complained.

I laughed and walk away. If I didn't walk away who knows what they make me say. I walk over to Jane while she talk with a guest.

"Guess who's here?" Jane asked annoy.

"Who?" I reply.

"Soria." she muttered.

"Oh." I said. "Where is she?"

"Probably hunting my brother down." she huffed.

"So where is he?" I asked.

"Talking to Heidi. Whatever it is must be pretty serious." she rumbles.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he said he need to talk to her in private."

My throat got tight as I try to swallow. "Like what?" I whispered.

"Don't know, anything at this point." she answered.

"Where are they?"

"At his room."

I then felt a painful stabbing feeling on my chest. Could you imagine what they might be doing up there? That sounded so wrong! Lots of images flood my head, I felt dizzy as the room spin around and around. My head starts to hurt, then I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Steven! He looks at me with an emotionless expression.

"May I have this dance?" he asked like a gentlemen.

"Sure." I smiled.

he leads me to the dance floor, he then grabs one of my hands and puts his other hand on my waist. And we began dancing. He looks into my eyes with no emotion.

"What?" I asked.

"And you still dought your a terrible dancer. Personal I think your a great dancer." he admitted.

"That's only I'm with you." I muttered. He then twirled me and back. "Why were you ignoring me?"

He looks at me with sadness. "I had some problems to take care." he answered.

"Oh."

"But I have a gift for you." he pulls me off the dance floor and into the garden. He walks over to the red rose bush, picking off the most beautifully one. "Do you like roses?" he asked.

"I don't like them, I love them." I reply.

He chuckles. "Then I guess you would enjoy this."

He pulls out the most beautifully necklace I've ever seen, there was a tiny beautiful rose prison in clear crystal. It was truely beautiful.

"Steven." I was breathless.

"You like it?" he asked.

I took it in my hands. "I don't like, I love it!Thank you!" I thanked. Steven took the chain that held it together and start putting it on me. When he was done I looked at it as it twinkle in the moonlight. I don't know but this seems familiar somehow. Huh?

We got back to the party and found that Alec was there now, suddenly he was at my side.

"You know you shouldn't be wondering around all by yourself." he warned.

"I have Steven with me." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's enough protection."

"Protection? Who said I need protection?" I asked.

"Obviously you need it." he kissed my cheek.

I twigled my nose annoy. "And where were you Mr. I-always-disappear-and-never-tell-anyone." I said.

"I was here the whole time, don't you remember?"

I raised an eye brow.

He rolls his eyes. "You pobably didn't see me, didn't you?"

"You such a bad lair! I know for a fact that you were talking to Heidi!"

He expression down.

"Yeah I caught you, didn't I?"

He sighed. "I only need to tell her a few things that's all. Okay?" he brushes a few stands of hair away from my face.

"I don't believe you." I told him.

He kisses me lightly. "You have to, that's the truth."

I looked at him in his crimson red eyes, they twinkled as my necklace was hiting in the light reflecting it's beauty.

**SO STEVEN GAVE HER A NECKLACE HOW SWEET^^! WELL I THINK IT'S GREAT STEVEN IS TALKING TO ELIZABETH AGAIN, BUT IT SEEMS HE STILL KEEPING ALOT FROM HER EVEN THOUGH HE WONDERS IF SHE HAS A CLUE? BUT SADLY SHE DOES! I MEAN NOT YET!**


	30. A Gift

Jane was getting me ready for another party! Ugh! I swear these people run way too many parties! I mean don't they ever get tired throwing party after party! Come on we all know that eventually it'll get really old!

I got in my white cream dress, but this time Jane got me a dress that goes above my knees. So I basely tugged on it making it go lower, but seeing how that's not going to happen.

Jane and I walk to the ballroom knowing that we were the last ones to arrive. I scan the room and found Renesmee talking to her Aunt Alice. And I'll tell you she was something, I've never met someone who could been so hyper. Either way she was great.

"Lizzie!" Alice squealed. Skipping over to me along Renesmee with her. "I've hadn't seen you in forever!" she giggled.

I smiled. "Yeah same here!" I laughed.

"Okay we so need to keep up!" she dragged me to one of the tables near the rest of the Cullens'. As we talked about everything like: clothes, shoes, music and new movies coming out soon. Alice squealed in excitment as she thought of a new movie.

"Lizzie we so need to watch the new movie called 'Love, Sarah' it's so good!"

"Um, sure I'll think of it." I answered.

"Aw! You always say that!"

"I guess I do." I agreed.

I know, I know this is confusing. I'll explain, after the last time I saw Renesmee, she gave me her cellphone number and that only but Alice somehow got my e-mail address and starts e-mailing me. So yeah, I thought it was creepy that she actually knew I had a e-mail account. So anyway, she become my best friend and she tries to get me to have a 'girls night out' but you can guess that I said no or sorry too busy. But in truth I mostly spent my time with Alec, Steven, Alf and even Marcus believe it or not. But everyone else I hang with a little. So basely I feel guilty leaving Alice and Ren hangin'.

"So Liz have a boyfriend yet?" Ren asked.

I blushed. "Sort of." I answered.

They grow closer to me to hear the juicy stuff they thought I was going to share. But in truth I wasn't.

"Who is he?" Alice asked getting excited.

I got out of my seat. "That's me to know, and you to find out." I said sticking my tongue out playfully.

"That's not funny!" they both complained.

I laughed and walk away. If I didn't walk away who knows what they make me say. I walk over to Jane while she talk with a guest.

"Guess who's here?" Jane asked annoy.

"Who?" I reply.

"Soria." she muttered.

"Oh." I said. "Where is she?"

"Probably hunting my brother down." she huffed.

"So where is he?" I asked.

"Talking to Heidi. Whatever it is must be pretty serious." she rumbles.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he said he need to talk to her in private."

My throat got tight as I try to swallow. "Like what?" I whispered.

"Don't know, anything at this point." she answered.

"Where are they?"

"At his room."

I then felt a painful stabbing feeling on my chest. Could you imagine what they might be doing up there? That sounded so wrong! Lots of images flood my head, I felt dizzy as the room spin around and around. My head starts to hurt, then I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Steven! He looks at me with an emotionless expression.

"May I have this dance?" he asked like a gentlemen.

"Sure." I smiled.

he leads me to the dance floor, he then grabs one of my hands and puts his other hand on my waist. And we began dancing. He looks into my eyes with no emotion.

"What?" I asked.

"And you still dought your a terrible dancer. Personal I think your a great dancer." he admitted.

"That's only I'm with you." I muttered. He then twirled me and back. "Why were you ignoring me?"

He looks at me with sadness. "I had some problems to take care." he answered.

"Oh."

"But I have a gift for you." he pulls me off the dance floor and into the garden. He walks over to the red rose bush, picking off the most beautifully one. "Do you like roses?" he asked.

"I don't like them, I love them." I reply.

He chuckles. "Then I guess you would enjoy this."

He pulls out the most beautifully necklace I've ever seen, there was a tiny beautiful rose prison in clear crystal. It was truely beautiful.

"Steven." I was breathless.

"You like it?" he asked.

I took it in my hands. "I don't like, I love it!Thank you!" I thanked. Steven took the chain that held it together and start putting it on me. When he was done I looked at it as it twinkle in the moonlight. I don't know but this seems familiar somehow. Huh?

We got back to the party and found that Alec was there now, suddenly he was at my side.

"You know you shouldn't be wondering around all by yourself." he warned.

"I have Steven with me." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's enough protection."

"Protection? Who said I need protection?" I asked.

"Obviously you need it." he kissed my cheek.

I twigled my nose annoy. "And where were you Mr. I-always-disappear-and-never-tell-anyone." I said.

"I was here the whole time, don't you remember?"

I raised an eye brow.

He rolls his eyes. "You pobably didn't see me, didn't you?"

"You such a bad lair! I know for a fact that you were talking to Heidi!"

He expression down.

"Yeah I caught you, didn't I?"

He sighed. "I only need to tell her a few things that's all. Okay?" he brushes a few stands of hair away from my face.

"I don't believe you." I told him.

He kisses me lightly. "You have to, that's the truth."

I looked at him in his crimson red eyes, they twinkled as my necklace was hiting in the light reflecting it's beauty.


	31. Lying?

The last few days I've been going out lately, yes I know if you may be confused. Let me explain, Steven of coarse made a deal with Aro that if I were allow to go out of the castle I have to do extra chores around the place. So yeah I was mad, but hey that's life.

Went to the market today, I have to admit I've haven't been there in a long time. So everyone had shock expressions to see me there. I walk around the fruit stand getting myself some delicious juicy fruit. I accidentally drop one of the apples and it landed hard on the ground as it rolled away. I went over to it to pick it up, but someone beat me to it.

"Here you go." Jackson handed me the apple.

"No thanks you keep it." I told him handing the apple right back. I walk over to the other stand that had veggies.

"Your still not mad, right?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "What you think!"

He walks closer to me, but I try to get away.

"Look all I'm saying is sorry." he whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. After what you said, Tamra now hates me with every gut I have!" I said.

"Well, I don't say not every gut-"

"Jackson!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay, geez. I told her what happen so she's mad at me."

I snickered. "Yeah right!" I looked at something else to avoid his face.

"Could you just forgive me already!" I walk over to Cle and Joey trying to ignore him and try to talk to them. As I know Jackson he didn't give up easily. "Could I just take you out to dinner?" I shook my head 'no'.

"No, never again will I do that." I muttered.

"Why not, I did say sorry." he reminded me. But I honestly think sorry won't cut it after what he called me a month ago.

I order the soup of the day slapping a coin to pay for it.

"Come on Liz! I'm really sorry!" he groan.

"Sorry doesn't work! Especially what you said to me!' I spitted.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Look only reason I said what I said is I-"

"You what? Greedy! Selfish! Rude! Low! Sour!" I snarled.

His eyes narrow more, then smoothed. "Could we just talk... _alone_?" he asked.

Cle gives me my soup, it look to be a tomato mixture with chicken but I didn't care I just ate.

"Whatever you need to say, you can saying front of Cle and Joey."

They immediately lean forward to listen what he was going to say to me. Maybe because they haven't heard gossip in a long time. Yes even the Benner brother cannot keep their ears from juicy gossip. It came to a surprise to me that Cle is interested in that kind of stuff. Never the time I have known him he always keep to himself, well I guess that life for ya. Italy can totally change a person. Yep.

While I was off gaurd Jackson then lay his hand on my laying on the counter. "Please can we talk alone?" he whisper. I quickly pulled his hand away from me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. And accidentally knock off the bowl fill with soup fail on the hard ground.

I growled annoy.

"Oh boy." Joey muttered.

"What?" I asked Jackson. He grabs my arm and leads me behind a stand. When we were out off earshot he then sighed.

"Listen, what I did was unfair I shouldn't have told anyone in the first place." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "What was your first guess?" I asked sarcastically.

"Elizabeth I said what I said is that I'm in love with you!" He stares at me for a short moment before he kisses me. The kiss was so terrible, I've never thought Jackson would ever kiss like suffocating fish. I try to wriggle myself out of his hold but something happen, something very! Very! Very! Dirty! He was squeezing my butt. I then kicked him in his 'area' and he falls on the ground both hands on his 'area'. He hisses in pain as I scream.

"You molester! Don't you dare touch me again!" I screamed, running back to the castle.

When I got there I almost dumb into Demetri.

"Demetri!" I exclaimed.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" he asked in little shock.

"Where's Steven?" I asked looking straight in his crimson red eyes.

"In the library and-" I walked straight to the library when he was in mid-sentence. As he didn't finish his sentence he instead watch me walk away from him.

I got to the library and there I saw Steven reading a book around the 1800s. He then noticed my presents.

He puts the book down as he seeing my expression. "Elizabeth are you all right?" he asked in worry.

He let me take a seat next to him in the fancy love sofa. "Jackson told me he loves me." I whispered so low not even a human could hear it, but he sure did.

"Oh boy." he muttered under his breath while he rub his face with his left hand. "Is that all he said?"

I shook my head. "No Steven, it's not what he said that makes me upset, it's what he did." I answered.

He looks at me with a confused look on his face. "I don't follow."

I sighed looking at my hand while they lay on my lap. "After he told me he loved me... he kissed me..." I hesitated. "...then touched my ass."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "He what?" he almost shouted getting up.

"You heard me!"

He walks out of the room and I followed him.

"Where was the last place you saw him?" he asked.

"At the market." I answered.

He grabs his jacket then storm off.

I quickly walked to my room. Thinking what Steven might do to him. Well he deserves what's coming to him! He shouldn't ever do that to me! I know he's a guy and something, but he should of known that I'm not a woman who you can play with for sexual needs! No! I'm not a whore! So there! Suddenly I hit something really, maybe a wall but it wasn't one.

"Elizabeth?" Alec asked.

"Ouch!" I yelped while I lay on my butt on the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked pulling me to my feet.

"I guess." I lied. Clearly I wasn't, but I wouldn't let him know that. How could I explain what has happen? What could I say without Alec wanting to killed Jackson?

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah... I'm going to make plans with Alice." I told him.

"For what?"

"Go see a movie." I shrugged. "We've been planning this for a while."

"Oh, may I come with you?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure. The more the better." I smiled. But in true this whole conversion was a lie. Obviously.


	32. Strange

"Lizzie!" Alice squealed when she saw me. She tackle me giving me a hug. "Lizzie I've missed you SO much!"

I couldn't breath and Ren knew this.

"She can't breath Auntie." she stated.

"Ops!" she gasped not realizing what she was doing.

I gasped for air deeply.

"Sorry Lizzie, I guess I forgot!" she told me.

"It's okay Aly... as long as you didn't mean too..." I breathed. Alec held me tight against him in a protective way.

"Okay!" she smiled. "Let's get going!" she skipped too the band new yellow Porsche.

"Is there a time when she's not like this?" I asked Ren.

"Never." she answered. While we walk to the car. Alec kindly open the door for us, as we crawled in the back I realized that Alec took the front seat beside Alice. I frown at this.

Alice began to zoom out of Volterra and into the area where we're suppose to watch the movie.

"Alice?" I asked holding on the handle above the window.

"Yes!" she answered sweetly.

"Um... would you slow down a bit. Your making me nervous." I added. And in truth she was driving as if she was trying to lose some cops, like Alf but less worst.

"Lizzie we'll miss the movie and I refuse to let that happen!" she told me. "Don't worry you won't die."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, maybe in ten seconds."

She takes a turn to the right.

"Maybe you should slow down." Ren suggested.

"Fine." she muttered. As she slowed down Ren and I talked through the whole car ride, though when I look at Alec he always glance at me meeting my eyes. I simply look away but he glances at me somemore before we got to the theaters.

"We're here!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully getting out of the car. I was about to open the door but Alec beat me to it. He pulls the door open and carry me out of the car soon I was outside he then slam the door in Renesmee's face.

"Hey!" I yelled. Whileing opening the door for her. She gladly got out. "What's your problem?" I asked giving him a glare.

He shrugs. "I forget she was even there."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah that's totally the answer."

"You guys!" Alice ranged. "We need to be going in before we miss the movie."

She then turn to lightly skip to the theater as Ren follow quickly. Alec then looked at me.

He sighed. "Shall we?" he said brushing his icy cold lips on the tip of my knuckles.

I nodded.

When we got to the movie theater I took my seat, both Alice and Ren were at my sides, but he was sitting next to Alice trying so hard to keep his distance from me.

_Why is he trying to avoid me? _I thought with a frown. It was starting to upset me, thinking back moments ago when we enter the place Alec then abandon me and weirdly walks with Alice. Women that surround us looked at them like-like-like a couple. My throat tightens immediately.

Ren thought it might be good if we had some snatches, so Ren and I we alone at the snatch counter. While we were picking out some candies to go with the popcorn a suddenly question came up.

"Am I ugly?" I whispered. Hoping she didn't hear me. Know her she did.

"You think your ugly?" she asked in disagreement.

"Well... yeah. It seems like it."

She then huffed annoy. "Listen I don't know what's going through your mind at this moment but I assure you your not ugly" she stated. "And beside even if you were ugly you might have a gross whort and have green skin. But guess what you don't so yeah!"

I grab the popcorn and smiled.

"Yeah." I answered.

But that made me dough a bit when I first saw him sitting with Alice.

As the room got dark and a light hits the gray screen making the movie come alive. I ate some popcorn when we got to the good part, which I found out that Jack got Sarah pregnant and now she died by a car crush. This made me shiver. This reminded me of my father for some reason, but this movie had strangest clips to it. After one clip to another I look to the side of the darken room and noticed something-something- very strange. I then saw a woman walk up to me with a light smile on her face. But I have to admit she was beautiful! Her beautiful wavy curly hair reach in the middle of her back and her skin was so fair so healthy that it glowed in the light of the movie, also her eyes, her eyes were so familiar and that I seen them. Seen them exactly? It seems I can somehow remember those beautiful light brown eyes, but I could not. She smiles warmly at me like she knew me my whole life. I elbowed Ren a couple times while this was happening and she grew ill with me, annoy of my behavior.

"What!" she said in a hushed tone.

"Look!" I pointed to where the woman was.

She raise an eye brow in confusion. "What exactly am I looking at?" she asked. I turn to look at her.

"Are you blind she's right..." as I looked back where the woman was, was gone. Gone as I mean vanished! Like that! "...There..."

"There's nothing there." she stated.

"I'm not crazy."

"Lizzie just please watch the movie." she told me, then ate some gummy bears. I sink in my seat and watch the rest of the movie. What did I saw? Was it my mind play tricks? No? I'm not crazy! No! I'm for sure it was something...but what. Before I could noticed the lights went on sting my eyes at the bright light they had here.

_Man I don't remember the lights being that bright!_ I thought.

As we walk out Alec was at my side once again. He held me tighten in a protective hold as walk to Alice's car. When we got there Alec then open the door for me, I quickly got in and this time he was with me in the back. He puts my seat belt on for me, but he didn't put his on-they all didn't put there's on.

When Alice drove out of the parking lot I suddenly yawned. I was tired and they all knew it. So we drove pretty fast but not enough to make me worry.

I yawn again.

"Lizzie sweetie, if you tired you can sleep." Alice suggest.

I just shook my head 'no'. "No thanks I'm good." I assured her.

"Okay if you say so." she said.

When we got to the castle I waved Alice and Ren goodbye before they left. After they were gone, it was Alec and I alone. As we walked in they was a awkward silence between us.

"I have to go." he said suddenly.

"Really, why?" I asked.

"I have my reasons." he whisper while he kissed me lightly. Before I reailzed he was gone and I was alone, all alone. Everything was quite, so quite I could hear my heart beat.

I sat at my windowseat watching the stars twinkle in the sky, then I noticed someone was at the gardens and yes a very a kind of good view to the gardens we have in the castle, but I narrowed my eyes to see who it was. It was Heidi, looking alert and curious. Soon I see her talking to something or someone that's when I realize it was Alec. After a while I've noticed strange and weird behavior between those two. But whatever it is I didn't like it!


	33. The Ugly Thing!

_I open my eyes I was in my old house everything was Lot bigger than I thought. This was weird. This was strange? But I never expected this! Never! I began to walk in a dark and creepy hall. Then I heard thunder and lightening it was raining heavy outside, the worst I seen in a long time. Thunder rumbles again making me flinch. I went forward on the hallway until I stop at a door that learned to a room, a room that is so familiar my mind tells me not to go in ._

_I slowly grab the silver door knot and gently turn it open, a sudden chill crawls up my spine making me have goose bumps all over my body. Then the smell of blood fills my nostrils, the odor was strong and it made me want to vomit my guts out. Although my body moved without my control I don't know about this, but I had a feeling I shouldn't be here!_

_I stopped. My heart races. There! I saw a dead ugly thing laying on the wooden floor drown in it's own blood. It had no face. I couldn't see the face, since there was a giant hole in it's forehead while blood cover the whole face, suddenly the blood started to crawl to me and started to form into a person I saw it dripping blood on the floor as it moves, at first it crawled with arms slowly it's torso formed then it's legs, but it still crawled. I ran out of the room into the dark hallway, well it wasn't much a hallway anymore it kind of turned into a lovely room with wonderful color and furniture in it suddenly the lights went out. When I turned around I saw the bloody thing again, now standing on it's bloody legs! I backed away from it slowly bumping in a cover, I it limps to me holding out it's bloody hand. _

_"Eliza...Eliza..." it echo sweetly? It sound like a woman to me! It's voice was like she knew me? Like I was her own child?_

_It finally approached me and said._

_"Eliza why did you ran from me?" it asked kindly. Suddenly it fall forward soon I was covered with the ugly thing's blood._

The next morning I was at the market as Cle and Joey were making the soup of the day. Cle thought it was missing something but I gladly suggested that I been the taste tester. As always he kindly let me do whatever I wanted. I took a sip and concentrated on the wonderful flavors that danced on my tongue. I swallowed.

"Well? What you think?" he asked.

"Hum...I don't know, I think some bay leaf would do it right." I added.

He took a sip as well, he clicked his tongue a few times to see if it needs more than just bay leaf.

"You're right it does." he agreed.

"Told you." I laughed.

Joey smirked.

After a while, I started to sip delicious broth as I talk to Joey.

"Elizabeth Marie Freshour, is that you." I suddenly heard a male deep voice. I turn to face the owner of the voice.

I gasped in excitement. It was John!

"John!" I screamed running up to him giving him a warm hug. "I can't believe it, your actually here!"

He echos with laughter. "Yes! I agree!"

"So what brings you here?" I smiled huge.

"Oh just visiting some old friends. Now tell me how's you mother and young sister?" he asked sweetly.

"Well, very well." I exclaimed.

"How's your father. I except him in wonderful heath?"

I immediately frown as all the color in my face disappeared.

I looked away.

John then frowned soon after.

"He died..." I whisper like I was hoarse. My throat felt dry and crack as I can not speak anymore.

"I am so sorry Elizabeth. I-I didn't know. I just thought he was well. Oh no, oh no, not Will, I can't believe that he's gone! How horrible!" he exclaimed in shook. But I stared at the ground instead of his face.

"How did he... pass away?" he asked slowly. He knew, he knew my relationship was with my father. He knew he was my best friend and I loved him dearly. He knows what I may feel about his death. Why? Why him? Why must he leave us? Why!

"Got crush to death..." I whispered.

"That's a lie!" I suddenly heard Caido's voice buzz in my ears. "I'll tell you how William Freshour came to death!"

"Caido! Don't!" Joey shout with anger.

Caido ignore him and continued what he was saying. I felt heavy, really heavy. My knees were shaking and my hands twitch with sweat. I couldn't breath, my lungs refused to let me inhale oxygen. But the rest of my body was still, very so still.

He grins evilly at me. What was he going to say? All these years he knew my father's true cause of death that I didn't know about? What was going on in his mind? Probably he was thinking of his revenge. But this was too far! Too far I say! Then Caido began to speak.

"It wasn't a bold that crush William! That is a lie! But I know the true, the cause of William Freshour's is he shot himself in the face with his own very gun!" he grins more.

After that the dead ugly from my dreams thing finally reveal _itself..._

_**OMG! I FINALLY GO THIS FAR! *STIFF* *STIFF* *TEARLY EYES* I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! BUT ANYWAYS, MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ACTING EVIL NOW* I THOUGHT IT WAS ABOUT TIME TO REVEAL A PART OF ELIZABETH WEIRD NIGHTMARES ABOUT THE DEAD THING! SO YEAH IT WAS HER DAD! *STIFF* *STIFF* SO SAD! OKAY REVIEW TELL ME WAS YOU THOUGHT AND ALL THAT AWESOME STUFF!**_


	34. Anger

I stared at Caido in disbelief.

"Caido!" Cle and Joey shouted together.

He just grins evilly. And I just stood there broken. Now I knew, now I knew that the ugly dead in my dreams was my father! Why! Why was him-that thing! Oh why! But suddenly I had a weird flashback.

_I was young-very young in fact, my mother and my grandma-ma were cooking in the kitchen as I play outside with grandpa while Rosy watched with her little eyes. We played hide-and-seek that day, and I was winning! Well back then grandpa always let's Rosy and I win so we feel good about ourselves. Back then I was too young to understand that he was going easy on us so I thought I was the best in all the games we play._

_"Nonno, come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" I shouted the top of my lungs, while I looked around objects. Then I finally found him! "I found you!" I shouted with excitement._

_"You sure did, sweetie." he said picking me up and sat me on top of his shoulders. As he walked quickly around circles I made a airplane noise._

_"Elizabeth!" my mother called. I looked in her direction. "Dinner is ready, go get you father!" she ordered me._

_Grandpa then took me off of his shoulder then sat me on my feet on the cold ground._

_"Be careful sweetie, it's quite cold out so be exact warm as you go." grandpa added as he wrapped his old faded red scarf around my neck and puts a hat on so my head would keep warm. I was plenty of warm, but you know how grandparents and parents are? Always making sure you were fine._

_Grandpa asked I was warm, and I simply nodded. He let's me go and I bolted out of there in a flash._

_I ran street by street, staircase through staircase, suddenly clouds were in the sky and I'll tell you they look as they were going to make a storm real soon so I hurried and got to the house. I open the front door, everything was empty, very empty and cold-so cold. He wasn't in the living, kitchen or the bathroom._

_"Maybe Daddy's sleeping." I thought out loud. I race upstairs in a flash, when I get to the hallway suddenly there was a flash of lightening soon thunder roared through the big house. I flinched at this, I gulped lightly and walked down the hall. Everything was strange and peculiar, feeling the sense that I shouldn't be here at all. But I put that aside and came up to my mother and father's bedroom door._

_"Daddy! Wake up sleepyhead! Wake up!" _

_No answer..._

_"Daddy! You lazy get out of bed!" I then open the door immediately stop in my tracks as I inhale the scent of blood. Fear strikes me hard as I saw a pool of blood of the other side of mother and father's bed. My legs moved without my command. There! I saw my father cold and dead in his own blood, then I saw a huge hole in his face making the blood gush out on the floor._

_I stared in horror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. H-he was dead! Dead! And I'm the one to see this!_

_Without thinking I ran quickly out of the house like my our life was in danger. Why? Why did he kill himself! Why? Was it that his life was so terrible and lost that he didn't want to live another day or was it something else._

_Suddenly I smack dead hard into a rock solid object. I looked up and saw a man, I couldn't really see his face as the rain bur my vision._

_"Elizabeth. It's already, your safe. No need to fear, I am here." the man's words were calming and soothing to my ears, but I do remember what I have just seen that day._

_"Please help... my daddy i-is d-dead... a-and I-I can't..." I trailed off as he lay a hand on my shoulder._

_"Do not worry everything is fine." he said holding out his hand waiting for me to grasp. So I slowly reached and grabbed his hand hand was cold. So terribly cold. But I didn't mind, they felt sweet and smoothing like his heart. Suddenly the rain fades away soon begins to snow. I wasn't worry that my clothes were soak and wet, I was focused on the man's face. He was so beautiful, so peaceful, so calm and that I loved him, loved him for his kindness, bravery and gentle nature. He quickly takes his jacket off and wrap it around me._

_"It's quite cold out. Don't need to be sick, wouldn't we." he smiled sweetly_

_I nodded in fascination. "Who are you?" I asked._

_"I'm Steven, Steven Kellen your parent's old friend." he answered wise._

_My grip on his hand tighten as I smiled._

_Steven... that was his name...Steven..._

I came back, realized was I just saw. Suicide! It was suicide! Not murder! But suicide! My mind was racing with thoughts, but one stays in my mind the most. Did Steven use his gift on me when I was young? Is that why I thought differently about my father's death? Was it him? Or... I don't know but it was really confusing.

I look at John, Cle and Joey one by one. As I stare at empty spare I then walk out of there with a calm expression. When I walked a far distance from them, I them ran. Ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but my mind was flooded with hate and anger. How could he! How could he leave me- us! Did he know what he was doing? Did he knew that he was leaving me and the rest of us. Selfish! That was the right word for him! Selfish!

I then found myself running to my old house and into my old room. Everything smell the same, but his scent was still here! And it drove me crazy!

I then scream the top of my lungs, start pulling thing apart or shoving either way it did some damage. While I shoved things on the ground I then heard a clanging noise but it soon faded. However I saw what it was it was a pair of mental scissor laying on the wooden floor. I snatch them in no time at all. I parted the blades from one another to reach my long hair.

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

Locks of hair falling on the ground as I take my anger on my hair. What I did was done I then looked at myself in a mirror showing my reflection, but it didn't look like me. There I stare at person staring right back at me. Who was she? Who was this girl! What have this become? Hatred? Yes. Anger? Yes. But pain? I looked at the girl seeing her-through her eyes. Yes. Pain was everywhere in and out of her. And now I don't know what I've become...

Later on, I was laying on the cold wooden floor where my hair was. I grip on some tightly with anger. Anger and sorrow was the only thing I felt at that moment and I hated that. Suddenly the door opens, just guess who it was? You guess it Steven.

He stood there at the doorway looking at me with a emotionless expression.

"What you want Steven?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

"Cle called me and told what happen." he explained.

"That's all?" I whispered.

"Yes, but why did you run away, especially from Caido-" he was soon cut off.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

He was quite, really quite.

"Did you use your power on me!" I spitted but it was like venom in my voice, like a poinsionous snake injecting it's venom.

He was silence.

"Steven!" I shouted.

He looks away. "Yes." he whispered.

"You bastard!" I screamed before slapped him across the face.

On the way back to the castle Steven and I didn't speak or looked at one the another. The ride was silence and wrong, the car comes to a compete stop. I open the door quickly running to my room, I open my door and slam it loudly making the things on the wall rattle. I locked the door quickly then scream the top of my lung again. I didn't care! I didn't care who may hear me! All I just want is scream! Yell! Shout! And Kill!

"I hate you!" I shouted. "I you William James Freshour!"

**POOR STEVEN! I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM IN THIS CHAPTER! IT MADE ME DEPRESS WHEN I WROTE THIS! ANYWAY I HAVE TO GO NOW SEEING HOW MY CAT IS GETTING REALLY ANNOYING AND STUFF SO YEAH! OH YEAH BEFORE I LEAVE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! OKAY BYE!**


	35. Words

I glared up to the ceiling. My face flush with anger.

I soon heard a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth?" Jane called. But I didn't answered, I just kept on staring at the ceiling. "Elizabeth!" she called more louder.

I turned on my side facing the wall. I then heard her leave and very soon she came back with somebody with her.

"Elizabeth? Dear please come out." Chelsea said knocking on the door lightly. But I just simply ignore them. "Elizabeth!" them shouted. After a while more and more people came to what was going on.

"What is going on here?" Demetri asked.

"She won't open the door!" Jane hissed.

"Why?" Felix asked.

"I don't know exactly but she won't answer!" she said. "Elizabeth!" she began bagging on the door with rage.

I sighed to myself and walk to the door. "Chelsea can come in if you guys will just shut up!" my voice crackle a bit and I know they noticed but they just kept quite.

I open the door quickly letting her in and shutting it as fast as I could, to be honest I don't true them to keep still so there!

I turn to face her, she stares at me in shock.

"Elizabeth... your hair? It's- it's-" she paused.

I walked over to my bed and lay on it.

"What happen?" she asked.

Suddenly there was a shocking pain in my chest, not any nature pain I've ever felt.

"Alot of things been happen, too much has happen." I whispered. She looks at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I huffed loudly. "Okay, what has all happen lately?"

She titled her head in confusion.

I huffed again and began to explain. "Don't you see what's going on here! First, out of nowhere Eclipse shows up and comes to kill Alf, me passing out, having weird dreams, seeing people and there not even there the next second and..." I was silence, I couldn't finish what I was going to say. I didn't want anyone to know what was going on. "...and Alec and Heidi been acting strange towards each other." my voice was crackling again.

Chelsea sat there in silence.

I just brush my fingers through my hair feeling how short it was now, maybe shoulder length but I didn't care. I didn't about my hair back then and still now, mother was the only person who didn't want to cut my hair. I swear if I was still under her roof she'll punish me in no time. Stupid I know.

Chelsea breathed in a sigh. "Did you know that Alec and Heidi use to be _mates?" _she asked quietly.

I snapped my head to her direction. "What?"

She nods. But she didn't speak until she suggest to cut my hair even, so yeah I said yes. She sends me to the bathroom to do my hair, while she wets it anger flush my mind. Why did he not tell me? Does he trust me at all? Or is it...no...could it? She begins cutting the uneven parts when a sudden knock was at the door. She puts the scissors down on the bathroom counter, she leaves and I lock the door. Listening to their hush tones I then heard them appoared the door.

Someone knocked. "Liz you okay?" Alex said.

I then unlock the door and saw him standing there.

"Alex!" I shouted suddenly giving him a big hug. As he held me tight he stares at Chelsea, she gives him a nod and left us alone.

"Elizabeth..." he said my name softly, watching me silence as we held each other for a long time. I inhale his scent quickly. I loved his scent, he smelled like the pine needles. And I loved that.

His grip loosen a bit, I looked up and saw his gray eyes were a storm now.

"What is it?" I asked as his eyes moved away from me. He walks over to the window looking through it motionless.

"We're having a another party..." he trailed off soon after.

My expression dropped. "Really? Not surprise." I said walking over to him watching the sky darken. Man I'll tell you time does fly by. Um funny. He looks at me of the corner of his eye, he watches me carefully like he was looking for something in my expression.

He suddenly took my hand holding it tight. "Sorry what happen to you today." he whispered.

I flinched then look up in his eyes then looking down to the floor. "Me too." I whispered.

Later on we got dress and all that stuff, when we were walking down the hall suddenly Sulpicia appeared behind us.

"Elizabeth dear, are you all ri- what happen to your hair!" she asked.

I saw how shock she was and one thing I have to ask. Is everyone going to be like this when they see me?

I gave her a fake smile. "Don't you like it? It's the new me! Don't you think?" I asked trying to sound excited.

She stares at my short hair. "Well, of coarse, I love it!" she singed. "I guess I'll have to show Steven how beautiful you are with your new! What you say!"

"Yeah! That would be great!" I squealed. Alex watched me with narrow eyes.

"Let me take her." Alex said suddenly. Sulpicia looks at him like she didn't noticed he was there. But she simply nodded.

"Of coarse." she answered.

He nods right back. He again took my hand and we walk down the hall some more. When we were far enough from Sulpicia I then sighed.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." he answered when we heard the guest's chatter. "You ready or what?" he asked.

I gave him a tight squeeze on his hand. "Let's just get this over with." I mumble.

"All right then." he said as he pulled a door open, giving out the light of the party.

We walk in catching the eye of many people. I then saw Alec in the crowd as he saw me he look angery when I noticed my was still hold Alf's. He walks toward us.

"Geez!" I hissed, pulling Alf with me so we were walking together. I kinda looked back to see he was still following us and he was.

I huffed. "Come on fellow me." I said as we walk toward Soria. And you all remember Soria? Well since he hates her I sorta figure that if we hang with her he would keep his distance from us. Successfully he did, so we were fine... for now.

As I talked and laughed with her, she then noticed my sudden change.

"So what's with the new look?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean this! It just the new me! I think it looks good on me, don't you think?" I giggled, trying to act excited again.

"It does, but why the sudden change- I mean it quite surprised me." she admitted.

"Oh I just thought it was about time for something new." I smiled.

"Oh! That makes sense!" she cheered.

Alf stares at me with narrow eyes again.

Could I talk to you alone?" he asked.

"Sure."

He took my hand leading us to the gardens. He soon let's go walking to the fountain staring at the cool water.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"Are what?" I asked. Watching him carefully.

"Do you remember when you were in Roma?"

I raised an eye brow. "Of coarse I remember!"

How could I forget. After all it was the first time I saw Alex in his wolf form! Really how could you forget something like that!

"Well..." he paused. "My family found me before you left Volterra and they want me to come back, but I refuse to think of the idea leaving you and Dan."

What! Did he just say _family_? Were they here? Were they listening to us as I speak? What! How! He looks over his shoulder seeing me flood with my thoughts.

He sighs looking up in the night sky, watching the stars twinkle.

"I can handle my own pain and sorrow, but I can't stand seeing you having the vampire's heart." he muttered.

He closes his eyes. "The truth is how I feel about this... how I can't understand to get you out of my head." suddenly he was in front of me with his eyes open. He holds my shoulders tight as he continued on. "Your like a special to me in a weird way."

"Well that really narrows me down." I said sarcastically.

"Your not taking this serious!" he growled getting annoy.

"OKay, okay go on." I said waving my hand.

He let's go and turns to the fountain. "You don't take things seriously sometimes. You act as if you're in your own little world out there." he told me.

I glared at him. "I do not."

"Well stop acting you don't care. Stop acting your don't have feeling for that bloodsucker in there."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"But always remember that I lo-" he was soon cut off.

"Alexander!" we heard a voice.

We both we at the same time. There! I saw group of people standing at the end of the castle line. Like they were waiting for him for something.

"I have to go." he said as he watches them. "And remember I-"

"Alexander!" one of them called.

he growls annoy. "I'm coming! Damn!" he yells right back. As he turn to me, he quickly pushes his warm lips on my cheek, making me blush.

**I KNOW IT'S LAME, BUT COME ON I HAD NO IDEAS! DON'T BLAME ME! BLAME THE BRAIN NOT THE PERSON! OH BY THE WAY I WAS THINKING AT THE END OF THE STORY MAYBE I SHOULD PUT SONGS THAT LEADS TO THE STORY! SO I'M BASELY SAYING THAT IF YOU LIKE THIS SONG I MEAN YOU THINK IT THE MOST AWESOME SONG THEN TELL ME WHAT IT IS OR PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS! OKAY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! BECAUSE IT WILL MAKE ME SAD IF YOU DON'T!**


	36. Realization!

I walked away from him as he move towards to the group. I stared at the ground as I walked.

_What was he going to say?_ I thought.

Was he going to say he loved me? No? He couldn't be in love with me, there's no way. We're just friends and always will be friends. But still my chest ached with the thought he may not have feelings for me.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to a corner. I looked up, there I saw Alec looking down at me with anger in his eyes. I looked away from him. But he took my chin with his thumb index finger to make me look at him.

"Why were you holding hands with Alexander?" he hissed.

I just stared at him in shock. He never got anger with me before. Never!

"Answer me!" he shouted.

I flinched. His grip got tighter on my chin.

"Stop it! Your hurting me, Alec."

"Then tell me what were you and Alexander doing?" he asked with more anger in his voice.

"I found out something about you today, and he was there to comfort me." I glared at him.

He let's go. "What exactly did you find out?"

I was silence for a moment.

"You and Heidi use to be _mates_."

The word 'mates' hurt my chest with a great stinging pain.

He closed his eyes. "Yes, Heidi and I were mates once, but it was centuries ago, I do not have feelings for her what's so ever." he explained. But I knew the truth.

"That's a lie!" I spitted. Clearly I'm no fool. I know he still had feelings for her just by the look in his eye.

"Elizabeth, it was just a crush nothing more."

I slipped out of his grip and walked as quickly as possible. He grabs my arm, pulling me to him.

"Just listen to me!" he yelled as I try to get out of his grip.

"Alec, stop!" I scream the top of my lungs. But he wouldn't budge and this got me even more anger. The glass windows were making this crackling noise and the lights started flickering while I got even angrier.

"Get away!" I screamed the top of my lungs, _then the windows and lights exploded into millions of piece, making me have a chance to escape._

I ran and ran to hall to hall, room by room, staircase after staircase. I finally reach my room! I open and slammed the door very loudly. I sat on the floor next to my bed, my head resting on my knees as I panted.

What was that? A trick? Maybe, but it felt as if I did it on my own, somehow I feel something inside of me trying to crawl itself out. I could feel it! Feel it more than anything else at that moment.

I sat there for hours staring at the floor motionless as I could understand.

I looked at the necklace Steven given me a while ago and I noticed something strange about it, it look as if it was starting to bloom. Really! At first it was a bud... but now it has bloomed a bit.

"Huh?"

As I narrow my eyes at this suddenly I saw a red liquid leaking out of the crystal making it be covered with-with blood?

"Wait! No!" I exclaimed trying to wipe the blood away. But soon the whole room was leaking with blood slowly reaching me.

Then I screamed.

~X~

When I came back, it felt really weird and cold. Well it was always like that in this shit hole, but more than usual.

I reached to one of the room and I saw broken glass was shattered all over the floor. I then saw Corin cleaning the mess up.

"What happen?" I asked.

She looked up noticing me standing there.

"We had black out a moment ago, so we're cleaning up." she told me.

I narrow my eyes. "Is Elizabeth all right?"

She tilted her head a bit in a puzzled way.

"She wasn't with you?" she question.

I shook my head.

"Huh?" she say.

I didn't wait for an explanation, all I need is to find Elizabeth? And only that. I tracked her down to her room, I could smell her down the hall. She seems to be alone I can't smell anyone but her. It makes me wonder a bit, why was she in her room instead of being at the damn party going on down there-um or was.

I open the door slowly, making sure she wasn't taking a snooze or something. Entering the room I saw her but she was by her bed sitting on her ass on the floor while her head lay on her knees.

She shivers a bit.

"Liz you okay?" I asked. She snaps her head to me, her eyes went huge when she saw me. Suddenly she tackled me to the ground.

_Did she miss me that much? _I think.

But I was wrong-way wrong. She pants heavy as she try to choke me. Knowing me, she couldn't. But her fingernails dug into my skin causing me to bleed. I looked up seeing that there were fear in her eyes, this made worry. Yep you heard me I'm worry. Never thought I say that!

"Liz?" I watched she snap out of it. When she realized what she was doing said called my name in a scared tone.

"Alf..." she whispered in shame. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She stared at me before answering "For trying to kill you!" she shouted but I knew she didn't mean to.

"Come on Liz you couldn't kill me." I admitted. But she didn't took me serious.

She just shivered some more.

"You shouldn't be like that..." she was crackling while she was holding back something, maybe tears. But I didn't want to check. "You shouldn't be a goody two shoes to me. I know I deserve more worst, but your...always so kind to me..."

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Liz." I whispered. She then got off of me and sat on the cold flood.

"And you always try so hard to protect me. But I'm not worth it Alf, everything you work for is not worth it." she rambled on.

As I was about to say something she covered my month with her hand.

"Please save me the regret and go."

She pulls her hand away standing up, I did the same but all I want is see her pain and sorrow so I could make it go away. I guess that won't happen. Because there's no way I could.

I took one last look of her before I left. Then I left in silence.

~X~

As the door clicked shut I the began to cry. Cry my heart out as much as possible, not for what just happen between Alf and I, for everything. Everything that made me sad, everything that made me mad, everything that made me lose everything. I didn't want to cry, but my body was weak, too weak and that I pay for tears. For the passed year or so I wanted to cry believe it or not, not because I was living with blood thirsty vampires, but for my pain.

Suddenly my windows flow open letting the cold winter chill in my room. I turned around and then saw Steven standing there.

"Steven!" I shouted running to him giving him a hug, I held Steven so close to me, afraid of losing him again. It-it just hurts too much to think. "I'm sorry!" I said through tears.

He held me tight as well. "I know, I know." he whispered while he lay his head on top of mine. He felt so cold but so weirdly warm.

Suddenly darkness took me.

~X~

I walk down the hall thinking of her words.

_"You shouldn't be like that..." her was crackling while she was holding back something, maybe tears. But I didn't want to check. "You shouldn't be a goody two shoes to me. I know I deserve more worst, but your...always so kind to me..."_

What did she mean by that matter-in-fact why was she being so freakin stupid? Seriously? She was being stupid as hell over there. However she words gave me a piercing in my heart. But I can't stop it.

Suddenly I heard Elizabeth crying!

I run back to her room as fast as I could do, soon her cry faded in the cool air. I flunged the door open seeing Steven holding Elizabeth in both arms.

"Steven!" I shouted as I could feel the anger built up. He looks at me over his shoulder with a glare. Unexpectedly he was gone. I ran to the window to see nothing but...well nothing.

I grind my teeth together.

"Steven!"

~X~

I took us at the top of a tower, knowing competely that we were safe, for now.

I look at her beautiful and gentle face, brushing strands of hair away from her face. She was beautiful- too beautiful in fact. But I couldn't believe how much she's grown since she was born.

"Wake up." I whispered before sinking my teeth in her flesh where I had once biten her.

~X~

I felt I was being ripped apart as I saw my flesh fluttering out of my body, I couldn't breath or move! All I felt was the pain and also feeling as if I was falling. Yes, I was falling into what? Darkness? Yes. Darkness. However this feeling felt weird, feeling like someone was holding me under.

"Wake up." I heard as I fell.

Suddenly light appear slowly swallowing me whole.

My eyes fluttered open, but when I woke up I kept feeling this sharp pain in my neck. It was familiar, I knew it was familiar for somehow.

I then felt something wet and thick rolling down my neck, and that's when I realized Steven was now biting me!

I want to scream or yell for help, Before I thought of anything Steven already covered my mouth so I wouldn't do anything like that.

Darkness then took me soon after.

~X~

I could taste her blood on my tongue but I refuse to let my vampire senses take over me. I bit as hard as I could possible do but soon Elizabeth woke up. Not a very good thing. She squirm to get free, I just held her tight putting one of my hands on her mouth so she wouldn't scream. I hated when I have to be like this. I hated how I had to take life away from innocent people and animals, it's just natural for a monster like me. But not natural for her.

I released my grip on her neck looking down on her watching once again her beautiful face. She looked so calm and peace while she slept. And that I felt jealous, jealous of how she dreams. I wish I could dream, if I had that chance again the only thing I dream would be about her. Without thinking I lean towards her and gently kissed her softly lips as the blood in my mouth drain in her.

~X~

I immediately woke up with the taste of salt and rust in my mouth. It was a taste I knew very well. Blood? Why was there blood in my mouth?

Then I saw Steven kissing me! Some blood rolled down my chin and down to my neck where my wound was.

He kisses me with great passion but soon breaks the kiss then looks at me in my eyes with thoughtful eyes.

"Elizabeth." he called gently. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

I stared into his golden eyes in confusion, then it hits me. I knew who he was! I knew who I was! Now I knew the truth. I knew, I knew that I could remember _again._

My hand reached for his beautiful face resting on it when a sudden gasp escape my lips.

**I KNOW IT'S LONG AND LAME BUT HEY I WANTED TO KEEP A LOT OF DRAMA IN HERE! SO I COULD EXPLAIN MORE ABOUT STEVEN AND ALEX NOW. I FEEL IT'S STEVEN TURN TO SHOW HIS TRUE COLORS AND ALL THAT STUFF. OKAY THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR SOMETHING OKAY SEE YA! **


	37. The Dondai Clan

I gently rub my hand on his beautiful face feeling how cold and how smooth it was.

"S-Steven? Is that you?" I crackled.

Steven layed his cold hand on my warm one making it stay where it was. He looks at me with motionless eyes.

"So you remember me?"

I was about to answer him but we then heard.

"Steven!"

I turn my head to see Alex! He glared dead at Steven with pure anger. Anger that I could not explain. Anger that could kill just by one look.

"How could you do this to her!" he roared trembling was rage.

But Steven just stared at him like he wasn't too worry at all.

"And that you will died for that mistake!" he screams.

I gasped getting on my feet blocking him to Steven. "No! Alex! Don't kill him!" I cried the top of my lungs.

"Why not! He try to kill you Elizabeth!" he roared.

"No you can't! Because he's my _big brother_!" I cried tears rolling down my cheeks.

~X~

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Bro-brother?" I stunned.

He was her brother? How? How did I not know this? I feel like a dumbass at that moment. How did I not know all this time. I should've, but I didn't.

"Please! Don't kill my brother!" she pleaded before she lost her balance then pass out of bleed lost.

Steven caught her in time before she hit the ground. He pulled her in both arms now carrying her.

"It's true. I am her old brother, however I've be alot happier if she knew the whole time before I had to ease her memory." he muttered looking down at her face. "But that's not the case. She is my sister and I love her brotherly and romantically all the same."

He walks towards the end of the tower then he vanshied. Taking Elizabeth, my happiness, and my love taken away from me like that!

~X~

I run as fast as I could possibly do into the woods. I knew Viktor would come after Elizabeth if I didn't took her away, but knowing him that didn't stop him. Knowing him he would not stop until Elizabeth is dead. And that will not happen I swear on the death of my ashes.

"Lord Steven!" Kain called right behind me, along with Beth at his side.

I came to a stop.

"Lord Steven! Are you all right?" Beth asked in worry.

"Yes." I nodded.

She sighs with relief. "That's great. But what about-"

"Yes, fine."

She sighs in relief again.

"My lord please let me carry her, you need to save your strength." Kain suggest, and I allowed him to take her away from me.

"Make sure she get's attend." I ordered them.

They nodded respectfully.

I turned to walk away.

"But my lord, where are you going?" Beth asked as she caught up to me.

"I'm going to find Viktor." I assured her.

She gasped. "You can not be serious? He will kill you! Kill you!" she echo.

"Yes, I know. But I must keep my promise to _our_ mother." I told her.

"Well yes, but there's another way!"

"Beth!" I shouted.

She stood still, I looked at her calmly.

"I must protect Elizabeth. She is the next hair to the throne of the Dondai clan and also my future wife." I reminded her.

It is common for us to marry a relative in the family to carry the bloodline on. But back then I did not find any of my female cousins or aunts appealing enough until Elizabeth was born. I knew that in this century it was wrong to marry your relatives however in the Dondai clan it has been going for thousands of years. And still to be happening at this moment.

"I have trusted you and Kain to watch over Elizabeth due to my absence and that I thank you." I said.

She nods. "It is my duty to protect the royal family as to do with the princess."

I nodded respectfully. "Thank you Beth you are a true protector."

She bows in honor as I walked away from her.

~X~

"Mother, Father when will brother be here?" the two year old asked her parents while she look through the window. Checking if her brother had came home from training yet.

The very beautiful woman sat in a fancy red love sofa threaded with the finest golden thread to be told. She sits there watching her daughter waiting for her son to return home. Across from her was her wonderfully handsome husband looking along with her fascinated with their daughter.

"She sure loves her brother." Mr. Dondai commented.

Mrs. Dondai chuckled lightly. "Yes, indeed she does."

The little girl still stares ouside through the window, watching pure white snow flutter by their home.

"Elizabeth darling please stop staring out the window and come to me." Mrs. Dondai called with her sweet and soft voice.

"But Mama I want to wait until brother comes home." she complains.

She smiled lightly. "I know dear, but your brother will come inside when he returns. Now come to me."

The small girl walked over to her mother seating next to her in the love sofa. She pulled her daughter to her arms holding her safe and warm. She begins to pet her head gently while they waited for Steven to come home.

Mr. Dondai watched his wife gently care their daughter as the door open. He looks and saw his son lightly cover with snow.

"Brother!" his daughter exclaimed running up to him giving him a hug. "Welcome home! Big brother!"

"Hello Elizabeth," he said to his sister. He looks to his father with a disappointed expression on his face. "I'm terribly sorry I am late."

He just simply nodded his head. "It is fine." he said.

Mrs. Dondai got up from where she sat and walked over to her son. "As long you are well and safe at home, you are fine." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home dear." she smiled.

Her smiled was so full with love and kindness as so was her heart. Young Steven always thought that his mother was the kindness person in all vampire hunter clans. She was so understanding, so lovable, so nice, so free spirit, so motherly towards every living person and animal. He wished that one day he might marry a woman just like his mother.

Steven sat in the love sofa as his mother and sister were at both of his sides.

"So what did you learn today in training?" asked studying his son expression.

"Well today I have learn how to ease clicks of memory, but I still hadn't got the hang of it yet." he explained to his father.

"I see, well then you keep on practicing." he told his son.

Steven nods in agreement.

"Big brother." little Elizabeth called.

He looks at his little sister to see what she had to say.

She swings her little legs over the floor as he can understand she's too short to touch the ground with her feet.

"Do you think you can teach me one of your lessons?" she asked with her sweet lovely smile.

"Elizabeth. We've been over this dear, you know this." their mother said in a sad tone.

"But Mama I want to go outside with my big brother." she admitted.

"I know dear, but I am sorry. You are not allow outdoors."

He sees his sister frown in disappointment.

"Why do you this?" he suddenly muttered, making both his parents and sister look at his ashamed expression.

"Why do you this to her? You won't let her go outside or even draw some light to her without ten or so bodyguards to protect her? It is not healthy for her to be locked up in a place that hardly let's any sunlight in."

Mrs. Dondai watches her son in terrible shame, as Mr. Dondai motionless watches him.

"You know exactly why we don't allow her out of our sight."

He nods. "Yes, but I just want to hear the reason why. I am aware of the dangers that fill around us, but there's no need to go over board."

He knew he shouldn't have said that, he knew his mother and father were very protective around his sister, but that doesn't explain why they won't allow her near sunlight. It was insane he thought! Insane! However she is the princess after all and the princess was the proud jewle of the Dondai clan, so as he...the prince of the clan.

**FINALLY I GOT THIS FAR *SNIFF* *SNIFF* I FEEL SO HAPPY AT THIS POINT! WELL NOT THAT WE ALL FOUND OUT ABOUT ELIZABETH BEING A VAMPIRE HUNTER AND ALSO A PRINCESS! WOW I HAVE TO SAY WHO WOULD THOUGHT SHE WAS A PRINCESS AND STEVEN A PRINCE LOL WOW! OKAY THAT WRAPS THIS CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND ALL THAT AWESOME STUFF!**


	38. Weird

~D~

It was mid-day or so and Steven left very early that morning, leaving young Elizabeth all by herself at breakfast-well she wasn't completely alone, her mother and father were there but she did not speak to them unless she was spoken to. She was quite bored actually without her loving brother at her side it was a very common feeling she had with her days.

"Princess Elizabeth, you are dreaming again aren't you?" said her piano teacher, looking at the young princess' dreaming face. He hated when people were being distracted while he was giving a lesson, she was a lot more worst than most people, but in the other hand she is only two and as a two year old everything around you can very easily distract you.

He smiles to himself and pats the young princess' head gently.

"If you want to see prince Steven early today I advise you to pay attention." he said as he smiled.

She sighs. "Very well."

She began to press the keys as the teacher watch carefully of the princess' actions. It amazed him how smart she was, it amazed him how much she can understand things not many toddlers can. But it amazed him the most was how much she knew of their world of being a vampire hunter. She knew quite well she says all the time, she had a very fascinating vocabulary in her age but it did not surprise him because both of her parents were genius-not for being a king and queen-no but being vampire hunters in fact. King Amos and Queen Anna were the greatest hunters in their time, though time has changed and the king and queen blessed this clan with a son and daughter more hopefulness spread through the whole family hoping that one day they may marry and bless us with their children.

"Mr. Gen must I keep playing?" asked the princess whiling she still played a song.

He shook his head. "No. That is enough. You may go now." he told her.

She then boosted herself off of the bleacher and walked out of the room.

Steven was walking home now thinking of a way to make something up to Elizabeth after what happen between his parents.

_Maybe I shall take her swimming near the near by river?_ he thought.

No. It's dangerous! His mother would never agree to that...unless they bring some protectors along. But he wanted just him and his sister, nobody else!

_The garden! Yes! The garden for sure._ he thought again_._

His mother would certainly say yes! Yes! For sure! After all the garden was surrounded by a gate to keep trespassers out. So basely Elizabeth would definitely get some fresh air!

As he got inside of his house, shaking the snow out of his wavy brown hair. He paused while the servants took his coat and boots, quickly replacing his snowy boots with a pair of house shoes.

He walks pass the counter room and passes by the window room, he glances at the sky as he passes by. Yes. It is night, Elizabeth would surely be up and around at this time.

He then entered the relaxation room as he can find his parents and sister. When he enter suddenly a small pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Welcome home brother!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

He kissed the top of her head lightly. "Thank you... Elizabeth." he said.

She looks up to see her brother deep in thought for a moment, but soon came back to his senses.

"What is it?" she asked frowning.

He gets to her level then brushes stands of hair away from her face.

"Nothing." he answered.

When he sat down while his sister sat beside him.

Mr. Dondai was doing his paperwork when Mrs. Dondai came in.

He looks up to see his wife, he scene she was disturb. He puts his pen down and pay full attendtion to his lovely wife.

"What is it, Anna dear?" he asked.

Steven and Elizabeth chat to one another about their day, unlike Elizabeth she always tell her brother every single part of her day, unlike Steven he does not mention what exciting things he discover with his power. However knowing the rules between of the two sexs must be taught differently. He knew that she wants him to teach her one day.

One of the servants knocked on the door before entering.

"Beg your pardon your highnesses, but dinner it ready." the servant announced with respect.

"Oh boy! Food!" Elizabeth exclaimed getting out of the sofa.

The servant bowed with most respect as the princess was about to exit. She turns.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

He gets up soon after. "Yes." he answered quitely.

She skips over to her brother's side when grabbing his hand. "Come on slowpoke! Hurry up!" she said pulling him along.

As they exit the room the servant closed the door right behind him.

~X~

My eyes open slowly, as I saw the ceiling above me I then remember what has happen.

I immediately throw the cover off of me running to the door.

As I was about to open someone beats me to it. I stand still as a very yound girl comes in.

"Oh." she said amused. "Your awake. Good then."

I stared at the strange girl smiling at me. She was pretty. She short lightly hair cuts the middle of her shoulder and her pale skin glow in the dark, but one thing that got my attention was her eyes, her eyes were golden like Steven's.

"Now then let's let in some light in here." she smiled as she walk to the curtains pulling them apart in each side. She looks at me curiously.

"You don't remember me do you?"

I shook my head. "No. Sorry."

She sighs and looks out of the window. "It will come back eventually." she stated.

Soon we heard a knock at the door, then came in a man. He was kind of simpler to the girl but he had redish-orange hair and a calm body.

"Beth." he called in a low tone.

"Yes." she answered looking back at him.

"Get her dressed and take her to the dining room for breakfast." he ordered her and then left the room.

Beth got me dress quickly and took me to breakfast. And I'll tell you there's something weird going on here. All I hope is that it isn't too weird.

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU ^_^**


	39. Missing

~D~

It was the middle of march when suddenly a snow storm came out of the blue and the people of the Dondaiclan were a little nervous, a little strange, a little out of place. And this made the young Elizabeth wonder of the strange sudden behavior.

That Steven had to skip his lesson today seeing how hard and how thick the storm was carrying. She watches it through a window in the relaxing room, but soon her grandmother closed the curtains infront of her making the little girl stop staring through the window and at the storm. She turns and looked at the woman in confusion.

"I'm very sorry my dear, but you must not be near window nor doors leading outside." she explain with a strange voice.

Steven watches the fire in the relaxing room crackle while his grandmother and sister talk.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then came in a servants.

"Terribly sorry your majesty, but you are call to a family meeting." he said in a shaken voice.

She nods once. "Of coarse, thank you."

She left the room, leaving two of her grandchildren in the relaxing room alone.

It became very quite, just dead silence. Until the princess finally spoke up.

"Steven..."

He looks at her with calm eyes.

"What's doing on?" she asked quitely.

But he just stared at the floor instead of looking at her in th eye.

The Dondai gathered outside in front of their home waiting for the thing they must destory.

Anna and Amos held each other's hand while they wait in the freezing cold winds.

Suddenly they see a dark figure walk through the blizzard.

Later on, in the inside the futures heirs sat while their family were out fighting. They found this out because Steven could hear what they were saying in the meeting.

Suddenly the power went out.

The little girl screams with fright.

"Steven!" she runs to him, hold him close to her.

But he was not surprise actually how thing were going so far, however his little sister isn't use too this type of thing all this unsafe concept.

She shivers.

He holds her tight making her feel so safe with him.

"Do not be afraid, I promise I won't let anyone hurt. In fact one day, I will make a place that you feel so happy, so peaceful, so calm that you'll never be afraid again." he whispered.

She felt a little calmer at her older brother's words, but couldn't help but feel unsafe for the first time in the young Dondai's life.

Suddenly the door opens. They both looked and saw their beautiful mother standing at the door way.

"Mother!" Elizabeth exclaimed while she ran up to her, giving her a loving hug. "Mother I was so scared that y-" she trailed off as she saw her mother's chest covered in blood.

"M-mother...y-your hurt." she stuttered.

"Yes sweetie, but don't worried it does not hurt too badly."

Mrs. Dondai hated lying to her children, but there was no way to calm her daughter. She knew she was scared and she knew Steven was sad that almost everyone got slaughter, but she knew her son know everything by now; everything that has happen and she was proud to be their mother.

"Elizabeth, sweetie come with me." she said grabbing her daughter's tiny hand. She quickly walks over to her son.

"Take good care of your sister while I'm gone." at that she kisses her son on the cheek for a last goodbye. "I love you..."

"Mother, what is going on?" she asked Mrs. Dondaiafter seeing the expression her and her brother's face.

"Elizabeth come." she ordered sharply taking her to the bathroom, away from Steven and away from this room.

"Steven! Steven!" little Elizabeth called for her brother, but he did not look at her, he just stared at the wall ignoring her call. As he was losing his mother, father and sister through his fingertips.

It was dark, very so dark in the princess' view. She looks in front of her trying to see her mother's expression, but she saw nothing. Nothing at all, just darkness.

"Elizabeth..." Mrs. Dondai echo.

She stares at her mother in worry. "What is it mama?" she asked.

"I'm leaving you..."

Her big eyes wide in question. "Why!"

She smiles and kisses her daughter's forehead. "I'm going to a _special_ place far far away from here."

"Could I come with you?" she asked.

She shook her head. "No sweetie, this place is not for you- at least not yet until you old enough."

"Please! Let me go with you!" tears start dripping out of her beautiful brown eyes.

"No. I can't..." she paused, as blood ran down her head.

"Mother!" she shouted in fear. "M-mother, w-what's wrong."

She stares at her mother in complete shock while she bleed. Her arms began to bleed, her legs, her back, her neck, everything!

"Eliza! I have no time anymore, so please stay still."

She then put her bloody hand on her daughter's forehead. Suddenly she felt pressure coming in and out of her small body as her mother use every drop of her power to seal the shield cast. And soon it was over.

"Goodbye my dear."

Suddenly Mrs. Dondai saw bright white light, leaving her body as it fell forwards on her daughter.

~X~

I sat in my room suddenly remember that day when my mother and father had died.

A tear rolls down my cheek. "Mother. Father."

_You gave up your lives, so Steven and I could have a chance to surivive..._ I thought

"Thank you..." I whispered softly.

I heard someone coming towards my room. I looked out the window watching the sunset when Kain came in.

"Your highnesses." he bowed respectfully.

"Yes." I answered quietly.

"It is the newborns, they seem to be moving again. But nothing to worry you are a good far distance away from them, so you are well safe." he bows again.

"Tell me Kain, are they moving so they could track me down?"

"It is possible."

I looked at my hands in worry. "Are they still in Rome or are they going to Volterra to get my scent."

He snaps his eyes at me. "It's a little of both." he answered. "However the humans are being evacuated of some bad weather."

I felt so relief of his words.

"But... Beth reported that someone was missing from the Freshour family."

I immediately stop breathing. I felt hard and cold, feeling my blood go ice cold.

"And?" I barely got out.

"It is this girl named Rosamai-"

"Rosy!" I shouted.

He nods.

No! No! No! No! It can't be! No there must be a mistake! Yes I'm sure it must be.

I turn to look at him in his golden eyes.

"Are you sure."

He nods. "Yes, she has courted twice or more, but there is no Rosamai Freshour with them."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	40. A Knife

"Elizabeth!" Beth called, as I made my way to the front door. "Lady Elizabeth! Please rethink this, you cannot go out there while newborn vampire are on the loose!" she explained quickly but I just simply ignore her.

Kain grabbed both of my wrist as I was about to open the door.

"Kain! Let go!" I commanded, but for once he didn't obey.

"Listen! If your going to be reckless and care free do that in another time. I promise Steven I watch over you, too protect you from harm. If you haven't noticed I attend to keep it."

As he was done speaking, he then picked me up and through me over his shoulder.

"Kain!" I shouted the top of my lungs. "Let go of me!"

I started to scream and kick with all my strength, but he just kept walking on.

"Are you insane, Rosy is out there! I have to found her!" I screamed as I kicked even more.

While this was happen, I'll tell you I looked more like a wild child then myself. When Kain locked me in my room, I then scream the top of my lungs.

~X~

I ran after Viktor as he try to get away.

Rosamai screams.

I ran even faster about caught up with him. But knowing him he always had something up in his sleeve. He then went to full speed making a shield in front of me having his escape. I then punched it with anger.

How was I going to explain to her that I lost Rosamai. Would she hate me? Would she forgive me? Would she understand? Maybe the first one, but I am not for sure.

I ran back to the house to find Spike there waiting for me.

"The girl can scream I'll admit that." he told me.

I snapped my head in his direction. "What happen?" I asked.

"Don't worry your little head Steve, she just found out happen happen with that human girl."

I then looked up at the cloudy sky. "And?"

"That's all."

I sighed and start walking again.

~X~

I pulled the sheets off of my bed and began tying them together. I know this is old fashion, but hey I have to get out of this prison somehow.

Suddenly there was a knock, I quickly hide the sheets under my bed and cover the rest of it with old blankets.

I face the door, trying to look at innocent as possible.

Steven then walked in. He closes the door slowly and looks at me.

"What?" I asked.

He huffs. "I losted her."

My eyes widen in shook.

"Sorry."

I looked away watching the floor.

"It's fine..."

He looks at me carefully.

"Steven!" I walked over to him. "It isn't your fault. It is mine, I should've got out of here fast or this wouldn't have happen."

He study my strong expression. "No. It's not your fault."

"Then let me go- let me go and search for her. Sister or no sister, she still has my blood." I stated. "I can't just stand here and let her die! She's family no matter what!"

"I can't. I can't let you go out there, it's too dangerous." he admitted.

"So trust me..." I quickly lean in and press my soft lips on his dead icy cold lips.

I broke the kiss and looked at him. "Trust me, I'll come back- I'll come back to you when this is all over." I promised.

He stares at me for a long moment.

"Very well... go! Go find her." he said and I quickly ran in the traning room to get ready.

I put on a dark red tank top and some blue shorts to clothes my body. Soon I was out the door ready for anything.

I run as quickly as possible, then I stop.

"I know your there I can hear you a mile away." I said.

Kain and Beth came of the shadows walking up to me.

"We couldn't believe that Lord Steven actually let you go." Beth said in disbelief.

"Same here." I answered right back.

I began to run again as Beth and Kain follow my lead.

"Does this mean your going to follow me the whole way?"

"Pretty much." Kain answered quickly.

I then ran faster than before, man I'll tell you with this new body I swear I run as fast as a vampire... I hope.

We got to Rome in the afternoon, and Beth and Kain were twinkling like a disco ball. Not the point, when we arrive to Rome everything was quite- too quite. We decide to explore a bit before we go to Volterra. But we came across with a person. No people, zip, zero! And that's when we got suspicious.

Suddenly their was a scream!

"Lela!" I shouted.

I followed the scream and found Lela.

"No!" I screamed getting in frout of her. Some newborns leaped after us and some weird happen. As the newborns were going to attack us for some how something pushed them away.

I tilted my head a bit in confusion. But I started to have a idea where this is leading too.

I lift my right hand before I waved it to the right and they went with it! Huh? I waved my hand in different ways and the newborns went with it not in control with themselves.

I waved my hand up and down, up and down, up and down making them shoot to the sky and smash on the hard ground.

"Stop it!" one of them hissed.

I wiggled my nose before I twisted my fist making their bodies fall apart.

Lela stares at this in shock. "H-how you do that?" she asked.

I just looked at her. "I don't know."

To be honest, her guess was better than mine, and still my memory as a Dondai is still a little blurry so yeah.

"Your highesses, are you all right?" Beth asked.

"Yes, I'm all right. What about you?" I asked Lela.

"I'll live."

"Are you sure?"

She nods but Beth interrupt. "No. No she isn't, she twisted her ankle whiling she was running away from those newborns."

I looked at Lela in disbelief. "How do you know?"

"Beth has the gift of knowing and plus she puts all her weight on her other leg."

Lela looked as if she was embarrassed. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" I asked. "It wasn't your fault you got hurt."

She sighs and nods.

"You were evacuating the newborns were attacking, but they told you it was bad weather and it was a trap, wasn't it?"

She gulped. "Yes." she said in a shakey tone. "I got away while those-er- was it newborns or phewborns?"

"Newborns." she reply.

"Yes newborns- by the way what is a newborn anyway?"

"A vampire! That's all I'm going to say." I told her.

"Okay, well as I was getting away I guess some of them followed before you came in."

"Is that all?" Kain asked.

She nods. "Yes."

"Lela, do you know who's doing this?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry."

I breath in a sigh looking at the ground. "That's fine. I looked up to Kain. "Me and Beth will go ahead and you take Lela somewhere safe to hide."

He nods.

"Don't worry he'll protect you." I assured her.

She looks at me in worry. "I'm not worry about myself, I'm worry about you." she admitted.

"I'll be fine." I promised.

"Yes, but just in case." she reached in her pocket and pulled out her famous _Blackhawk Crucible Tactical Knife. _She hands it to me.

"You can't be serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"I am, you never know what might happen and maybe it'll come in handy one day." she told me before she and Kain left.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	41. Kill

Beth and I ran across Rome quickly as possible, but that didn't went to plan because we ran into some newborns and so we had to fight them off, so yeah.

We began running again before Beth asked. "You don't think Viktor is doing this?"

I look ahead of myself thinking puzzled. "Now you mention it, it does sound like his doing." I agreed.

Suddenly more newborns came after us, we were prepared to fight them but out of no where they were quickly blow away and rip apart. I titled my head in confusion.

"How's it going?" I heard Eclipse's voice boom in my ears. I look to my side and found him resting on a tall tree.

"Eclipse!" I hissed.

He raised an eye brow. "Well, aren't you welcoming." he commented.

"Shut up you ass! Why are you here?" I shouted.

"He's one of us, to be honest." Beth spoke up.

I looked at her in disbelief.

"So, she's the Dondai's princess? Um, wouldn't have recognize her scent."

"Woo! Hold on a minute! He's one of us?" I screamed.

Beth nods.

I walked over to Eclipse when he was on land. "Then why in the hell did you try to shoot me?" I asked going down to old memory lane.

He raises an eye brow. "Don't know you were a Dondai."

"Uh-huh, sure." I reply.

"We don't have time to argue! We need to go now!" Beth stated.

Both me and Eclipse glared at each other before we nodded heads at the same time and left Rome.

We got to Volterra, Eclipse was studying our surroundings feeling disturb of the silence there was here. Even for me I was a little disturb by this, guess it's weird seeing Volterra a guost town.

"It's too silence, even for this crap hole." Eclipse muttered to himself.

I listen for a bit trying to hear a sound of a person, but there wasn't. Just the sound of traveling rats running by the streets.

"It's so quite here." I stated.

"Yeah." Beth agreed.

We began to walk around when I suddenly got this massive headache. I put my hand on my forehead when Beth noticed my displeasing look on my face she looks at me with worry.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... actually, no. I'm not okay." I said rubbing my forehead lightly.

She still watches me carefully.

I wasn't worry about myself at all. All I was worry was Rosy. Rosy... her name echos in my mind...Rosy. Where is she? Is she safe? Is she hurt? Is she scared? Maybe, but it still scares me that my little sister is being hold hostage by a blood thirsy vampire/ exvampire hunter because of me.

"I just know he's waiting for me... I just know it. And I have the feeling if I don't found him he's going to kill Rosy and it'll be all my fault."

Eclipse stops and turns quickly, I didn't noticed this because I crashed into him. So I don't know much about the guy but all I all is that he's a vampire hunter/ werewolf, he was Alex's teacher once, and he thinks I'm a stupid little child! Ugh! He's such a kill joy!

"No! Don't think that, we'll find her I swear we will." he promised.

I breathed in heavy taking in the fresh air that surrounded me.

I groan annoy as my headache was getting irritating.

_You know, he's right._ I suddenly heard.

I looked around quickly, checking if there was someone else beside_ us._But I didn't see, hear or sense anyone except me, Beth, and Eclipse. But the feeling of a person's presents gives me a chill down my spine.

"Hey, sweetheart you okay?" Eclipse asked.

I annoy raised an eye brow when he called me _sweetheart, _Eclipse was being Eclipse, but if he gets too comfy with himself- well I might as well go crazy! Um... maybe I am, but you get the picture, right?

I pretend like I didn't hear thing and just walked along the empty streets.

I walked without a word, but when I saw three little birds fly away together I then thought of Alec, Steven, and Alex. I thought of how I was trapped, trapped in this whole concept of blood and death. Then I thought of how _they _are trapped as well... trapped, trapped like a bird in a cage. Is that how they feel? About them not escaping from this cruel fate? If they do... than it's my fault. My fault for even breathing. I have brought so much pain and sorrow towards everyone that surrounds me... now I have to make that up, make everything up to everyone. So if Vikitor wants me dead, then I can't refuse that thought. Now I know, I know what I must do... and that is... too kill.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M MISSING MY REVIEWS! IT'S MAKING ME WANT TO CRY *SNIFF* *SNIFF***


	42. Demetri And Felix

"Hey! Come back here with my gun!" Eclipse shouted.

Your probably wondering why Eclipse is even yelling at me in the first place. Well when I finally decide that I was going after Viktor-if that leads to saving the world or something, then that's why I'm doing it in the first place.

I started to run before Eclipse could get a hand on me to get back his hand gun. And I'll tell you, he acted as if it was three-million dollar check. So I had to run pretty fast to get away from him, however running from a experiences hunter/werewolf is pretty hard to shake. But hey who said this was easy? Not me!

When I was a good far rate from him I suddenly got a another headache and time it was a lot more worst than the last one. I put both hands on my heads as I dropped to my knees, shivering in pain.

Suddenly there was a loud booming noise! I flinch in surprie but soon recovered running towards to where I heard the noise.

It lead me to a clearing. I stops as I catch my breath.

"Hey! What the hell was all that about?" Eclipse asked when he finally catched up to me. But he soon forget when he saw a giant hole in the ground. "What the?" he looks at it in confusion when I slide down to see what was going on.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Eclipse shouted. "There's a good chance there might still be more bombs down there!"

"Then let's find out!" I respond.

He growls then he slides down to get to me. Clearly he forgot the whole thing about me stealing his gun-but I wasn't going to remind him!

I bind down to examine the hot dirt. I lay my hand on the earth giving it a good pat, but nothing happen. So I stares at it in confusion.

I stood up. "Whoever set the bomb probably had one." I said.

"Maybe." he nodded.

He stared at the ground before he turn to punch something. That's when I realized that someone was here with us!Eclipse try to push his fist forwards as I can see the man was blocking his punch with his hand. He grins evily at him, soon his eyes trailed over to me. Once he saw me his grin increased even more making his blue eyes brighten a bit.

I gupled lightly caught in those eyes of his.

Suddenly he throws Eclipse in the air.

"Eclipse!" I screamed in horror as he crashed into a bunch of trees.

"I'm okay!" he respond, but he was coughing up some blood so that made me worry.

"Eclipse!" I ran after him but didn't get far because that guy I saw earlier was back and speaking of which he was now holding me above the ground by the throat slowly choking me.

"Stupid child. I know how you die." he stated.

I try to make his grip on me loosen up a bit, but it got tighter and tighter feeling the blood in my neck go numb and cold. I also try to kick him hopeful get lucky but nothing happen. Then thoughts rushed in my head.

_Is this it? Am I really going to die? Right here, right now? _I thought.

Suddenly there was this fast flash of something push the guy away. I fell to the ground immediately gasping for air. My lungs burn terribly when oxygen filled them.

I coughed.

I looked up searching for what just happen and you'll never believe what happen-well you could but hey I was surprise, don't know about you.

Demetri stood in front of me as Felix fights with the guy.

"...Demetri..." I whispered really hoarse. But he doesn't look at me instead he watches the two fight keeping on his guard.

I swallowed lightly but I start to choke on my saliva. Eclipse was at my side giving me his wooden canteen.

"You should've listen to me." he told me.

I didn't feel like fighting with him at that moment so I just nodded as I slurped down the cool water going down my throat. I panted as I had enough water to fill me so I gave back his canteen.

"Thanks." I said with a weak smile.

"No problem... so Demetri what you two doing here?" he asked.

He didn't make a single movement as he answered.

"We are looking for Viktor and also_ her_." he said with so much venom in his tone that kinda scared me a bit.

"D-does he know, where i-is he, is he safe?" I asked suddenly.

Eclipse didn't really understand what I was talking about but Demetri did.

"He does know however I do not know where he might be, probably where Jane is but I am not for sure."

My eyes widen a bit as my heart immediately start to ache. Scared that he could be hurt or worst. I just wanted him to be here, right now and here. But I just remember what he did to me a few days ago and the feeling of hurt crushing my inner self. But I wanted him, wanted him so bad that it was killing me. I didn't care if him and Heidi had a thing back in the day I just want him to be here with me, to hold me, to protect me and to kiss me.

I look down to the ground. "Do you know where he is?"

He turns to look at me and shook his head. "No. But it is rather odd to be honest, somehow I cannot track his mind what-so-ever."

"How is that possible?" Eclipse asked.

"I do not know." he repeated.

Eclipse sighed impatiently "_I guess we have a mystery on our hand again_." he grumbled.

Suddenly Felix throw the guy cross the field to us. Demetri then held him by both arms.

Felix saw me and gave him his special 'wink'. "Hey Elizabeth, you look like crap. But hey that is okay." he said.

I narrow my eyes at him but I just simply ignore him when Eclipse was asking questions.

"Who are you?" Eclipse asked in anger.

But he didn't answered.

Eclipse growled annoy and punch him in the gut really hard, so hard that I heard something crank.

"Answered me!" he roared.

He coughs up blood, and I look at Demetri and Felix's expression. They quickly widen as they saw the blood dripping on the ground.

"Guys don't." I warned but it was too late, Demetri was the first to bite.

He screams in pain, he's scream kinda remind me of a torture animal or something but soon he was dead of coarse.

Eclipse growled. "What the hell you do that?"

I look up seeing Felix's eyes were a bright red again.

"Hey don't blame them, you were the one who caused this in the first place." I remind him.

"Yeah what she said!" Felix agreed.

He rolls his eyes. "So your taking the leches side!"

"Pretty much." I said.

He growled again.

I sighed annoy. "Well at least we're together does that count."

However I was pretty disppointed with what just happen because whoever that guy was he looked as if he knew where Viktor was. So now all I need is to figure out what to do next.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M MISSING MY REVIEW! I'M GOING TO CRY IF I DON'T GET ONE *SNIFF* *SNIFF***


	43. Face To Face

It was night when Eclipse said it was time to rest so he got us some food and water to fill our stomachs while Felix hovers over me like UFO.

Eclipse mention we shouldn't make a fire, that just gives us away from the spot. So I was really cold that night.

Demetri and Eclipse were talking about what all just happen the pass few days. Well I guess they gone threw a lot while I was gone. Apparently the Volturi got attack by _'Viktor's__ army of vampires and hunters' _which makes me worry a bit because I wondered if anyone got hurt and sadly someone did: Sulpicia! I was totally shock at this! How could they hurt Sulpicia? Sulpicia? Is she in pain? Is she dead? No. She couldn't, could she? No. Aro won't allow that. Never! Especially his wife! Right?

Felix was sitting next to me while we listen to their conversion. Suddenly Felix wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to his lap.

He grins wolfishly. "Why don't you just sleep, okay?"

"Um..." I mumbled. "I think I'd sleep better if you let go of me."

He raises a eye brow. "Why?"

"Because... because I'm afraid you might rape me."

I almost laughed out loud when I said that to him, but hey that got him quicker than anything to let go of me.

"Thank you!" I singed with delight.

Felix then mumbles something under his breath.

But I didn't care all I want is to get some sleep.

_It was dark, very so dark, so dark that you couldn't see your hands in frout of your face. But I felt cold, very cold in fact. _

_"I'm at war with the world and they_  
_Try to pull me into the dark_  
_I struggle to find my faith_  
_As I'm slippin' from your arms_  
_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last_  
_I'm awake I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life'_  
_here, right now_  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake and I'm alive."_

_I suddenly heard someone say with wisdom and calm tone. I looked around quickly trying to see if I wasn't alone. But there was nothing just darkness._

_"I'm at war with the world and they_  
_Try to pull me into the dark_  
_I struggle to find my faith_  
_As I'm slippin' from your arms_  
_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last_  
_I'm awake I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_  
_here, right now_  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake and I'm alive."_

_I heard again, only this time it was spoken in a familiar voice._

_"I'm at war with the world and they_  
_Try to pull me into the dark_  
_I struggle to find my faith_  
_As I'm slippin' from your arms_  
_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last_  
_I'm awake I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_  
_here, right now_  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake and I'm alive!"_

I heard once more and it was louder than the last. It got so loud that it woke me up from it. I sat up fast thinking what I dreamed.

_What did that mean? Was something trying to connect me or was it...no it couldn't, could it? _While I was thinking I got up and went to the clearing to watch the stars.

I stood there for a while trying to counted how many there were as they sparkles into the dark sky.

I then heard someone approach me.

"Shouldn't you be asleep sweetheart?" Eclipse asked.

"No, couldn't sleep." I said, now back to counting the stars again.

"You know that you shouldn't be wondering off." Eclipse said now standing at my side.

"I know." I answered.

"Do you think that she's dead?" I asked suddenly.

Eclipse studies me hard while I still watch the stars.

"I don't think he won't kill her yet, but he might." he reply coldly.

I sighed.

I then saw something in the sky, something coming towards us!

"Watch out!" I shouted as I pushed us out of the way. There was a very loud swooping noise as we landed on the cold ground.

Whatever it was it began to start a fire. But the weird part was it made a circle around us like a ring.

Soon Demetri and Felix were at our side looking alert as can be.

Then in front of us there was a woman standing there smiling evily. She turns and runs towards the gaint flame making them split apart from each other, I then took this chance to run after her.

"Elizabeth!" Felix called running after me. But it was too late I already jump in the empty space leaving them behind.

I started to run after the woman as I could hear her witch-like laughter.

"Oh no, here she comes!" her voice laughed. "She's coming to get me! Look out!"

The mocking tone in her voice makes my blood boil.

When I finally caught up to her I then tackled her to the ground getting on top of her punching her face with anger. I punched her extremely hard until she had a bleeding lip.

"Aw! Poor baby, she's all cranky! Does the baby want her mommy!" she chuckles.

"Shut up!" I said pulling my knife close to her throat.

Now she was taking me serious because her was now giving me the puppy dog eyes, trying to look innocent.

"Go ahead... kill her Elizabeth, after all she doesn't deserve to live after what she did to your mother." I then heard a calm and dangerous voice, however I knew that voice from anyway even in my childhood. "Go ahead kill her... she deserves to pay the price with death."

I stared at her one last time before I raised the sharp knife above her and quickly stab the ground close by her face.

"No... not like this..." I panted with all the pressure that Viktor put on me I felt as if I was being choked. After all how could I kill my _Aunt Bell _while she was unarmed, I think that is unfair to kill a person without no poison nor weapons on them. I should've realize that from the beginning.

I stood up getting off of my Aunt Bell as I turn to face Viktor glaring dangerously at him.

"Where is she? Tell me?" I demanded loudly.

He just smirks at me.

"Big Sis!" I heard Rosy exclaimed.

I looked everywhere around me quickly and just then I realized Viktor had her in both of his hands.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M MISSING THEM!**


	44. Protect

I stared at him dangerously with a icy glare. As you can see why he had my baby sister and I have to get her back!

Without thinking I ran towards them, Viktor held Rosy with one arm and with his free hand he then punched me in the stomach very hard, so hard I heard a rib break.

I coughed out blood when he send me fly to bunches of trees.

"Sis!" Rosy called when she saw me cough up more blood.

"Pathetic. Is that all you can do... you should've kill her when you had the chance to make yourself stronger."

I glared at him dangerously.

"Killing an unarmed person will not make you stronger what so ever." I hissed.

He pushed Rosy on the cold ground and making his way to me. He grabs my neck pulling me off the ground.

"Foolish child, you think it's all about practice and hard work, but your wrong. It's all about how naturally skilled you are." his grip on my neck got a lot more tighter when he spoke. It was lot more worst then that guy who was choking me earlier.

"Leave her alone!" Rosy scream while she try to make his hold loosen as she hits her small fists on his back.

He looks at her over his shoulder looking dangerous and calm.

She freezes.

Suddenly he kicked her across the field.

"Rosy!" I cried.

He turns his attention back to me seeing my face covered with tears.

"Rosy!" I scream when suddenly I pushed both of my arms on his chest making a weird pressure sending him flying to a bolder.

When he crashed into it making it turn into millions of pieces I suddenly appeared in front of him! I punched and he swiftly dodged my power force making the rest of the leftover bolder turn in to dust, grabbing me from behind.

"Not bad, for a beginner that is." he whispered to my ear.

"Thanks your not so bad either... however you fight as if you were a little human girl." I said calmly when I suddenly flipped him over on the ground. I kick him in the stomach while he lay there a few seconds.

He got on his feet and I took a swing at him, he dodge it easily and I take another swing at him once again he dodge and this time he got a hold of my arm. He swings his hand to hit me, but I quickly dodge but it wasn't fast enough because he cut my right cheek making blood flowing out.

He tugs my hair as he headbutt me then kicks me in the stomachs a few times.

I cough up more blood trying so hard to ignore the awful pain that swallows my body.

Aunt Bell suddenly made some flames that surround us so I couldn't make a escape if I had the chance.

I punched, I kick as much as I could but it didn't seem to work. He always dodge my attacks now and then he grabs hold of me.

"I'll make this quick." he whispered in my ear. He throws me in the air and I landed in a tree trunk right in the face!

Viktor runs towards Rosy and I got on my feet immediately knowing what he was up too. I ran after him when he got a sharp object. I ran faster- quicker to stop this, stop all of this madness once and for all!

Viktor was feet away from my sister when he was ready to stabbed her but as he did so he end up piecing his weapon through me in the back, as I shield myself to protect my little Rose.

**WOW THIS IS PROBABLY THE SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THE WHOLE STORY! LOL WELL REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ^0^**


	45. Unexpected

I pant as more and more blood drips out of my body when the weapon bury itself through my back to my stomach. The awful pain makes my body shake.

Rosy stares at me in shock.

"W-why?" she stuttered.

"B-because... your my sister...and nothing else matters to me..." I whispered to her as my tears drip on her face.

My arms became weak, shaking terribly, afraid that I might fall on Rosy. But that might freak her out a bit!

"Aw! How touchy." Viktor laughed. "I almost cried. Ha! That's laughed!"

He walked over to my shaky body and smirks wolfish at me, he then ripped the weapon out of my gut hard and painfully.

I screamed in horrible pain and then spitted lots of blood on Rosy's face. She watches me in horror like she was in one of those scream making dreams that you cannot wake up from. And I thought the same as well.

She shivered when some of my blood got her in the eye.

Viktor drops the weapon on the ground then pulls me in the air by holding me with my short hair.

He studies me carefully before saying. "This was easier then I thought." he soon throws me across the cold ground, I landed like a dead- sou less body- which I will become real soon.

He walks over to Rosy slowly and dangerously.

My eyes looked ahead of me looking straight to a cloudy sky that was above me. Those clouds remind me of sadness and despair, just like that day after my parents died.

I then heard Rosy scream. And that made me snap out of it completely.

I turn my head to see Viktor holding his dangerous weapon close to her heart.

She screams again in fear.

I scan the area finding somehow to find something that I could get my hands on.

There! I saw the knife yards away from me! I crawled on my belly ignoring the terrible pain that grows inside of me. I reached out trying to get it, but it was too far. Rosy... Rosy was going to lose her life because of me- because of me! I felt cold tears coming down as they mix with my blood.

She scream again begging for her life. It was torture- absolute torture to hear my baby sister pleading for her life! That should be me not her! I wish I could trade places with her, but it doesn't work that way.

I reach a bit more, but not even close. I started to think about everything that has happen to me from the beginning and end. More tears fell as I thought about my father's death and my mother's blood body. Suddenly! The knife was floating in the air and it quickly came to me. I stared at it in confusion! I don't know or what but I think Aro was right about me having a power or something.

Rosy shrieks and I got on my feet, running towards the danger that holds my loved one.

I then jumped on his back and began stabbing him ferociously!

I stabbed him multiple times in the head, the ears, the shoulders and the side of his head where the soft part was. I twisted the blade as I pull it out before stabbing again. However Viktor is still alive, he pushes me off of his back looking bloody and rip to the bone on the face.

"You!" he roar anger, as he storms over to me. He grabs me from the ground holding my neck while his sharp nails dug in my flesh.

I coughed.

"This ends now!" he hisses as me snacked me on the ground still grip on my neck. His eyes burn with anger when I realized the knife in my hand was gone! I must've dropped it when I fell to the ground.

I look to the side and saw that the knife was laying there next to me from two yards away. Viktor raised his blood covered weapon over to my face.

He grins evilly knowing well this could be it!

He then starts to force the sharp end to kill me. His hand but stops... something stops him, something that made him stop immediately and still. His body was quite and still- like he was frozen but his face- it's like someone just cut him apart. However when I pull his hand off of my throat I then realized something- something that I could never expected that the knife was buried into the skull of Viktor Dondai.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	46. Gone!

Viktor stares out in front of him.

"H-how did y-you..." he muttered.

I stared at him motionless.

He turns his head to look at me. "You are a true Dondai..." he said suddenly, but there was kindness and gentle in it. Which kinda surprised me.

His expression when quite and soon he fell to the ground.

I walked over to him looking at his dead body in anger! Suddenly I smashed my foot on his head making it crash as his blood splashed on me.

I panted heavy.

It was over! It was finally over! I felt so much happiness and so much joy that I could just dance like a happy idiot, but I then felt the pain in my wounds.

I gasped.

Rosy then ran up to me, giving me a warm hug.

"You did it!" she exclaimed happily. "Elizabeth he's dead! He's finally dead!"

Even she was happy that Viktor is dead as well, but Viktor isn't going to be the only one dead too.

I gasped again. Now she let go of me realizing I was hurt- badly!

"Big sis, y-your bleeding. Please let me he-" she was cut off.

"No! No, you need to go find Steven or anyone you know that could help! Go! Run!" I said in a weak voice.

She nods once and runs to Volterra to find somebody.

I stared where she has vanished in the long distance of the field.

The clouds got darker when I felt a drop of rain on my cold skin.

I turn to walk the opposite direction that Rosy had gone. But I knew she wouldn't make it because I was half alive inside and outside.

It started to pour while I took very slow and unsteady steps in the woods. I felt cold- horribly cold and yet warm. But I knew I was losing my mind.

I suddenly fell on the freezing cold ground waiting for death to take me.

I then got really tired and slowly closed my eyes. And then I saw bright light...

~X~

It was raining hard- very hard in fact. But I had no problem with it because it does not effect me at all. That was the good part of being immortal, but sad too.

Spike and I ran up to every square of the places that I caught Elizabeth's scent in.

"Anything?" Spike asked.

I shook my head.

"Maybe we should good north I saw some smoke earlier today."

I nodded. "All right then."

Spike then speed up to make us go faster. These day he was very annoy by time, but that doesn't stop him from being useful as he can be.

We got to a field that was very cleared out to be used for fighting or somehow, however Elizabeth scent surround this place completely.

"Steven look over there." Spike pointed to a dead body on the wet ground.

I could smell blood at once, but my thirst was starting to annoy me a bit. But I was much stronger than I use to be.

"Easy there, we don't want to make mistakes." Spike warned.

I just clear my throat and said stiffly. "Maybe we should see who the body may belong too."

Spike nods. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing."

We walked over to the body and saw who it was.

"Damn! It's Viktor! It's actually Viktor." he exclaimed.

I watched him carefully when he spoke, I soon lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, and I do hope you do not feel revengeful for your father's death."

He looks at me wide eye. "Are you a damn fool, of coarse not! I do not feel pity for that man, he _was_ absolutely crazy!"

"Now, now come down Spike you know I didn't mean any harm."

He sighs heavy, now getting annoy. "Since the old man is here, where the hell is Elizabeth?"

I suddenly felt cold- more colder than I ever felt in my life. "I do not know."

"Well we're not going to stand here and talk about it, aren't we?" Spike raised an eye brow.

"No, of coarse not. Let's go find her."

I took one last glance of the shredded up body before running again.

We follow Elizabeth's scent to the woods and that didn't took us long to find a body. A cold, wet and very pale body.

Spike walked over to study what was left.

"Damn! It Elizabeth!"

If my heart could beat it would of stop right there and then!

I walked over to him while he held her cold body.

"Maybe she die of loss of blood."

I didn't speak.

"Steven?" he called, but I didn't move.

She was dead! She was actually dead! I knew I shouldn't of let her go, but I did! But I did and that I am the one to blame! Elizabeth... why? Why did she have to dead so young, she was only a teenager and yet she died.

Spike put Elizabeth on his back. "Come on Steve, we should at least bring the body back." he said as his blond hair started to drip with water.

I stared at the ground trying to not to look at them.

I nodded. "Yes. We should."

I turn to run but Spike caught me. "Steven... I'm so sorry." he said.

"It is fine." I whispered.

And then we ran back to Volterra.

When we got back to town we then meet up with Demetri, Eclipse, and Felix.

"Hey you guy oka-" Eclipse stopped when he saw the lipping body on Spike's back. "I'm sorry, I should've-"

"No it was wasn't your fault." I assured him.

"How did she died?" Felix asked softly.

"Blood lost." Spike answered quickly. "But no one felts bad for dear old Spike! I'm the one carrying dead weight here!" he said point his thumb at Elizabeth.

"S-s-s-shut... u-u-u-up..." we suddenly heard. "...I-I-I-I...n-n-n-not...d-d-d-d-dead..."

It came from Elizabeth. Suddenly I was flooded with relief as I heard and seeing her moving.

"Just don't stand there we need to get her back to the castle now!" I shouted.

**OMG! WOW THAT WAS MEAN WHAT SPIKE SAID BUT I'LL TELL YOU HE DIDN'T MEAN IT SO THERE, YOU WON'T HATE SPIKE FOR SAYING THAT! BUT HEY HE'S GOING TO SAY SOME STUPID AND FUNNY THING LATER ON! SO OKAY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	47. Goodbyes

I slowly open my eyes I could breath fully again.

My eyes fluttered as they realized I was in my room in the castle.

"Elizabeth..." I suddenly heard Alec's voice.

I turn quickly- maybe too quickly because I started to feel dizzy.

"Elizabeth..." he took my hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy." I answered, but my voice sounded so cold and mean that I didn't know that came out of my mouth seconds later.

Alec noticed my tone and he stiffen up a bit. He rubs he's thumb in circles on my palm.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." he whispered.

But I just looked away from him. Thinking what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry that you found out about Heidi and I, but I assure you I have no romantic feeling for her what's-so-ever." he stated.

And I looked at him. "Then why hide it from me?" I asked.

"Because... maybe you'll take it real hard if I told you."

"That's load of crap! Not telling me is going to make things worst!" I shouted.

"Shhhhh! Calm down." he said holding my hand tightly.

I looked away again.

"I didn't mean to hurt you so badly, all I'm asking is for your forgiveness."

I looked at him again, staring at his crimson red eyes that I missed so much- even it has been a few days!

I lay my free hand on his cold stone cheek. "Come here..." I muttered as I kissed him.

He kisses me gently, knowing completely my wound have not healed yet but he was trying to be careful. I wrapped my arms around his neck making myself kiss him more. He plays with my hair as he brushes strands away from my face.

He then muttered something but I didn't catch it.

I broke the kiss.

"What?" I asked a little short out of breath.

He kissed my lips and then said. "I love you..." and again we kissed.

Over the next few days Alec has been keeping me company as I lay in bed, waiting for my wounds to heal enough so I could move around. But I feel sad too, I started to miss Alf. After that night when he found out Steven was my brother...Er... well no one hasn't seen him since. So I was worried about him now.

"You know, it has been a long time since we spent our time together doing something normal." he announced.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He noticed my disturbers as I spoke. "What is it, Dear."

I puzzled. "What is going to happen, after everything has calm down?"

He then looks at the ground as he spoke calmly.

"Everyone will be leaving soon."

I flinched at this.

"And even Steven will be leaving as well with Spike and the others."

"Why?" I asked a bit shock.

He shrugs. "Maybe because he's going to training..."

"Training? For what?"

"To make himself stronger, however he was thinking to ask you, you might want to came with him. But seeing how badly hurt you are he chose to keep his mouth shut."

"When is he leaving?"

"Tonight." he answered.

I sigh heavy.

~X~

As I was ready to go and leave Italy I then heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I respond.

Just then Elizabeth came in... with a backpack over her shoulder.

"You think your leaving without me!" she smiled.

"Sister why do you have a backpack?"

"Is it obvious I'm coming with you genius." she said when her hand tighten on the strap of the pack.

"Elizabeth you don't have to follow me, you can stay here where you are safe." I admitted.

She frowns. "But I want too."

She walks up to me. "I just want to be with my older brother."

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes..."

~X~

"You all know what I want. But to be fair I think there should be a vote either or not I should go with Steven." I announced looking at all the people that I love in the Volturi.

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea to have a vote, and I strongly agree you should go to get strong!" Aro smiled.

I looked at him and nodded. Waiting for others responds.

"I agree, you need to learn how to use your gift more." Afton said as Chelsea nodded with her mate.

Later on, there was some arguments but in the end they voted I should join Steven on his training, even Alec voted yes! Wow! I was so surprise to see that!

After I got my backpack, Alec offered to Steven to drive me to the train station. So I guess he only agreed because he knew this could be the last time we see each other until the three or five years. And yes Aro and Steven made a deal that I will come back until three or five years later. So yeah I have time.

As we drove silently in Alec's car I then glanced at his calm face.

"Alec, it's only a few years, but we'll see each other soon and I-"

Suddenly there was a loud thump on top of the roof of the car. Alec immediately stops when this happens.

Whatever that was it jumped on the hood of the car and then on the road. It looks at us then I realized it was Alf!

"What does he want?" Alec asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Don't know." I answered as I took my seat belt off and went outside to meet Alf on the road.

As I was out of the car Alec was at my side and Alf glared at him and then walked to a field, that we happen to drive by.

He stops and turns to face me as we walked a good distance.

"I see you survived... for now that is." he glares at Alec even more now. "So you letting her to turn into a bloodsucker, just like you?"

I looked at Alec.

"Yes." he hissed.

"And does she know?" he asked.

"No."

"What? Is there something I should know about?" I questioned as I looked both men.

"If you must know...The true is...if a Dondai somehow became a blood crazed bloodsucker like him over there... well they must kill that Dondai to protect the family. And we agreed that you won't be change... well if you want-" he was cut off soon.

"What if it my decision to be change, it has nothing to do with them."

"No. It does if you like it or not and besides I won't let you!" he warned.

"You should go, now Alexander!" Alec threaded.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he snapped.

"I just did, so go you mutt!"

His face was flooded with anger. "I had enough of you!" he yells as he runs towards him and soon he turned into his wolf form.

He roars fearlessly and run faster towards Alec.

I quickly went in front of him to shield him from Alf.

"Alex don't!"

He stops immediately as he heard me.

I stared into his stormy gray eyes as he stared right back at me.

"Alf don't, killing Alec will not solve anything. You'll just be wasting your time for nothing, I know you've been hurting... but killing him won't make me love you." I admitted as I walked closer to him and conutined. "It was him from the beginning not you. I don't love you and I'll never will..."

Alf stares at me for a long moment before he huff, turning around and then runs away from me diappearing in the cold night.

I stared out where he disappeared to and then look at Alec.

"You know I need help on this, you know. But thinking back, you didn't want me to become like you." I muttered.

He stares at the ground while his jaw was locked. "The only reason is that I don't look forward seeing you changed..." he paused.

"What?" I asked loudly, really curious what he had to say.

His jaw unlocked and smoothen. "The only reason is that... Elizabeth... " He was silence and calm before saying "..._your father is alive_!"

I rethinked his words a couple times when they finally sinked in.

And then I gasped in shock.

**~THE END~**

**NEXT STORY OF THE VAMPIRE'S HEART IS: ELIZABETH DONDAI! SO READ IT!**


	48. Epilogue

_"It's only a matter of time, she will return to us. She'll become stronger than ever we could imagine." Aro said when conferring with his 'Brothers'_

_"Yes, but I must disagree with you." Caius replied to Aro's words in a calm and smooth tone._

_"What is that you disagree, dear brother Caius." Aro asked in his sweet tone, that there was a hint of disppointment at his borther's disagreement._

_"I'm not that too sure if it's safe for her to be wandering around place to place._  
_Worrying she'll expose us all." Aro frowned at his brother's words._

_"Don't feel alone. We all worry about that as well."_

_"Steven has vowed that there will not be anything to indanger us." Marcus said suddenly. Aro and Caius snapped their heads to their brother's direction. "And he's a man to his word. So I think we have nothing to fear." the ancient vampire mutter._

_"That is true." Aro agreed._

_"However," Caius began again. " there will come a time when she knows too much. And that is our-" He was soon cut off by his brother Marcus lifting his long skinny pale white finger to silence him._

_"You are forgetting that she has argeed on a contract that one day she'll be one of us."_

_"That is very true!" Aro said clapping his hands together in excitement. "I am most happy that Marcus has spoken up of this. I don't know on earth how we would argee on this dilemma." _  
_Although he did in deed knew how this would of ended if Marcus hadn't spoken up when he and Caius were discussing back and forth to each other._

_"It's bad enough that Alec has feelings for her. But you of all people fancy her well, a little too well."_

_Marcus opened his mouth to replied to Caius words, feeling somehow annoyed at his snotty behavior. "I do not have romantic feeling for the young human girl. I am saying that we should give her the chance to decide."_

_"I couldn't agree more!" Aro said. "Now it's settle, we will give young Elizabeth time to return and decide she will or will not join us!"_

_"What happens if she refuses!" Caius snapped snarling showing his teeth in anger._

_"Ah! But you forget; she has agree to become one of us. So no need to worry, dear Caius."_

_"I know that! It's just what 'if' she chances her mind?"_

_Aro sighs in deep thought. "I'm not sure but will consider something." He answered in sadness at the thought of young Elizabeth decline their offer._


	49. NEXT STORY!

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS YOUR GREAT PEOPLE YOU KNOW THAT, AND I THANK _DANCINGWITHTHECULLEN18_ FOR INCOUSEING ME TO WRITE MORE AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REST OF YOU. IT HAS BEEN AWESOME ADVENTURE MAKING THE VAMPIRE'S HEART BUT SADLY IT HAS TO COME TO AN END BUT I WILL MAKE A SERIES TO CONTUINED THE STORY. BUT I'M ARE SURE IF I SHOULD WRITE THE WHOLE STORY ABOUT ELIZABETH WHEN SHE LEAVES THE VOLTURI TO TRAIN, I'M JUST AFRAID SOME OF THE DETAILS MIGHT BE DISTURB AND DISGUSTING WITH SOME PEOPLE... OKAY MAYBE I WILL WRITE IT BE IF I DO I WILL PROBABLY CALL IT _ELIZABETH DONDAI_ , BUT HEY THAT'S LIFE.**

**AND I WILL 100% MAKE THE STORY WHEN ELIZABETH COMES BACK IT WILL BE CALLED _THE WEREWOLF'S HEART _AND I'LL TELL YA THERE WILL BE MORE DRAMA, MORE ACTION, MORE ROMANCE, AND MUCH MORE. SO IF YOU FANS WANT TO MAKE BANNERS, TRAILERS, FUNNY COMIC STRIP OR WHATEVER GO HEAD AND DO IT AND ALSO SPEAD THE ABOUT THE VAMPIRE'S HEART TO ANYONE LIKE YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR SISTER, YOUR AUNTS, YOUR MOM, YOUR NEIGHTBORS OR WHATEVER SPEAD THE WORD ABOUT IT! OKAY YOU GUYS ARE TOTAL ROCK STARZ!**

**WELL I GUESS I'M GETTING LAZY SO YA SEE AND CATCH YA NEXT TIME IN _THE WEREWOLF'S HEART_**

**FRIENDS I NAMED AFTER- THE CHARATERS!**

**ELIZABETH... LIZZIE**

**STEVEN...STEVE**

**BETH... BETH**

**KAIN... JOSH**

**ECLIPSE... JAKE**

**ROSY...FRIENDS LITTLE SIS ALICE**

**ALEX... ALEX**

**TAMRA...TAMRA**

**SPIKE... NOT GOING TO TELL**

**SONGS**

**YOU SHOULD'VE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE: BY A DAY TO REMEMBER**

**So I say goodbye to a town that has ears and eyes**  
**I can hear you whispering as I walk by**  
**Familiar faces smiling back at me and I knew**  
**This would make them change**

**The only thing that's going to bother me**  
**Is that you'll all call yourselves my friends**

**Why can't you look me in the eyes one last time?**

**The writings on the wall, you've read that I'll be gone, but if you call my name**  
**Just know that I'll come running, for one more night to spare with you**  
**This is where I'm meant to be, please don't leave me**

**I've read these stories a thousand times, and now I'll rewrite them all**  
**You're meddling in an anger you can't control**  
**She means the world to me, so hold your serpent tongue**  
**Is a whores lies worth dying for? I'll just take my time**

**The only thing that's going to bother me**  
**Is that you'll all call yourselves my friends**

**Why can't you look me in the eyes one last time?**

**The writings on the wall, you've read that I'll be gone, but if you call my name**  
**Just know that I'll come running, for one more night to spare with you**  
**This is where I'm meant to be, please don't leave me**

**I walked into your house this morning**  
**I brought the gun from our end table**  
**Your blood was strewn across the walls**  
**They'll find you on your bathroom floor**

**I walked into your house this morning**  
**I brought the gun from our end table**  
**Your blood was strewn across the walls**  
**They'll find you on your bathroom floor when I'm done**

**But should I write it all off?**  
**But should I write it all off?**  
**But should I write it all off? (You should have killed me when you had the chance)**

**HERO: BY SKILLET**

**I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today  
I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  
I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today  
I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  
I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me  
I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die  
A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time  
I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  
(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero  
I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time  
**

**AWAKE AND ALIVE: BY SKILLET **

**Im at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As Im slipping from your arms  
Its getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last  
Im awake Im alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now its my time  
Ill do what I want cause this is my life  
here (right here)  
right now (right now)  
Ill stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
Im awake and Im alive  
Im at war with the world cause  
I aint never gonna sell my soul  
Ive already made up my mind  
No matter what  
I cant be bought or sold  
When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again  
Im awake Im alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now its my time  
Ill do what I want cause this is my life  
here (right here)  
right now (right now)  
Ill stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
Im awake and Im alive  
Waking up waking up  
In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you  
Im awake Im alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now its my time  
Ill do what I want cause this is my life  
here (right here)  
right now (right now)  
Ill stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
Im awake and Im alive  
Waking up waking up**

**TOGETHER AGAIN: BY EVANESCENCE**

**Never thought that I'd be leaving you today  
So alone and wonderin' why I feel this way  
So wide the world  
Can love remember how to get me home to you?  
Someday...  
We'll be together again  
All just a dream in the end  
We'll be together again  
So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind  
Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find  
I've found a world  
Where love and dreams and darkness all collide  
Maybe this time  
We can leave our broken world behind  
We'll be together again  
All just a dream in the end...**


	50. Preview Of 'The Werewolf's Heat'

_The Werewolf's Heart: Action, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Horror, Family, Tragedy_

_A new beginning begins._

_A new destiny is revealed._

_Old enemies will unit._

_Old bonds will be broken._

_Old love will fade, as new love develops._

_What will Elizabeth do if a new enemy comes and kills who she loves._

_Will she fight..._

_Or will she die?_


End file.
